


El Mundo al Reves

by Chicarvil



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 54,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam y Dean se despiertan en un sitio completamente diferente al que se acostaron (es que si digo mas os destripo el ff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Titulo: El mundo al revés  
Autor: chicarvil   
Resumen: Solo voy a decir que Sam y Dean se despiertan en un sitio diferente de donde se acostaron. (Es que sino os destripo el ff)  
Tiempo: En la tercera temporada.  
Calificación: Aun no lo tengo muy claro pero por si acaso Nrm-18  
Pairing: Sam y Dean (de verdad que intente hacerlo Only bro pero es que ....NO PUEDO)  
Advertencias: Spoliers de la tercera temporada y sexo homosexual e incesto. Ala...ahí queda eso.

CAPITULO 1

Las sabanas eran demasiado suaves como para ser las del mismo hotel en el que se había derrumbado cuando llego. Lo sabia. Es mas recordaba perfectamente como el suavizante que utilizaron los de la limpieza le provocaba picores y sin embargo ahora solo sentía la suave franela acariciándole los brazos.

Los vaqueros se le clavaban en la cintura. Otra cosa que recuerda perfectamente haber echo. Quitárselos. Mas que nada porque estaban manchados de barro. El ruido afuera era de lo mas variopinto:

Gente gritando, cosas metálicas moviéndose de un lado a otro, coches y gente...mucha gente, quizás demasiado para un motel de carretera en medio de ninguna parte.

Obligo a su cuerpo a dejar el calor que le proporcionaba el mullido colchón, tanteando la mesa de noche para encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Lo encontró después de palpar prácticamente toda la pared.

Centenares de puntitos rojos y negros danzaron frente a sus pupilas debido a la potencia de las lámparas. Otra cosa que no era igual. Sam y el prácticamente tuvieron que ir a ciegas por toda la habitación debido a que la mayoría de las bombillas estaban fundidas.

El cansancio que hasta entonces reinaba en su cuerpo desapareció por completo. Alguien los había raptado y no sabia como. Por regla general tenia el sueño muy ligero por lo cual dedujo que lo habrían drogado para poder arrastrarlo hasta donde fuera.

Su teoría de las drogas quedo confirmada cuando se incorporo y la habitación empezó a girar sobre si misma. Se llevo las manos a a cara y se froto los ojos, esperando que pasara la sensación de vértigo. Mientras lo hacia se dio cuenta de que no eran drogas lo que habían utilizado, conocía demasiado bien ese tamborilear que le torturaba el cerebro.

Tenia resaca.

Lo cual de por si era raro porque no era fácil que se emborrachara y porque no habían parado en ningún bareto. Directos al hotel, le había dicho Sam completamente cansado.

¡¡Sam¡¡

¿Como había podido olvidarse de el?.

La resaca se evaporo de su organismo, giro sobre si mismo buscando el cuerpo de su hermano tirado en aquella cama.............No estaba.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el sitio. Estaba solo, con resaca y en un sitio completamente desconocido. Un escalofrió le recorrió cuando una idea demasiado aterradora se le calvo en el cerebro. ¿Y si estaba en el Infierno?.....Tal vez por eso Sam no estaba con el...porque El demonio de ojos rojos había cumplido el trato. Tuvo que recordarse a si mismo que aun quedaban tres semanas para que eso pasara. La respiración silbo entre sus dientes mientras sus ojos barrían por segunda vez la estancia, como si un cuerpo tan grande como el de Sammy pudiera pasarle desapercibido en una habitación tan pequeña.

No mediría mas de dos metros, la cama ocupaba casi todo el espacio, un pequeño armario al lado con dos grandes ventanas con las persianas echadas y una mesa de noche plagada de libros. No le costo mucho darse cuenta de que estaba en una caravana. Aunque las paredes metálicas forradas con papel de madera ayudaron bastante. Un espejo de cuerpo entero le rebelo que su ropa seguía siendo la misma. Genial...al menos algo conocido. Mas por instinto que por otra cosa se llevo la mano a la espalda para ver si la pistola seguía en su sitio.

No le sorprendió mucho no encontrarla. De echo se habría sorprendido si la hubiera encontrado.

Echo otro vistazo a la habitación por si encontraba algo mas, no había nada útil...solo unos libros sobre como vencer la timidez, eso fue algo que le llamo bastante la atención. Abrió la puerta corredera con el firme pensamiento de encontrar a su hermano y salir por pies de allí, decididamente quien los hubiera secuestrado y leyera ese tipo de libros no estaba en su sano juicio.

El pequeño espacio dio paso a una gran caravana repleta de lujo. Una pequeña cocina, estantes en las paredes, todo con apariencia de caro, un sofá gigantesco, una mesa con un portátil que tenia pinta de valer varios cientos de dólares, mas libros, le llamo la atención uno en especial, una especie de libro sin tapas, atado solo por unas anillas de plástico. Quiso soltar un chiste sobre que esa puta caravana estaba mas limpia que en muchas habitaciones de hotel que había estado, pero se mordió la lengua al recordar que nadie apreciaría su comentario. Su nerviosismo creció cuando en la pared del fondo vio .....una diana con.....¿Lo que había clavado en la pared eran cuchillos?. El sentimiento de urgencia creció al confirman que si lo eran.

¿Sammy, donde estas?

Se pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior. El corazón casi se le para cuando un gemido lastimero rompió el pesado silencio.

Se giro sobre si mismo catalogando que tipo de ser podía dejar escapar ese sonido. El wendigo quedo descartado desde el principio, demasiado humano, un fantasma....tampoco....un polstergeist....  
Se olvido de todo cuando vio a Sam tirado cuan largo era sobre el gigantesco sofá.

-¡¡Sammy¡¡- grito mientras salvaba las distancia que los separaba en dos pasos. -¿Estas bien?-susurro volviendo a respirar. No se había dado cuenta de toda la tensión que llevaba acumulada en el cuerpo hasta que comprobó que su hermanito estaba bien.  
-¿Dean?-la voz soñolienta y cansada de su hermano le dejo bien claro que el también tenia resaca.....Eso y las siete botellas de cerveza que poblaban el suelo del sofá. - ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto mirando de un lado a otro mientras se frotaba la cara con la palma de la mano.

-Ni lo se ni me importa....- sonrió divertido cuando vio como su pequeño hermano de dos metros se quitaba una tira de pica-pica del pecho y la miraba con cara de asco.- Pero nos vamos de aquí...Ya.-

El psíquico se levanto sin protestar, asintiendo con gesto cansado. Encontraron sus abrigos tirados sobre una silla cercana a la puerta. Se lo pusieron tan rápidos que hasta se equivocaron. Dean se puso el de Sam y a la inversa.

El cazador abrió la puerta haciéndole el gesto a su hermano de que ya se los cambiarian cuando estuvieran a salvo dentro del coche. Ninguno de los dos llego a pisar la calle.  
Ambos hermanos se quedaron clavados en la diminuta puerta de la caravana, completamente alucinados ante el panorama que se abría ante ellos.

Un sin fin de personas iban de un lado a otro, atareadas. Algunas llevaban cables eléctricos en las manos, otras percheros con ropa, una grúa con una gran cámara colgada en lo mas alto paso por delante de ellos.

Era como volver a Hollywood.

Solo que hacia el doble de frio.

Dean se fijo que la matricula de la grúa era de Vancouver.

Por eso hace tanto frió. Racionalizo.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?-pregunto Sam alargando el cuello para ver como un tipo pasaba con una careta de un polstergeist en las manos.

-No tengo ni puta idea, hermano.- parpadeo perplejo sin saber que mas decir.

-Ah....estáis aquí.- una joven bastante mona y entrada en carnes llamo su atención. La chica lo miraba con una sonrisa dulce y no pareció sorprenderse de verlos juntos. Era como si ya lo esperara.-Perfecto.....Kim me ha dicho que os vayáis para maquillaje que dentro de una hora empezaremos a rodar.-

Ambos se miraron con la misma pregunta pintada en el rostro: ¿Maquillaje?

-Por cierto, Jensen......- A Dean le costo un codazo de su hermano darse cuenta de que la joven hablaba con el.- te recuerdo que cuando terminemos de rodas tienes una sesión de fotos....- El cazador se quedo perplejo al oír eso.- Y Jared....- esta vez se dirigió a Sam.- Kripke me ha pedido que rebajes tu consumo de golosinas, que se te ve mas gordo ante la cámara.- Sino hubiera sido por lo loca de la situación Dean se abría reído con ganas.

Dicho aquello la joven se marcho con esa sonrisita de la que ya se había enamorado el mayor de los hermanos.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Sam en un susurro.

Dean iba a responder que no tenia ni puta idea, que tal vez al final si había bajado al Infierno pero toda respuesta murió en sus labios cuando por delante de sus ojos paso otra grúa con una foto del tamaño de una anuncio de carretera con sus rostros en ellos.

La foto era de Dean en primer plano con el gesto serio, Sam un paso detrás de el con expresión parecida a la de su hermano, el fondo era negro y en la parte inferior izquierda rezaba el lema:

Supernatural: El miedo puede ser sexy. CW

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?-pregunto el mayor de los Winchester al ver eso.

CONTINUARA.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Dean cerro la puerta dando un sonoro golpe y miro a su hermano con los ojos desencajados. ¿De verdad había visto lo que había visto?.

Ellos en un cartel publicitario sin que debajo ponga: Se busca.

-Tengo que tener gripe o algo.- susurro llevándose la mano a la frente para comprobar si tenia fiebre.

El psíquico la aparto de un manotazo y con un tono serio empezó a decir:

-Vamos a ver.... Esto se parece mucho a lo que tu me comentaste que te hizo el genio. ¿Recuerdas si era mas o menos así?-

El cazador quiso abofetearse por no haber caído en eso antes. ¡¡El genio¡¡. Cerro los ojos y recordó aquella extraña experiencia. Recordaba que en aquel deseo los recuerdos de la fantasía y los suyos propios se mezclaban convirtiendo su cabeza en una mala película de miedo.  
Frunció el ceño. Intentando encontrar algún recuerdo de esa supuesta vida pero no encontró nada.

Abrió los ojos y se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien que contestar. Todavía le dolía horriblemente la cabeza de la puñetera resaca. Intento decírselo pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Chicos....Venga que tenéis que ir a maquillaje.- la voz de la misma chica llego difusa desde detrás de la puerta. Ambos hermanos se miraron sin saber muy bien que hacer.- Esta bien....Jared si dejas salir a Jensen te daré un montón de gominolas.- Sam frunció el entrecejo preguntándose a que venia eso.- Venga...salir de ahí...os acompaño a la sala de maquillaje.-

Los dos Winchester se quedaron mirando la puerta metálica, como si así pudieran ver a la oronda preciosidad que les hablaba desde el otro extremo.

-Te diré lo que vamos a hacer.- susurro el mayor con urgencia.- Sigámosle el rollo, investiguemos un poco sobre los tíos que se supone que somos y mas adelante, cuando se me pase la resaca te digo si es o no lo del Genio. ¿Vale?-

Sam negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás pero tuvo que adelantarlo en cuanto Dean abrió la puerta y le dijo a la jovencita que le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo con esa sonrisa que encandilaba a medio servicio de camareras.

La sonrisa se borro en cuanto la chica arqueo una ceja completamente sorprendida, al parecer su homologo en esa fantasía, el tal Jensen, no era propenso a hablar así.

La siguieron en silencio, intentando no perderse detalle de nada de lo que veían.

-Que calladito estas.- pregunto Amanda mirando a Sam por encima del hombro.

El psíquico se encogió de hombros y respondió con tono ausente.

-Resaca.-

A ninguno de los dos le paso desapercibido la sonrisita que se formo en la redonda cara de la chica. Una sonrisa que claramente decía: Si, claro....¿Y se supone que me lo tengo que creer?.

Llegaron al trailer de maquillaje en pocos minutos.

-Como tardabais tanto las chicas han ido a comer algo, voy a avisarlas. Sentaos y ....Sed buenos.- Dicho esto cerro la puerta, dejándolos solos.

-Esto esta empezando a ponerme los pelos de punta- mascullo Dean mirando la estancia. Dos grandes espejos, centenares de potingues de esos que se ponen las mujeres y un dos sillones que parecían de dentista. Se estremeció.

-Mira esto.- Sam llamo su atención señalándole una pared que rezaba: La pared de la vergüenza.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron de una pieza al ver un sin fin de fotos de ambos en diferente posturas. Dean con una peluca de chica fingiendo que se ponía laca, Sam con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con una camisa blanca abierta de par en par y una flor en el pezón. Y así un sin fin de fotos mas que para nada tasaban con la realidad. Al cazador no le paso desapercibido la gran sonrisa que en todas ella tenia pintada su hermanito, parecía feliz, pletórico. Le brillaban los ojos.

-Tíos....el tal Jensen y Jared parecen unos .....

No termino la frase ya que en ese momento la puerta se abrió, entrando por ella una chica asiática y otra rubia.

-Hombre..por fin os dignáis....- regaño la oriental.

-Siéntate, grandullón que vamos tarde.- la rubia sentó a Sam cogiendole del brazo y le puso una caja completa de tiras de regaliz en el pecho. El psíquico la miro como si le acabara de dar una caja de condones con solo diez años.- Me la ha dado Amanda, dice que no te las comas todas que luego no ahí quien te soporte.- Dicho esto empezó a peinarle el cabello.

-Vamos, Jenny.- comento la otra jovencita. El cazador obedeció con paso lento. La chica le miro seria y ladeo la cabeza, haciendo que se sintiera como si fuera un perro apestoso.- Ya te he dicho que tienes que tomar mas el sol.- suspiro cogiendo un tarrito y una brocha.- Dean es un tipo al que le gusta sentir el sol en la cara.....- no supo si dio un respingo por que la joven hablaba de el o porque en ese momento le pasaba la brocha por la cara.- Se que la ultima vez te quemaste pero no puedo gastar medio tarro de base solo para que parezca que estas moreno.- le miro como lo haría una madre al regañarle. Por un momento no supo que decir.

-Intentare tomar mas el sol.- frunció el ceño rezando por que esa fuera la respuesta correcta.

-Tienes que cortarte el pelo, Jared.- soltó la otra chica hundiendo los dedos en el cabello del psíquico que en ese momento se encogía en la silla.

Dean quiso darle la razón a la joven pero en ese momento Amanda hizo su aparición salvándolos.

-Chicas...dejadlo....-Todos la miraron como si fuera un marciano.- Al final va a ver huelga.-

-Joder- la chica asiática dejo de mala manera sus potingues, cogió un algodón y un bote azul.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Dean mirando de un lado a otro.

-Los guionistas.- informo la chica rubia despeinaba a Sam con la mano.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-pregunto el psíquico con la misma expresión de estar perdiéndose algo.

-Que se han puesto de huelga.- la chica oriental paso el algodón por el rostro del cazador dejando un visible surco por donde había pasado.

-Mira el lado bueno....unos días libres.- sonrió la chica rubia.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ellos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sam miraba el rostro de su hermano completamente perplejo. Acababan de salir del set del maquillaje y se dirigían de nuevo hacia la caravana en la que se habían despertado para ver si averiguaban algo sobre donde se encontraban y para poder hablar sin que nadie les dijera nada.

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?-gruño el cazador dándole un empujón.

-Es que me resulta raro.- respondió acercando un dedo hacia su cara. La mirada asesina de Dean le hizo desistir el tocarlo.- Tienes pecas.-

-Las tengo desde pequeño, imbecil.- mascullo el mayor tocándose el puente de la nariz.

-Si, pero ahora tienes mas.- Sonrió el pequeño haciendo un segundo intento para tocarle la nariz.- Es sexy.-

El corazón del psíquico dio un salto al decir eso. Era un pensamiento extraño pero completamente cierto. Siempre le habían gustado las pequitas que surcaban el rostro de su hermano pero ahora no solo eran unos difuminados puntos, eran pecas...PECAS.. centenares de ellas, estaba seguro de que si se quedaba mirándolo fijamente podría jugar a buscar formas en su cara.

-¿Qué dices, niño?-Dean se cubrió la nariz y juraría que hasta se puso colorado. – Parezco una muñequita de porcelana.- protesto.

-Eso es otra....estas blanquísimo.- Se burlo Sammy con esa sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

El psíquico pudo ver como su hermano estaba a punto de estamparle el puño en la cara cuando..................

-Padalecki.- una voz conocida y que era del todo imposible los llamo.

El poco color que reinaba en el rostro del cazador se perdió cuando vio como hacia ellos se acercaba:

Gordon.

CONTINUARA.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

¿Qué demonios hacia Gordon allí?. No, no que hacia allí, ¿Qué hacia vivo?

El hombre negro se acerco a paso rápido , con el rostro serio y la mirada concentrada en Sam. Dean alzo el brazo y cerro su puño recordando su ultimo encuentro y repitiéndose que era imposible que siguiera vivo. Sam le había decapitado....con sus propias manos.

Era imposible que siguiera vivo.

Apretó los pies en el suelo y se preparo para proteger a su hermano de lo que fuera pero su mandíbula cayo abierta cuando a pocos metros del psíquico, Gordon sonrió ampliamente, abrió los brazos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡¡Padalecki¡¡- rió el hombre alzando varios centímetros a un Sam tan recto como un palo La teoría de que era un vampiro cobro mas fuerza en la mente de Dean, tenia que tener algún tipo de fuerza sobrenatural porque levanto a su hermano como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

El joven ladeo la cabeza lo justo para preguntarle con la mirada que demonios tenia que hacer, el cazador se encogió de hombros. Una rígida palmada en la espalda del negro cazador fue lo que consiguió responder.

-Cuanto tiempo sin veros, chicos.- fue lo primero que dijo nada mas separase.- Jensen.- saludo a Dean con un frió movimiento de cabeza comparado con el abrazo de oso que le dio a su hermano. Este le respondió de la misma forma.- Seguro que os preguntáis que hago aquí.-

-No sabes cuanta razón tienes.- Ironizo el mayor sonriendo de medio lado.

-La huelga de guionistas.- Informo.- Nos ha parado a todos, así que como estaba cerca me dije: Voy a ver a ese par de energúmenos.- soltó de un tirón con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron perplejos ante la simpatía y desparpajo de su antiguo enemigo. Era raro verlo tan sonriente al lado de Sam, charlando y bromeando como si no hubiera estado obsesionado los últimos meses con que era el Anticristo.

-Esto....-Dean cerro la boca sin saber muy bien como llamarlo, ssi en esta realidad ellos no se llamaban igual....¿Por qué iba a hacerlo el? Lo miro con una amplia sonrisa y antes de que pudiera decir esta boca es mía Gordon le respondió:

-Tranquilo, Jenny...- El cazador arqueo una ceja al oír ese mote tan...de chica.-Enseguida te lo devuelvo.- culmino la frase con un fuerte golpe en su brazo. El Winchester encajo los dientes en una falsa sonrisa para evitar estamparle el puño en la cara.- Solo he venido para llevarme a tus perros.- Ambos hermanos se miraron con la misma pregunta escrita en el rostro ¿De que perros hablaba?-Para llevármelos al campamento.- aclaro dirigiéndose de nuevo a Sam.

-¿Campamento?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño cosa que a Gordon debió de hacerle muchísima gracia porque estallo en una gran risotada. Aquel hombre empezaba a sacar de los nervios a Dean, no paraba de reír.

-Tranquilo, Jay, ya te dije que no es uno de esos campamentos militares, es como un Spa para canes. Anda, vamos a buscar a tus chuchos.- el hombre negro dio un paso atrás y señalo por encima de su hombro con el pulgar, el mas pequeño de los Winchester giro la cabeza y miro a su hermano, dubitativo, ¿Debería ir?. Por lo que estaban viendo aquel Gordon no era el mismo que el que ellos conocían pero...también podría ser una trampa. Dean le hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza con una clara mirada de: Ten cuidado.

Lo ultimo que oyó fue que Gordon decía:

-Tio, parecéis siameses. ¿No os cansáis de estar todo el día juntos?-

Nunca oyó la respuesta de Sam porque en ese momento.....

Rrrrrrrrr....

-Princesa.- Dean giro sobre sus talones con el corazón hinchado porque no solo ellos habían aparecido en esa especie de dimensión desconocida, sino que también estaba la niña de sus ojos.

El Impala apareció rugiendo furioso por una esquina, brillante y retador, igual que su dueño. El estomago se le retorció dentro del cuerpo a Dean cuando vio como un melenudo de muy malas pintas conducía a su chica de muy malos modos. Una cosa era que lo arrastraran a el y a su hermano a una especie de sueño loco y otra muy distinta que un hippie maltratara a su chica.  
Con el corazón latiéndole en los oído corrió hacia el coche, lo hizo ciego de ira, tanto que ni siquiera sintió como se llevaba por delante a un hombre con un centenar de papeles.

-¡¡Eh¡¡- grito golpeando el techo, el auto ronroneo como si acabara de reconocer a su dueño.

Los dientes de Dean se encajaron tan fuerte que hasta los oyo rechinar cuando el conductor freno de forma brusca, clavando las llantas en el suelo y haciendo que oliera a quemado.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-El melenudo lo atravesó con una mirada por encima de las gafas de sol y con tono desafiante gruño:- Ya tengo suficiente con que tu y tu amiguito me ensuciéis el coche como para encima tener que aguantarte.- esas palabras hicieron que las rodillas de Dean temblaran. ¿Qué insinuaba aquel tipo?¿Qué el Impala era suyo?.- No me pagan lo suficiente para que me jodais la tapicería.- mascullo mientras metía la primera de tal manera que el motor protesto. Acto seguido se largo quemando llanta.

El cazador parpadeo sin poder creerse lo que acababa de pasar. En esa realidad su coche era de un hippie que fumaba hierba....no podía creérselo. Chasqueo la lengua y se giro metiendose las manos en los bolsillos mientras se repetía que aquella dimensión no le gustaba nada. Su coche...con un hippie.... Se estremeció.

-Sr Kripke....¿Qué hace en el suelo?.- pregunto una mujer al hombre con el que Dean se había tropezado.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de ayudarme?-ordeno era un hombre de frente despejada que le hablaba como si le conociera de toda la vida. Por un momento pensó que no era a el, tanto que se giro para ver si detrás suyo había alguien. La joven corría rápida hacia el final de la calle, disculpándose por no poder ayudar.- Joder, Jensen, ya se que te cabrea que escribiera lo del pacto con Dean pero tampoco es para ir placandome por la calle.- El corazón le dio un vuelco al oír eso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam se quedo de una pieza al ver el supuesto trailer de su homologo. Era exactamente igual de grande que el de su hermano solo que ...parecía que acababa de estallar una bomba nuclear.

Calcetines, ropa, revistas, juegos de mesa...todo estaba esparcido por el suelo.

-¿Has limpiado, no?-ironizo Gordon nada mas echar un vistazo alrededor.

Una sonrisa torpe fue lo único que podía responder. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Según le había contado Dean la historia del Genio fue porque este le toco la frente al estar en una pelea, pero el no recordaba ninguna. Solo que llegaron al hotel y cayeron sobre la cama como si les hubiera noqueado con una martillo, luego...toda aquella locura.

Unos ruidos sonaron al final del trailer, como si alguien arañara la pared.

No le dio tiempo a gritar cuando vio a dos grandes canes corriendo hacia el y llenándole la cara de babas. El aire abandono sus pulmones cuando su cuerpo toco el suelo, se tapo la cara intentando que no lo lamieran mas, pero fue imposible. Esos bichos sin duda querían a su amo.

Gordon aplaudió, haciendo que los dos perros se dirigieran a el.

-Se nota que los cuidas bien.- Asintió mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga.- Tranquilo, donde te digo te puedo asegurar que los cuidaran genial.-

Sammy se incorporo sin saber muy bien que decirle. No sabia lo que el tal Jared sentía por sus perros, aunque viendo la reacción de los animales de seguro que los trataría bastante bien pero el no podía preocuparse de cuidarlos. No es que no les gustaran, era simplemente que tenia que encontrar la manera de volver a su realidad, dimensión o lo que quiera que fuera.

-Esta bien....Llévatelos.- decidió por fin.- Pero quiero que los traten como a reyes.- alzo el dedo rezando porque eso fuera lo que su homologo diría.

-Claro que si.- respondió ofendido.- A mi también me gusta los animales. Si fuera un mal sitio ni te lo habría dicho.-

-Bueno....-

Un silencio pesado se apodero de la estancia. Gordon parecía no notarlo, estaba demasiado ocupado cogiendo las cosas de los perros. Sam se sentía incomodo, miraba aquel trailer, intentando encontrar algo conocido pero el tal Jared era completamente diferente a el. Se quedo fijo mirando una pequeña foto, llena de polvo, olvidad en el fondo de una estantería.

El y una pequeña belleza morena.

Se quedo embobado por una milésima de segundo. Era una joven preciosa, sin duda. Tenia una gran sonrisa y apoyaba su pequeño cuerpo contra el de su homologo, que le pasaba el brazo de forma cariñosa por la cintura.

-¿Una novia?-se pregunto a si mismo.

La foto dejo de tener relevancia cuando vio que en el estante de arriba, el que le daba de lleno prácticamente en la cara, estaba plagado de fotos de Dean y el. Unas fotos que nunca había visto.

Dean y el en una cancha de baloncesto, sonriéndole a la cámara con gesto cansado.

El abrazando a una señora mayor. Parecía un familiar.

Dean y el fundidos en un abrazo mirando a la cámara.

Dean mirando fijamente a la cámara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se quedo embobado mirando las dos ultimas. La primera porque ellos casi nunca se abrazaban y la segunda.....Nunca había visto una sonrisa como aquélla en el rostro de su hermano. Era sincera, divertida. Le daba un aspecto tan.....relajado.

-Me he enterado de lo de Sandy.- interrumpió Gordon señalando la el marco que tenia en la mano. Sam se quedo mirándolo, preguntándose cuando lo había cogido. Acaricio la superficie cristalina con el pulgar, deslizando así una fina capa de polvo.- Lo siento, tío, se que la querías mucho.-

Ese comentario le hizo fruncir el ceño. Por la expresión del hombre negro diría que el tal Jared estaba enamoradísimo de su novia, pero si era así....¿Por qué estaba el marco en un rinco llenándose de polvo.-

-Son cosas que pasan.- respondió dejando de nuevo la foto en su sitio.

Gordon entendió su silencio como que no quería hablar de ello y en realidad no se equivocaba porque.....¿Cómo hablar de algo que desconoces?.

-Ya esta todo listo.- informo su antiguo enemigo dando una palmada al aire.- Me llevo a tus chuchos.- agrego poniéndole a los dos canes sus correas correspondientes.- Por cierto....¿Cómo lleva Jensen lo de los fanfics?-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunto Dean mientras su mente intentaba procesar lo que había oído.

-Lo de Dean....el pacto.- Aclaro el tal Kripke.- Se que estas molesto pero tampoco es para tanto.-

El cazador parpadeo, bajo la vista y viio como el hombre ordenaba unos papeles en una carpeta que rezaba: Supernatural. 3x11. Hizo una mueca al ver ese numero. ¿De que mierda iba todo eso?...¿Por qué decía ese hombre que había escrito lo del pacto?.....¿Dónde diablos estaban?.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando su interlocutor se disculpo con que tenia que hablar con Kim. Supuso que seria una chica muy guapa para salir disparado de la forma en que lo hizo.

Inspiro hondo y cerro los ojos. Tenia que averiguar que ocurría. ¿Quién era el tal Jensen?...Tal vez si averiguaba cosas de ese tipo sabría porque estaba allí.

Con paso resuelto se encamino de nuevo hacia la caravana en la que se habia despertado con la firme decisión de aclarar algo. ¿Y cual era la mejor manera de obtener información sin levantar sospechas?

 

Internet

Sino recordaba mal en la caravana había un ordenador portátil. Puede que no descubriera mucho debido a su ineptitud con las nuevas tecnologías. Pero era lo único que se le ocurría que podía hacer mientras Sam volvía. Al fin y al cabo no podía ir preguntando por ahí quien se suponía que era el tal Jensen. Lo tacharían de loco o algo peor.

Entro en la caravana y allí para su sorpresa se encontró con....

-Sam.....¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto apoyando todo su peso en la puerta metálica para cerrarla. El psíquico no le respondió, solo miro la pantalla fijamente.-¿Te ha comido la lengua nuestro amigo Gordon?-ironizo cogiendo una silla y sentándose a su lado.

-Nop....Resulta que es un tío muy simpático.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Estoy averiguando quien demonios se supone que somos.-aclaro tecleando algo en el ordenador.

-¿Y quienes somos?-Dean estiro el cuello, intentando ver lo que había en la pantalla.

-Te llamas Jensen Ross Ackles.-

-Qué nombre mas raro- Mascullo el mayor. Jensen...parecía nombre de chica.

-Eres de Texas.-

-Mira, en algo coincidimos.- soltó de medio lado.

-Eres el mediano de dos hermanos.- Dean se quedo mudo al oír eso.- Una chica y un chico.-

-¿Tengo una hermana?- El joven asintió sin apartar la vista de el, pudo ver perfectamente como en el rostro de su hermano se formaba una mueca que no pudo identificar, ya que duro menos de un segundo- No te preocupes, Sammy, te prefiero a ti como hermanita.- le revolvió el pelo para quitarle importancia al asunto.- ¿Y tu quien eres?.-

-Jared Pada...Pada.....- entrecerró los ojos y deslizo el dedo índice por la pantalla para poder leer bien el nombre.- Padalecki.-

-Y yo decía que mi nombre era raro.- rio a carcajadas. Sam hizo un puchero.- ¿Qué mas puedes averiguar con ese trasto?-Señalo el ordenador.

-Prácticamente todo.-

-Pues ale...- le dio una palmada en el muslo y se levanto en dirección a la nevera. Cogió dos cervezas sin siquiera reparar en que toda la comida que había allí (quitando las cervezas) era sana. Le lanzo una a su hermano que la cogió al vuelo.- Yo me dedicare a investigar un poco.- Dicho esto se sentó delante del sofá y encendió la televisión mientras debía un trago. Se arrepintió de hacerlo en cuanto vio la imagen de la pantalla.

CONTINUARA.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Dean escupió todo el liquido que había tragado al ver la pantalla de televisión, empezó a toser por culpa de que la cerveza empezó a salirle por la nariz.

-¿Qué pasa?....Dean...¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Sam levantándose rápido y golpeándole en la espalda para obligarle a respirar. El mayor de los hermanos no respondió solo señalo la pantalla con los ojos como platos.

Era el. Sam....o mejor dicho su homologo. En la tele....hablando. O mejor dicho haciendo una entrevista. Se sentó al lado de su hermano sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. El tal Jared sonreía abiertamente al presentador que en ese momento le hacia una pregunta. Se quedaron perplejos ante la reacción del actor una vez hubo terminado.

Reír.

Reír y aplaudir como una foca.

Tanto a Sam como a Dean no le paso desapercibido que era una risa carente de maldad. Sincera, sana. Un nudo se le formo al menor de los hermanos al darse cuenta de que nunca se había reído así. Nunca. Tuvo envidia de el.

-Jensen. -Decía el chico con los ojos brillantes.--Nos pasamos juntos 15 horas diarias y aun así cuando termina el rodaje nos vamos a comer juntos o a jugar a la PSP. En eso somos muy parecidos a los Winchester.- ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada rápida al ver que eran nombrados. - Jensen es mayor que yo, es mejor acto. Me ha enseñado mucho de esta profesión. Sinceramente no se que haría sin el......en la serie-Añadió el joven con una carcajada al ver como el publico gritaba histérico.

A Sam se le formo un nudo en el estomago al ver como su homologo hablaba de su compañero. Era prácticamente lo mismo que el sentía por su hermano, claro que por suerte o por desgracia no podía decírselo abiertamente. Desde el pacto habían tenido muchos momentos emocionalmente fuertes, en los que se habían dicho todo tipo de cosas pero Sam sabia que aun quedaba algo...Podía sentirlo dentro, moviéndose, luchando por salir. Aunque no podía identificar que.

-Ahora que habla de su hermano Dean.- soltó demasiado casual el presentador. Dean dio un pequeño respingo en el sitio al sentirse aludido.-Un alto porcentaje de los fans de la serie creen que entre Sam y Dean ahí......algo.-

-¿Que ha querido decir con eso?-pregunto el mayor señalando la pantalla con las cejas arqueadas.

-Yo que se.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

La risa de Jared volvió a capturar su atención.

-El Wincesto....sip....Bueno..yo soy fan de el, aunque a Jensen aun esta trabajando en ello.-

-¿Que es el Wincesto?-pregunto Dean completamente perplejo. Sam negó con la cabeza sin saber que decir. No había oído nunca esa palabra. El cazador abrió la boca para preguntar algo pero le mando callar e hizo un gesto con los ojos para no perderse la explicación.

\--¿A Jensen no le gusta?- Pregunto con maldad el hombre

\--Según dice el, Sam y Dean son solo hermanos- respondió el chico con una extraña sonrisa, como si supiera la pregunta que seguía a continuación.

-Claro que somos hermanos....- El psíquico siseo para que su hermano guardara silencio.

-¿Y usted que opina?-

-Creo que Sam y Dean se quieren demasiado como para solo "Cazar" juntos.- hizo el gesto de comillas en la palabra cazar.

En ese momento las féminas del publico chillaron histéricas pero ninguno de los hermanos le escucho. Estaban demasiado anonadados con lo que el homologo de Sam había revelado.

-Win.....Wincesto....- suspiro Dean igual de nervioso como cuando descubría la pista de un fantasma vengativo.- Incesto....es....es....-Trago saliva sin llegar a decir la palabra pero dejándola entrever.- ...Entre hermanos....¿No?- Sam asintió sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, viendo como en ese momento el mismo abrazaba a la siguiente invitada y se despedía con un gesto de mano y una amplia sonrisa.- ¿Que significa la W?-

El silencio se apodero de ambos por un espacio demasiado largo para el gusto de Dean que empezaba a notar como las orejas se le ponían calientes. No supo si era debido al enfado o a que hacia mucho calor en aquella fría caravana.

-¿Winchester?-respondió Sam con los ojos muy abiertos y sin moverse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Amanda....¿Has visto a los chicos?-pregunto un hombre alto con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hombre....¿ Como tu por aquí?-pregunto con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro la rolliza mujer.

-No podía vivir sin ti.- respondió seductor, ladeando la cabeza, sabiendo que así conseguiría que la mujer le dijera todo lo que quisiera.

-Eres un tonto.- suspiro la joven dándole un suave golpecito en el brazo.- Me encanta que me digas esas cosas.- El no dijo nada, solo se dedico a esperar lo que respondía la mujer.-Están en el trailer de Jensen.-

-No se porque me molesto en preguntar.-sonrió el hombre rodando los ojos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Pero en que dimensión de pervertidos nos hemos metido?-pregunto o casi chillo Dean siguiendo a su hermano que en ese momento se sentaba delante del portátil.

-No tengo ni idea.-

-Sam.....¿Es que no has oído lo que has dicho?-pregunto señalando la televisión.

-Ese no era yo.-

-Lo que sea...¿No lo has oído?-

-Si.-

-Porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, insinúa que tu y yo......-señalo a ambos con el dedo.- arrrgggghhhhh.....- se revolvió en un escalofrió.-Panda de pervertidos.- repitió.

Sam le ignoro por completo, tecleando de forma frenetica el ordenador sin siquiera levantar la vista.

-¿Que haces?-

-Cuando estuve con Gordon me pregunto por como Jensen......el tu de esta dimensión o lo que sea....-

-Se quien es Jensen...y ya le odio aunque no le conozca.- mascullo el mayor cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Si?...A mi, mi homologo me ha parecido un tío simpático.-

-Era un capullo.-

-¿Quieres que busquemos algo de Jensen para ver como es?-pico el psíquico al ver como se había tomado su hermano la noticia del Wincesto. No es que no la comprendiera, es que estaba rozando un poco la histeria. Vale que acababa de enterarse que un numero indeterminado de personas pensaban que se acostaban pero de ahí a ponerse en plan reina del drama había un gran paso. Ese pensamiento le llevo a otro bien distinto. ¿Porque el parecía habérselo tomado tan bien?.

-¿Que te dijo Gordon?-Cambio el tema.

-Me pregunto por como se había tomado Jensen lo de los fanfiction.-

-¿Que es eso?-

-Son relatos.-

-¿Relatos?-pregunto alzando las cejas y frunciendo los labios.-¿Crees que eso tendrá la respuesta de por que estamos aquí?-

-No lo se pero estoy seguro de que nos aclarara algo mas sobre en donde estamos metidos.-

Dean guardo silencio durante unos instantes. Seguramente sopesando si debía mirar esos relatos o centrarse en sus homólogos.

-Esta bien.-sentencio dándole un golpe en el hombro e incorporándose.- Búscalos. Tengo hambre.....¿Quieres algo?-El psíquico negó con la cabeza y comenzó a teclear, completamente absorto de como su hermano desaparecía en la cocina a escasos metros de el.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo pegado al ordenador, solo que cada vez que leía algo mas se quedaba de una pieza. No le costo mucho encontrar los susodichos fics y sobraba decir que se llevo una soberana sorpresa cuando leyó el primero. No solo era Incesto en lo mas estricto de la palabra sino que conllevaba todo tipo de fetiches. Sadomasoquismo, fetichismo, masturbacion. Contra mas leia mas pecaminoso y retorcido se volvía. Lo mas extraño de todo es que a pesar de todo lo obsceno que era en todos los relatos que llevaba leídos siempre había una constante.

Amor.

Un poco bruto pero amor al fin y al cabo.

Le pareció sorprendente que cada vez que clickeaba en un ff nuevo, este era mas erótico, mas grafico que el anterior y a la vez mas.....bonito.  
Sam se removió en la silla, no supo si era por leer tanto porno o porque el era el que casi siempre sodomizaba a su hermano en esos relatos. El caso era que o se movía o se castraría a si mismo por culpa de los apretados vaqueros.

-Sammy....abre la puerta.-ordeno Dean en la lejanía.

El psíquico parpadeo e inspiro hondo, había estado tan metido en su lectura que ni siquiera había oído que llamaban. Se levanto despacio, alisándose las piernas de los pantalones en un vano intento de que no le dolieran tanto al clavársela en la erección. Rezo en silencio porque su hermano no apareciera en ese momento y se descojonara vivo de su estado. Eso si lo hacia porque si descubría que se había empalmado leyendo Wincesto de seguro que lo convertía en chica....con unas tijeras bien grandes.

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta se pregunto que demonios hacia todavía en la cocina. El leía rápido pero no tanto como para haber leído tres oneshots o como se digan y que su hermano mayor siguiera rebuscando en la nevera. Con ese pensamiento cerro la mano sobre el pasador y lo abrió. Enseguida deseo no haberlo echo. Y no porque detrás de aquella puerta estuviera el causante de todos sus males, ojala hubiera sido así, sino porque allí, plantado debajo del alfeizar estaba su padre.

John Winchester.

-Ey....como esta mi hijo favorito.- sonrió el hombre dándole un abrazo que cortocircuito la mente de Sam. No solo porque le hubiera llamado favorito, sino porque lo había abrazado y que el recordara (y solía recordarlo todo) su padre nunca lo había abrazado. -Esta aquí tu hermanito....le traigo una sorpresita.-

-Sam, no te lo vas a creer.....-En ese momento apareció Dean con dos paquetes en cada mano, hablaba sin mirarlos.- este tío no tiene ni un puñetero burrito en la nevera, solo comida sana, creo que tu y el os llevaríais muy..............- y fue entonces cuando levanto la mirada y los vio.-.....bien....-jadeo al ver a un sonriente John mirándolo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Dean casi se le para el corazón al ver a su padre, ahí de pie, mirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro y...sin barba....El nunca había conocido a su padre sin barba. Puede que hubiera visto alguna foto de el sin ella pero eso fue antes. Cuando mama vivía. Siempre pensó que se la habia dejado porque cuando se miraba al espejo veía a un miserable que no habia podido salvar a su mujer. Pero ahora no tenia barba.

Se golpeo mentalmente por pensar eso. Tenia a su padre, vivo, delante y el que hacia....¿Preocuparse por si se había afeitado?

\--Sere capullo.-

John se separo de su hermano y abrió los brazos con una amplia sonrisa. Se acerco a el y con la fuerza que recordaba le zarandeo en un fuerte abrazo.

Hasta ese momento Dean no había sabido que era llorar de felicidad. Pero ahora....ahora con los brazos de su padre rodeándole los hombros y sintiendo su respiración en la oreja sabría que podría hacerlo. Podría llorar como un niño y no le importaría que Sam lo viera.

-Jensen....eres todo un profesional. No se como has conseguido domar a Jared pero te mereces un pedestal.- soltó su padre con tono jovial.

Esa frase hizo que todo se fuera al carajo. John Winchester había vendido su alma al diablo, se había escapado del Infierno y vete tu a saber por donde pululaba en esos momentos. Aquel hombre no era su padre. pero eso no le impidió estrujarlo entre sus brazos mientras sentía como algo se rompía dentro de el.

Se obligo a no llorar. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacerlo, no paro hasta que degusto su sangre maldita.

-Algún día tendrás que contarme el secreto, muchacho.- continuo el hombre separándose de el y señalando a Sam con su pulgar.- Los Padalecki son una raza difícil de domesticar.- rió.

-Le dio pienso especial.- grazno sin apartar de aquella preciosa sonrisa que su padre le devolvía. Una sonrisa que nunca había visto.

John...o como quiera que se llamara arqueo una ceja, exactamente igual que lo había echo Gordon esa mañana. Al parecer su homologo en esa dimensión no era propenso a responder de esa forma.

\- Es.....estábamos ensayando para el siguiente capitulo.- salto Sam, tan listo como siempre y sacándolos del aprieto.

-Pues hoy no se ensaya, Jenny.- regaño John alzando un dedo, haciendo que pareciera todavía mas joven que la ultima vez que lo vio.- He podido escaquearme del rodaje de Marido accidental. Así que esta noche nos vamos a cenar. Poneros guapos, chicos.- palmeo el hombre.- Hoy vamos a pasárnoslo en grande.- empezó a decir mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Estaba apunto de salir cuando chasqueo los dedos y volvió sobre sus pasos.- Se me olvidaba. Te traje un regalito. Se que te gusta así que ....disfrútalo.- Dicho esto, se fue con la promesa de que pasaría a buscarlos a las siete de esta noche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam vio anonadado como su jovial padre desaparecía de escena cerrando con suavidad pero enseguida se olvido de el y centro toda su atención en su hermano. Puede que John solo hubiera oído la broma sin gracia que salieron de los labios de Dean pero el, el oyó perfectamente como el alma de su hermano se rompía en cientos de pedacitos, oyó el grito sin voz que se escapo de su corazón y sintió la sangre helarse en su cuerpo.

Una simple frase había echo lo que un ejercito de demonios había conseguido.

Destrozarlo.

-¿Dean.?....-Dio un paso adelante para asegurarse que estaba bien. Parecía tan perdido, con la mirada fija en la puerta de metal. Casi podía sentir los quebrarse los pedazos rotos de su hermano bajo sus pies.

-Estoy bien....-gruño el mayor saliendo de su ensimismamiento.- Busca todo lo que sepas sobre el tal Jensen y Jared, Sammy. No podemos cometer mas errores sobre nuestras personalidades.- ordeno el mayor quitándose la camisa.-Voy a ducharme.- informo comenzando a caminar hacia el baño.- Ah....Y de paso busca como se llama nuestro padre en esta realidad, no quiero llamarlo John sin querer.- soltó sin mirar atrás.

CONTINUARA


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Dean entro en su dormitorio, cerro la puerta y se dejo caer sobre ella aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Podía soportar muchas cosas pero ver a su padre y que este no le reconociera....que ni siquiera fuera el mismo. Apretó la mandíbula y miro al techo de la caravana.

-Tenemos que salir de aqui.- suspiro en su mente. Ya se había encontrado con su padre, ¿Que pasaría si lo hacia con su madre?.

Resoplo fastidiado, de repente le dolía horriblemente la cabeza. Se meso el puente de la nariz para intentar aliviarlo. Lo consiguió durante un corto periodo de tiempo.  
Parpadeo un par de veces al ver que su vista empezaba a nublarse, mas bien que los bordes de los muebles empezaban a difuminarse.

Estaba a punto de acostarse en la cama y pasar de la ducha cuando vio el porque de su repentina jaqueca descansando sobre la mesilla de noche. Eran tan pequeñas que ni siquiera había reparado en ellas cuando se levanto esa mañana.

-Vamos, no me jodas.-Gruño para si cuando sus manos se cerraron sobre las pequeñas gafas de metal. Mascullo un juramento cuando su dolor de cabeza disminuyo al ponérselas.-Puta dimensión de los huevos.-

Chasqueo la lengua visiblemente enfadado. Estaba claro que aquella caravana era suya o mejor dicho del tal Jensen. Y por lo que veía no le gustaba nada ese tipo. No hacia falta ser muy listo para ver que era un poco nerdo.

Libros de autoayuda.

Gafas.

Toda la ropa ordenada en el armario.

-Genial, soy el capullo de la clase.- siseo bajito para que su hermano no le escuchara.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para meterse en el baño cuando lo recordó:

El regalo de su padre.

Con la curiosidad innata de un cazador cogió el objeto, preguntándose que demonios le gustaría al soso de su homologo. Se sorprendió bastante al ver un caro objetivo de una cámara todavía mas cara.

Al parecer Jensen era aficionado a la fotografía. Echo un vistazo rápido, buscando el aparato donde encajaba su regalo, pero no lo vio, tal vez estaba guardado bajo llave. Eso haría el si la cámara era la mitad de buena que el objetivo. Y tenia toda la pinta de serlo.

Lo que si encontró fue un libro negro sin letras. Un libro que de no ser porque estaba gastado del uso y a una distancia mas que cercana para alguien que alarga el brazo una vez tirado en la cama para echarle un vistazo cada dos por tres, ni le habría prestado atención.

Se acomodo las gafas que a punto estuvieron de caerse cuando bajo la cabeza y paso la primera pagina. Al principio solo habían fotos de paisajes. No le costo mucho reconocer algunos de ellos.  
Era difícil olvidar el bosque donde ese Wendigo le capturo.

Paso las paginas lentamente.

Paisajes...mas paisajes....un pájaro..... el impala .....Sam comiendo regaliz mientras jugaba con una PSP....

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio aquella foto.

Su hermano estaba encorvado sobre si mismo, concentrado en la pequeña pantalla, con una sonrisa en el rostro y la boca un poco abierta, como si le estuviera hablando a alguien y no pudiera aguantar la risa.

Una sonrisa estúpida se le formo en el rostro al verlo así. Su hermano no sonreía muy a menudo debido a la vida que llevaban pero en esa foto.

En esa foto se di cuenta de verdad que Sam no era tan feo.

Mas bien todo lo contrario.

Acaricio la superficie de papel con la yema de los dedos como si así pudiera contagiarse de la felicidad del momento. Los dedos le picaron de tal manera que tuvo que obligarse a apartarlos para no coger la foto y guardársela en el bolsillo.  
Paso a la siguiente foto y esta vez le devolvía la sonrisa su padre, abrazado a Sam y ambos haciendo el imbecil. Bueno, en realidad Sam o Jared lo hacia, John se dedicaba a reír a carcajadas.  
Continuo pasando paginas y se dio cuenta de que a medida que lo hacia las fotos de los paisajes disminuían siendo reemplazadas por un Sam en varias posturas. Comiendo regaliz, jugando al baloncesto.

Podía decirse que era una especie de Book de su hermano haciendo el canelo.

El aliento se le escapo al ver la ultima foto.

Sam cerraba el largo brazo sobre sus hombros y lo aplastaba contra su gran cuerpo, Dean sonrió divertido al ver lo increíblemente pequeño que se veía a su lado. Ambos sonreían ampliamente y miraban a la cámara fijamente. Le costo un rato darse cuenta de que el tal Jared sostenía la cámara en alto para hacerles el autorretrato.

Cerro el álbum de un manotazo, sintiéndose un intruso ante ese momento tan intimo y lo dejo al lado de la cama.

Se paso las manos por el rostro y resoplo con menos presión en los hombros, puede que su vida fuera una mierda en su dimensión o realidad pero en esta parecía ser feliz con el añadido extra de que también tenia a Sam cerca. Vale que no eran hermanos allí pero ....nada es perfecto ¿verdad?.

Como si el peso le pesara una tonelada se levanto de la cama, zapateo sin fuerza el suelo debido a que las piernas se le habían dormido, dio un paso dispuesto a dirigirse al baño, pero lo deshizo de inmediato.

Abrió el álbum por la ultima foto. La foto en la que Sam y el se abrazaban, la arranco sin importarle lo mas mínimo como se sentiría su homologo cuando volviera a su cuerpo y se la guardo en el bolsillo. Como bien había dicho antes, Jensen tenia una vida feliz. El solo le había cogido un pedacito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam tecleo el nombre de Jensen Ackles en el Google y espero a ver que aparecía, también puso el de su padre sin saber muy bien como sentirse. Se sorprendió cuando leyó que John o mejor dicho Jeffrey Dean Morgan era un actor que había trabajado en Anatomía de Grey. Soltó una risa sin gracia al pensar lo que diría su hermano en cuanto lo viera.

Sin duda ver a John Winchester en una serie como esa era digna de ver. Se pregunto si debería bajársela de Internet y ver algún trozo.

Enseguida desterró la idea. Ya había sido duro verlo en vivo y en directo. No quería verlo en el papel de un enfermo de cáncer que espera un transplante y que para mas inri se muere.

Así que cerro la pestaña de su padre y abrió la de Dean. Empezó a devorar información como si de un robot se tratara.

El tal Jensen era un actor bastante bueno que había ganado un premio por una telenovela....Tomo nota mentalmente de ese pequeño detalle, seguro que ver la cara de su hermano cuando se lo dijera no tenia precio. Luego fue dando tumbos, trabajo en la serie Dark Angel, en la que hacia de un chico mejorado genéticamente, sin duda esa parte la omitiría, no quería ni pensar el coñazo que le daría el cazador si se enteraba de eso. Ya podía imaginárselo todo el santo día diciendo: Estoy tan bueno que el tuvieron que mejorarme genéticamente para ser creíble.

El psíquico rodó los ojos y se mordió los labios para no reír. Suspiro como un tonto al darse cuenta (otra vez) de lo mucho que echaría de menos a ese capullo que llamaba hermano. Volvió a jurarse que lo salvaría.

Dejo el tema aparcado en lo mas profundo de su mente con un fruncimiento de cejas y se concentro en la trayectoria del tal Jensen. Después de la serie que ...había echo con Jessica Alba..Woah....otro detalle para que el ego de Dean se disparara, estuvo haciendo castings y quedándose siempre en segundo puesto, leyó ávidamente al ver que podría tener mas material para defenderse de su hermano cuando le picara con sus chorradas. Dean siempre se consideraba el mejor en todo ( y en la mayoría de las veces lo era), sin duda el ver que había quedado varias veces en segundo lugar era algo demasiado jugoso para dejarlo pasar.

Cambio de idea cuando leyo que se quedo segundo en una serie de Superman, se quedo de una pieza al ver al actor que escogieron al final. Sin duda ese chico SI era Superman y no su hermano, aun así no le paso desapercibido la ironía de que en las dos realidades, tanto Jensen como Dean tenían algo que ver con ese personaje en concreto.

Dean se creía como igual de fuerte que el Kryptoniano.

Jensen estuvo a punto de interpretarlo.

Suspiro y decidió que todo eso estaba muy bien pero que era una información que no le serviría de nada a su hermano, no al menos a la hora de hacer de Jensen. Lo que había leído hasta ahora era muy superficial, para ir a ver a su padre o a John, debían de comportarse como ambos actores. Así que tecleo la dirección del Youtube y puso sus nombres en el buscador.

El estomago le crujió mientras esperaba a que se cargara la pagina, así que decidió ir a ver lo que había en la nevera, según su hermano estaba plagada de comida natural. Nunca llego a ella porque justo cuando se levanto el video empezó y vio algo que le llamo la atención.

Una caja casi llena de regaliz.

Cogió uno mientras prestaba atención a la pantalla.

Se quedo de una pieza al ver una de tantas entrevistas de su hermano.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La ducha fue rápida. La mas rápida que se había dado hasta entonces, que ya era mucho decir. No pensó en nada mientras se relajaba debajo del agua caliente. Solo en lo bien que parecía irle la vida al tal Jensen. De seguro que tenia dinero y por lo guapo que era (aunque el lo fuera mas) seguro que tenia muchas mujeres que le complacerían.

Aun así no había visto ni una sola foto femenina. Ni en la caravana, ni en su dormitorio. De echo las únicas fotos que vio fue las del famoso álbum. Casi parecía que el tal Jensen guardaba con bastante celo su intimidad, tanto fuera como dentro del mundo del espectáculo. Pero en el álbum no había fotos de chicas, de echo no había ni una sola fémina. Solo salían paisajes y .....Sam.

O Jared.

¿Seria posible que.....?

Se golpeo la cabeza cuando su mente empezó a divagar por sitios demasiado extraños y de ahí que terminara tan rápido de ducharse.

Se estaba subiendo la cremallera del pantalón cuando escucho su propia voz. Salió del dormitorio sin terminar de hacerlo, igual de curioso que una mosca cuando se acerca a la hipnótica llama. Vio como a su hermano encorvado sobre el portátil, con la mirada clavada en la pantalla y comiendo regaliz como un descosido.

Alargo el cuello para ver que estaba viendo y fue entonces cuando se quedo clavado en el sitio.

En la pantalla, al igual que escasos minutos en el televisor, hacían una entrevista....a el. Dean trago saliva y se puso a la altura de su hermano, pegando la mirada al ordenador, olvidándose por completo que llevaba las gafas puestas. Observo con minuciosidad los gestos del hombre, su lenguaje corporal, su forma de hablar y le costo horrores creer que el que estuviera en esa pantalla fuera el.

Dean se consideraba un tío extrovertido, alguien con quien irse de juerga, que disfrutaba sintiendo el roce de la gente pero el tal Jensen....parecía un chico de lo mas serio.

Le ordeno a Sam que pusiera la entrevista desde el principio, quería ver como entraba en el plato. El menor obedecio sin rechistar.

Jensen entro en el decorado con una tímida sonrisa, haciendo un gesto de cabeza para saludar al publico y un apretón de manos cordial para el presentador. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta oscuro con una camisa negra, le quedaba bastante bien, tanto que Dean tomo nota de comprarse vestirse así.....algún día.

La entrevista empezó con las preguntas de rigor, como estas, cuales son tus próximos proyectos.

-Ahora entiendo porque todo el mundo te miraba raro cuando hablabas.- soltó Sam comiéndose otra tira de regaliz.

-Si, soy un calzonazos.- respondió sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla y viendo como su homologo arqueaba las cejas y fruncía los labios mientras escuchaba la pregunta.- Yo no hago eso.- protesto.

-¿El que?-

-Eso....- señalo el gesto-...eso con la boca.-

Sam se inclino sobre su cuerpo y miro fijamente la expresión del joven y como luego abría la boca para responder.

-Si que lo haces.-

-¿Que?- se incorporo el mayor.-No...no lo hago.- Sam sonrió divertido, se froto la nariz echando otro vistazo a la pantalla y dejando caer el brazo sobre la mesa asintió con la cabeza. -Te digo que no....¿Como voy a hacer yo esa gilipollez?....Si prácticamente parece que este pidiendo que me besen a gritos.-

-Créeme, Dean....lo haces y si ahí veces que de verdad parece que me lo pides...-

-¿Como has dicho?-

Sam abrió los ojos como platos al recapacitar en lo que había dicho y con un gemido pregunto para salirse por la tangente:

-¿Llevas gafas?-

El cazador se llevo las manos al rostro, notando así el pequeño metal, noto como el rubor subía a sus mejillas al ver la cara de curiosidad de su hermano.

-Si...es que.....- tartamudeo sin saber muy bien que decir. Por suerte el sistema defensivo de Dean Winchester tomo el mando.- Es que el imbecil de Jensen tiene miopía.- gruño.- Y adivina quien tiene que sufrir dolores de cabeza sino se pone estos culos de botella.-

-No son tan gruesos.- rió el mas pequeño.- Además...te quedan bien.-

-A mi todo me queda bien, niñato.- respondió dándole una colleja.- Ahora...ya sabemos como nos comportamos por separado, busca alguna entrevista en donde estemos los dos juntos.-

-Mandón.- mascullo girándose y tecleando en el ordenador.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto alzando la mano dispuesto a darle otro golpe.

-Aquí esta.- soltó el psíquico dejándose caer en el respladal de la silla.

-¿Qué es La Convención de Chicago.?- pregunto el cazador leyendo todas las paginas que salían en Google.

-¿Y porque te crees que yo lo se?. Te recuerdo que yo estoy igual que tu.- ironizo el mas pequeño comiéndose otra tira de regaliz.

-¿Quieres dejar de comer esas porquerías?-riño Dean quitando el tupper del alcance de su hermano.- Creí que estas porquerías no te gustaban.-

Sam parpadeo durante un breve instante de tiempo, como si su mente no entendiera a que venia ese gesto por parte del mayor.

-Y no me gustan.- respondió completamente seguro de si mismo.

-Pues te has comido media caja.- rio su hermano señalándola.

El psíquico miro sin poder creérselo. Dean tenia razón. Se había comido casi toda la caja mientras buscaba información y...No se había dado cuenta. Es mas, si no fuera por como lo miraba su hermano de seguro que volvería a coger los dulces.

-Aquí dice Desayuno con Jensen y Jared. ¿Lo pongo?- decidio cambiar el tema. Dean asintió con los labios fruncidos.

El video empezó medio minuto después de que le diera al clic. Y alli ambos se quedaron alucinados. El tal Jared no dejaba de bromear, sonreír, contar anécdotas y darles caña a las fans que se derretían con cada frase. ¡¡Si hasta gasto una broma de que se bajaría los pantalones a una chica que decía que le tenia dinero¡¡  
Mientras que Jensen solo asentía y tomaba café. Respondía amablemente a las chicas que suspiraban cada vez que hablaba.

Era de lo mas extraño.

En esa realidad, Sam se comportaba como Dean y a la inversa. Era algo que a ninguno de los dos le había pasado desapercibido, como tampoco se les había pasado el echo de que Jared o Jay como lo llamaba Jen (el homologo de Dean) no dejaba de tocar a su compañero.

Lo tocaba todo el tiempo.

De echo en un momento de la charla se seco el sudor de la cara contra la manga de la camisa de Jensen mientras este bebía café como si Jay lo hiciera siempre.

El lenguaje corporal del actor mas bajo no tranquilizo nada a Dean cuando este le paso una toalla para que se secara en ella. Mas bien lo puso mas nervioso. Entre esos dos había algo. Algo que se le escapaba o que no quería llegar a ver.

No estaba seguro.

Aun.

-Bueno.....- suspiro Sam una vez el video hubo terminado.- Parece que tengo que comportarme como tu.- sonrió girándose en la silla y enfrentándose a el.

-Si, es raro. Casi parece que....nos han intercambiado las personalidades.-

-Sip.- Dean arqueo una ceja al oír esa respuesta. Sam nunca hablaba así.- quiero decir: Si.-

-Vale...- dio una palmada para rebajar la tensión del momento.- Vamos a vestirnos. Hemos quedado para cenar dentro de poco y quiero terminar con ello pronto. Sinceramente no me hace gracia tener que comer con nuestro padre o.....tu ya me entiendes.- El psíquico asintió con la cabeza, observando como el cazador se dirigía al dormitorio para arreglarse. Lo llamo antes de que si quiera diera tres pasos.

-Jeffrey Dean Morgan.- El mayor de los hermanos frunció el gesto.- Nuestro padre. Se llama Jeffrey Dean Morgan.-

CONTINUARA.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

-Recuerda como tenemos que actuar. –repitió por enésima vez Sam mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta de la caravana.

Su padre....Jeffrey Dean Morgan, había llegado a la hora justa y en ese momento aporreaba la puerta gritándole a Jared que dejara de besuquear a Jensen y salieran de una buena vez, que iban a llegar tarde.

-Lo se, lo se...- respondió el cazador haciendo una mueca por el comentario que decía su padre.....Jeffrey.- Venga, abre...quiero acabar pronto con esto.- ordeno moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera a punto de entrar en una casa en la que tuvieran que practicar un exorcismo y moviendo los brazos de forma espasmódica para relajarse.

Se habían pasado gran parte de la tarde ensayando muecas, gestos y ademanes para no meter la pata en la cena y que alguien sospechara (aun mas) de que algo no iba bien. No hacia falta decir que la cosa no había salido muy bien. Todo iba perfecto hasta que llegaban a la parte en la que Sam tenia que tocarlo.

Esa parte era demasiado para Dean, que en el momento que sentía los brazos de su hermano rodearlo se ponía terriblemente tenso. Se había defendido con la excusa de que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de gestos pero la verdad era que se encendía como una central nuclear cada vez que los largos dedos del psíquico lo tocaban. Algo que el mayor de los Winchester no podía comprender. El había criado a Sam desde que era un bebe, lo había tocado infinidad de veces. ¿Porque ahora no podía hacerlo?...Es mas....¿Cuando habían dejado de comportarse como hermanos para convertirse en soldados?. Su raciocinio le echo la culpa a la educación que su padre les dio. Siempre hiendo de un lado para otro, fingiendo que no eran hermanos, haciéndose pasar por agentes del FBI o de la DEA, gente que por regla general nunca se toca. Si seguramente seria eso.

Así que decidieron que actuarían como tal pero sin tocarse. Nada de tocarse. le había advertido con un gesto demasiado grave para algo tan nimio.

-Hombre, por fin....¿He interrumpido algo?-pregunto Jeff con una gran sonrisa y un levantamiento de cejas, una vez que Sammy abrió la puerta, recibiéndolo con una gran sonrisa (fingida).

-Que mas quisiera yo.- soltó Sam con total naturalidad, como si lo hiciera todos los días y bajando los escalones de un salto.

Jeff le dio un fuerte abrazo que el psíquico no acertó devolver. Dean sonrió divertido al verlo, respiro aliviado al comprobar que no era el único que se sentía incomodo con eso de los tocamientos. Su sonrisa se ensancho al ver como el psíquico golpeo la espalda del actor como si fuera un robot. Tan grande y tan torpe .

No le hizo tanta gracia cuando el abrazado fue el.

-Tienes que darle mas sexo, Jen. Lo tienes a pan y agua.- regaño el actor señalando con el pulgar a su hermano.

Una replica cojonuda se moría por salir de la boca del cazador que tuvo que apretar los dientes en una mueca de disgusto, tal y como había visto que el tal Jensen hacia.

-Si, si. Anda, vamos a cenar.-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La cena transcurrió sin ningún problema. John resulto ser un tipo de lo mas simpático. Un poco dado a la bebida pero nada que no pudieran manejar.

Dean sonreía como un tonto al ver a su padre con la típica risita tonta y el balbuceo típico de los borrachos. Les contaba anécdotas de cuando rodaba la serie con ellos (Jensen y Jared), de lo bien que se lo pasaban y de las tonterías que se le ocurrían al homologo de Sam, que parecía ser todo un bromista.

Los tres reían ante las aventuras y desventuras que contaba el hombre, empapándose de paso de las personalidades de ellos mismos de esa dimensión. Las sospechas del cazador, en el trailer, de que Jensen era feliz quedaron confirmadas cuando John...Jeffrey, le dio una sonora palmada en el hombro diciéndole que los había echado de menos durante todo ese tiempo.

Todo iba bien hasta que Jeffrey soltó:

-Chicos....¿Os ha pasado algo?-pregunto completamente serio, haciéndoles creer que por un momento todo el alcohol que había ingerido se había evaporado. La sonora carcajada en forma de pedorreta que soltó les dijeron que no eran así.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Sam frunciendo el ceño.

-No os habéis tocado desde que hemos salido. ¿Es que algo va mal?- volvió a preguntar señalando a Jensen.- Se que no te gusta lo del Wincesto pero reconócelo Jen...- trago aire como si acabara de hacer un spring, cerro los ojos y guardo silencio durante un rato. El cazador espero pero viendo que tardaba en recuperarse cogió el vaso para beber. No había dado el primer trago cuando el actor dijo:- ...Dean esta loco por tirarse a su hermano.- La cerveza que estaba en su boca salió disparada manchando su parte de la mesa.

-¿Que?- bramo asustado.- No...no....- empezó a decir alzando las manos al comprender lo que su padre insinuaba.- Yo no...digo, Dean no quiere hacer eso.... -se defendió.

-Venga ya...- replico Jeff bebiendo de su vaso.- Esa forma de proteger a Sam, esa forma de mantener las distancias, el no hablar de sentimientos...- el actor bebió un largo trago del vaso, pasándole desapercibido lo que sus palabras le hacían a los hermanos.- Aunque yo sigo pensando que en realidad la culpa es de Sam- soltó filosófico

-¿Mía?- pregunto el psíquico no sabiendo si tenia que reír por la expresión que había puesto su hermano o horrorizarse por lo que acababa de oír. Sin duda oír esas cosas de boca de su padre no eran para nada normal. Puede que a le hubiera pasado desapercibido todo lo que ese hombre con la apariencia de John Winchester pero todo eso había cambiado desde que se había despertado en esa dimensión tan extraña.

-Oh...vamos, Jay. Tu eres el gran defensor del Wincesto. Todos sabemos que Sam se largo a estudiar porque quería no soportaba no poder tener a su hermano cerca sin tocarlo.- Sam sintió como la garganta se le secaba. Miro a Dean que en ese momento se cubría la boca con las manos, tosiendo con fuerza.- Cualquiera diría que os ha cogido de sorpresa.- dijo en una gran carcajada.

A partir de ese momento la cena solo pudo empeorar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Joder con nuestro padre y sus guarradas.- gruño Dean lanzando la chaqueta contra el sofá y quitándose las gafas. Le dolía horriblemente la cabeza.

-Tengo que reconocer que un poco salido si que es- dijo sin saber como tenia que sentirse el psíquico mientras imitaba a su hermano mientras se dirigía a la nevera y cogía una botella de agua. Bebió de forma ávida, tanta cerveza le había dejado la boca de esparto.

-¿Solo un poco?-mascullo Dean dirigiéndose quitándole la botella y dudando por un momento si coger un vaso o no. El cazador se encogió de hombros mentalmente, diciéndose a si mismo que todo lo que había escuchado esa noche era producto de una mente cegada por el alcohol, así que bebió del cuello como si nada. Le paso completamente desapercibido como su hermano se le quedo embobado mirando completamente hipnotizado en como subía y bajaba su nuez de Adán por culpa del liquido. Se limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano.- No se que ha sido peor.-continuo.- Si la parte en las que miraba a las camareras o cuando se ponía a hablar de esos fanfics guarros en los que tu y yo nos liábamos.- hizo una mueca al recordar las historias que salían por la boca de Jeff y no supo si estaba mas enfadado porque ambos se liaban o porque era él el que terminaba a cuatro patas.

-Es mejor leerlo que escucharlo...créeme.- Sam se arrepintió de decirlo en cuanto las palabras salieron por su boca.

-¿Has leído esas cosas?-casi chillo Dean llevándose la mano al pecho de forma melodramática y con una mueca de horror en el rostro.

-Ehhhhhh.....yo....esto...-

-Samuel Winchester...- grazno el mayor abriendo mucho los ojos. El psíquico bajo la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Sabia que a partir de ese momento su hermano le iba a hacer la vida imposible.- Tío, no te haces las suficientes pajas.- resoplo frotándose las sienes.

Hay estaba, la primera de muchas.

-Solo he dicho que era mejor leerlo que escucharlo, Dean.- refunfuño.

-Si, si..eso es lo que quieres hacerme creer pero en el fondo eres un pervertido.- Sam sintió como las orejas se le ponían rojas. ¿Es que no podía ser como cualquier hermano mayor y dejar pasar el tema?- venga, Sammy, reconócelo. En el fondo siempre has sido un poco rarito.- dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras se dirigía al dormitorio.

-Te estoy diciendo que solo lo leí, no que me gustara.- se defendió el menor siguiéndolo.

-Claro, claro..Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que te decías mientras lo leías.....se que estoy bueno pero tanto como....-empezó a decir dirigiéndose al baño.

-Arrrrggghhh....eres increíble.- corto Sam desplomándose sobre la cama. Dio un respingo en el sitio cuando sintió algo duro contra su nalga derecha. Medio segundo después la televisión que descansaba en lo alto de un mueble se encendió. El psíquico se contorsiono para coger el mando e intentar apagar la tele pero se distrajo con las maldiciones del cazador sobre esa dimensión de depravados y que al cabo de los 30 años se enteraba de que su inocente hermano también lo era..- ¡¡¿Quieres dejarlo ya?¡¡...Además, te recuerdo que en casi todos esos relatos tu eres el que se muere por mis huesos.- fue una replica estúpida pero fue la única que le salió.

-Eso solo deja claro una cosa.- sentencio Dean saliendo del baño y encarándolo para dejar el tema zanjado.- Que de verdad lo que predomina ahí es la ....Ficción. – señalo el mayor juntando los dedos y deslizándolos hacia la derecha, como si subrayara la palabra.

Ninguno de los dos reparo en que el video empezaba a funcionar.

-¿Ósea que yo no puedo hacer suplicar a nadie a la hora de tener sexo?- se cruzo de brazos el mas pequeño sin reparar en lo absurda que se estaba volviendo la conversación.

Dean abrió la boca para responder pero en ese momento una voz terriblemente familiar le interrumpió:

-Jay ¿Quieres estarte quieto y dejar la cámara de video en su sitio?, como me la rompas me la pagas.- señalo la voz de Dean o en este caso de Jensen.

Ambos se giraron hacia el televisor y allí se quedaron de una pieza cuando vieron...........

CONTINUARA.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

-Si te la rompo te compras una nueva que para eso ganas una pasta.-

Soltó la voz en off de Jay mientras la imagen se movía rápidamente, parecía que la llevaba un niño de cinco años en vez de uno de veinticinco. Sam se echo a un lado para dejarle sitio a Dean que se sentó en ese momento junto a el. Ninguno apartaba la vista de la pantalla.

-Hablo en serio, Jared, como me la rompas..te la cargas.- gruño Jensen desde un punto indeterminado de la habitación ya que la cámara seguía sin a puntar a nada en concreto.

A ambos hermanos les costo un poco darse cuenta de que la habitación que se estaba grabando era la misma donde ellos estaban. La imagen tembló un momento y luego se quedo estática, al parecer el homologo de Sam la había dejado descansar sobre la mesa que estaba al lado del televisor, grabando la mitad de la cama. Dean se pregunto porque haría algo así. Medio segundo después apareció Jay con una sonrisa divertida, parecía fijar la cama de tal forma que grabara la cama perfectamente.

-¿Que estoy haciendo?-pregunto Sam frunciendo el ceño.

-Shhh.....No tengo ni idea y ese no eres tu.- regaño el cazador sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Ver la cara de niño travieso que se pintaba en el rostro de su hermano mientras daba los últimos retoques a la grabación fue algo que le hizo dar un salto el corazón.

La sonrisa de Jared se agrando en la pantalla, luego se levanto y desapareció sin apagar la cámara, dejándola fija pero eso no significaba que no oyeran nada.

-¿Donde va?-parpadeo Dean dándose cuenta de que la filmación se tenia que haber echo hacia poco ya que las sabanas eran las mismas en las que estaban sentados.

-No se ....-

-¿Que haces?- La voz de Jensen se oyó en un pequeño gritito de sorpresa.-Estate quieto, estoy enfadado contigo. -Unos ruidos de pelea se oyeron de fondo.no...no quiero que....-

De repente silencio. Un silencio sepulcral que hizo que ambos se pusieran terriblemente nerviosos.

-¿Que ha pasado?-Dean se puso tenso pero no llego a apartar la mirada del aparato.

-No lo se....Tal vez en ese momento fue cuando nos intercambiamos.- se aventuro a decir Sam.

-No lo creo, yo estaba en la cama y tu en el sofá. ¿Recuerdas?.-

-Ah.....-

Un movimiento en la pantalla les hizo centrarse de nuevo en las imágenes, alguien había tirado algo pero había pasado demasiado rápido como para verlo. Sam se pregunto si debía dar marcha atrás para poder verlo mejor. Cogió el mando dispuesto a hacerlo cuando el cuerpo de su hermano o mejor dicho Jensen cayo sobre la cama, desnudo de cintura para arriba mirando hacia alguien con expresión molesta. El mando se le cayo de las manos.

Ambos se quedaron mudos antes lo que paso después.

-Te digo que no pienso hacerlo, me da igual.- advirtió Jensen reptando cama arriba para alejarse de su compañero que en ese momento aparecia en la pantalla parecía subirse en la cama a cuatro patas.-Que se te quite de la cabeza, Padalecki.-

-Vamos, Jenny....Sabes que en el fondo es verdad.- ronroneo cerrando las manos sobre los pantalones del rubio y tirando con fuerza. El cuerpo de Ackles reboto contra la cama ante el brusco movimiento.

-Si, sabia que eras un pervertido pero no que la cosa llegara a tanto como para........- la frase quedo inconclusa cuando el gigante de Texas le tapo la boca con húmedo beso.

Sam noto como el cuerpo de su hermano se ponía rígido, sopeso que en los próximos diez segundos se levantaría con las venas del cuello marcadas y gritando que apagara ese aparato del diablo. Pero curiosamente no se movió, se quedo completamente quieto, con su verde mirada clavada en la pantalla. Así que decidió volver a concentrarse en las imágenes.  
En ese momento Jared (su homologo) le mordía el pecho a Jensen que agarraba las sabanas con fuerza diciendo una y otra vez que no lo haría. Le resulto raro el verse a si mismo devorando a su hermano de esa forma y el ver como este se revolvía excitado, haciendo esos ruidos que nunca había escuchado en lo referente a su persona, también le resulto terriblemente extraño el no sentir asco. Puede que los que estaban en la pantalla actuaran de forma diferente y se llamaran de forma distinta pero a fin de cuentas eran ellos... o mejor dicho sus cuerpos.

Desnudos.

Calientes.

Rozándose.

Trago saliva de forma ruidosa.

-Dilo...-

-No.- Jadeo Jensen poniendo los ojos en blanco al sentir como Jay hundía la nariz en su vello pubico y le rozaba la erección con su garganta.- No pienso...hacerlo...no pienso...pienso....- Jen sentía como iba perdiendo la batalla contra ese energúmeno que era Jared, no comprendía como era posible que con solo una caricia pudiera convertirlo en mantequilla. Supo que Jared había ganado cuando empezó a lamerlo despacio, sin prisas pero sin pausas, exactamente igual que hacia con esos extraños caramelos que tanto les gustaban.

-Solo es un juego...Además....sabes que en el fondo quieres hacerlo.- ronroneo el mas alto acariciando su miembro de forma lenta con la lengua, tanto que por un momento Jensen pensó que iba a parar.-Dilo....-

-Son solo hermanos....solo eso...solo....- un jadeo corto la frase cuando sintió como el largo dedo de Jay dibujaba lentamente su oscura entrada, mandando escalofríos a su columna vertebral y preparándolo sin llegar a entrar para lo que vendría en cuanto dijera las palabras mágicas.-No pares.....Sammy.-jadeo maldiciéndose a si mismo por no poder negarle nada.

Dean sabia que debería de haberse levantado y apagar la televisión nada mas ver aparecer al tal Jared aparecer en pantalla con esa sonrisa que nunca había visto pero se quedo prendado de la felicidad que reinaba en el rostro del joven, luego oyó su voz tan diferente a las entrevistas que había visto que se quedo prendado mirando el aparato.  
Y ahora se encontraba mirándose a si mismo, completamente desnudo o eso suponía ya que la cámara solo lo filmaba de cadera para arriba (Dio gracias a Dios por eso) con su el homologo de Sam (Que había resultado ser todavía mas pervertido que John) haciéndole una felacion o eso creía porque solo veía como su homologo se contorsionaba como una culebra, Jay quedaba completamente fuera de su visión y no supo si eso fue mejor o peor. Mejor porque no sabia como reaccionaria al ver a su hermano con su miembro en la boca o peor por las sucia imágenes que su mente le regalaba.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Jen susurro el nombre de Sammy, haciendo que ambos se quedaran sin respiración. Si solo hubiera sido eso, vale...pero en los pocos segundos que pasaron desde que el nombre fue pronunciado hasta que Jared volvió a subir para besarle en los labios el actor sufrió una transformación ante sus ojos. Pasando ser el tímido Jensen Ackles al mal hablado Dean Winchester.

Algo se movió dentro del cazador.

No supo identificarlo.

-Sammy....Esto no esta bien..no esta bien.....- jadeo devolviéndole un beso, sintiendo como su lengua se escapaba de su boca para luchar contra la del psíquico que se rozaba contra el.

-Es perfecto.- respondió Jared imitando a Sam a la perfección.- Voy a salvarte, Dean....¿Lo sabes, verdad?-pregunto separándose un poco y mirándolo a los ojos. Jensen sonrió divertido, con esa sonrisa que el cazador reservaba solo para su hermano que decía que lo sabia, que lo comprendía. Pero nada salió de sus labios. Soltó un gemido cuando Jay se movió despacio sobre el- Y sino puedo salvarte iré al infierno contigo.- grazno mordiéndole el hombro sin dejar de rozarse.

Sammy se revolvió en el sitio al oír esa frase que había pensado mas de una vez cuando eran las tantas de la madrugada y no veía un buen final a lo de romper el pacto. Tenia que reconocer que muchas veces lo había pensado, el levantarse y matar a alguien inocente y así asegurarse un viaje sin retorno al infierno. Nunca llego a hacerlo porque defraudaría a Dean. Pero también tenia que reconocer que No pocas veces había pensado eso que Jay le comentaba a Jensen. Era increíble como a pesar de parecer tan diferentes tanto el como su homologo parecían pensar igual.

-¿Que....Que va a hacer?-jadeo Dean señalando la televisión. Sam alzo la vista justo a tiempo de ver como en ese momento Jared encarnando el papel del spiquico volteaba a su hermano y se lamía dos dedos para luego hacerlos deslizar hasta que la cámara dejo de captarlos. Jensen mordió la almohada medio segundo después y cerro los ojos, dejando que ambos le vieran las venas marcadas del cuello. Sam se dijo a si mismo que no podía moverse, que tenia que quedarse muy quieto y pasase lo que pasase no debía alzar la mano y acomodar su erección en los pantalones.

-Joder, Jay....-refunfuño Jensen apretando los dientes.

-Sam.-corrigió Jared mordiéndole el hombro sin dejar de dilatarlo.

-Ya te he dicho que son solo hermanos, pervertido.- el actor se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir la lengua de su amante acariciarle la espina dorsal.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que Dean se muere porque Sam le haga esto.- regaño el mas alto aplicando mas rapidez a sus movimientos, haciendo que Jensen se arqueara al sentirlo.

-No...solo son hermanos...hermano...hermanos...- negó con la cabeza el mas bajo rozándose contra el colchón para aumentar la fricción contra su miembro.

-¿Sabes porque Sam se fue a Stanford?-sonrió divertido ignorándolo mientras sacaba los dedos de su cuerpo y posicionaba su miembro en la dilatada entrada.- Porque se moría por hacerle esto a su hermano- entro en su compañero con una embestida rápida y seca que hizo que Jen soltara un gritito de dolor.- No porque deseaba dejar de cazar, sino porque la idea de desear que su hermano se pusiera de rodillas para chuparsela le atormentaba, porque Jen....tus labios...joder, tus labios.- siguio diciendo embistiendo dentro de su compañero sin importarle el dolor que le infligía.- y tus pecas....esa jodidas pecas que tienes por todo el cuerpo.....- soltó en un gruñido, pasándole la lengua por la espalda de forma obscena.

Jen soltó un gemido excitado y volvió a morder la almohada mientras Jay embestía como si de un potro salvaje se tratara. Puede que no le gustara el Wincesto pero tenia que reconocer que le encantaba ese tipo de discusiones con Jay que siempre terminaban de esa forma. Con el Padalecki follandolo contra el colchón mientras el fingía que no le gustaba.

Tres minutos después Jared se corrió mordiéndole el hombro para impedir que un rugido animal se escapara de sus labios. No se movieron durante unos segundos en los que Jensen solo oía la respiración de su compañero contra su oreja y su peso aplastándolo. Dejo que este se recuperara, dejando pasar lo que el creyó el tiempo suficiente, luego se movió un poco, lo justo para hacerle saber que el aun tenia un pequeño problema. Jay entendió perfectamente, se dejo caer sobre su costado de tal forma que la cámara los filmaba de cara y sin salir de el empezó a masturbarlo con rapidez.  
El simple acto de la masturbación era algo que a Jensen le daba igual, había pasado muchos años haciéndolo y había llegado a un punto en que los orgasmos por su propia mano eran de lo mas insípidos. Cambio de opinión la primera vez que se acostó con Jared. No porque su compañero lo hiciera de forma diferente (masturbar a un hombre no tenia mucha ciencia) sino porque el muy cabron no se callaba. Ni siquiera en ese momento tan intimo. Sino todo lo contrario. Hablaba y hablaba. De una forma que Jensen no había oído nunca. Decía obscenidades dignas de Dean Winchester mezcladas con el tono de voz inocente que utilizaría la hermana Teresa de Calcuta. La primera vez que lo oyó no aguanto mucho y no es que ahora fuera por mejor camino. Tenia que concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas para no correrse a la segunda sacudida. Sentía a Jared dentro de el, moviéndose muy poco, sus largas piernas entrelazándose con las suyas para evitar que se le escapara (como si el quisiera hacer tal cosa), su respiración en la oreja y su mano...su gran mano....apretándolo y masturbándolo con una violencia que por un momento pensó que le arrancaría la polla.  
No oía lo que decía. Ni le importaba. Solo se concentraba en ese tono con el acento marcado de Texas, porque cuando Jared follaba le salía la vena Texana. Le decía algo sobre la serie. Sobre que Kripke era un salido hijo de puta que se moría por ver a los dos hermanos revolcándose en la cama como ellos lo hacían en ese momento y que Kim le apoyaba, que por eso a cada episodio que hacían el Wincesto era mas palpable.

Sinceramente a Jensen le importaba una mierda. Hacia mucho tiempo que pasaba del Wincesto, de echo agradecía su existencia porque de no ser por el nada de lo que pasaba en ese momento estaría pasando.

Se tenso al sentir el orgasmo y encajo los dientes. Jared embistió contra su cuerpo tanto con su miembro como con su mano, haciendo que una sensación de dolor placentero le recorriera como una corriente eléctrica. Se corrió de forma silenciosa, torciendo la boca en un gesto de pura lujuria, sintiendo como su semen era liberado en forma de potente chorro que lleno la mano de su amante y gran parte de su pecho.

Una sonrisa estúpida se le formo al sentir como Jay seguía masturbándolo de forma suave con una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el pecho, esparciendo así su semilla por gran parte de su cuerpo. Quiso decirle que dejara de hacer guarradas pero le era imposible. Amaba demasiado a ese gilipollas como para prohibirle algo.

-Entonces....¿Wincesto o Only Bro?- pregunto juguetón el mas alto incorporándose lo justo para mirarle a los ojos.

Jensen solo un pequeño jadeo, cuando se movió y sintió el miembro de Jay aun dentro de el. Duro. Se maravillo ante la facilidad de su compañero de reponerse ante una sesión de sexo. Cosa que le encantaba.

-Ya sabes la respuesta.- respondió mordiéndose el labio.

-Entonces tendré que convencerte.- sonrió volviendo a besarle.

En ese momento el televisor se volvió negro, la cinta se había acabado. El silencio que reino fue tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Acababan de ver como se tocaban, gemían, como se corrían el uno con el otro seguido de una promesa de que volverían hacerlo una y otra vez. Nada de ¿Que he echo? o puede que no seamos hermanos pero si somos hombres o cosas así.

Dean se levanto molesto, apago el televisor con furia y encaro a su hermano con una advertencia pintada en la cara. Vio como el psíquico se incorporaba sobre si mismo sin llegar a levantarse y tragaba saliva ruidosamente haciendo que el cazador se odiara todavía aun mas por no sentirse horrorizado, asqueado o algo parecido por lo que acababa de ver. De echo el fuerte pinchazo que sentía en el abdomen le decía que sentía todo lo contrario.

-No hemos visto nada.- siseo.- Esos que hemos visto no éramos nosotros, ¿Vale?-

El psíquico asintió rápido, intentando aun procesar la información. Dean asintió con la cabeza y fue a dar un paso para irse pero en ese momento piso algo que le hizo trastabillar y caer de rodillas al suelo. Alzo las manos para no terminar con la cara en la moqueta y algo duro paro su avance. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el sitio al ver que tenia las manos apoyadas en las rodillas de Sam que lo miraba con los ojos desencajados y el cuerpo echado un poco hacia atrás, como si supiera lo que debía a hacer pero no se atreviera a dar el paso. Por un momento Dean se imagino a su hermanito echándose hacia adelante y besándole como Jared había echo con Jensen. Un escalofrió de pura excitación se le clavo en los riñones. Y el no pudo mas que regañarse a si mismo. Estaba de rodillas, entre las piernas de su hermano pequeño que de seguro no tenia una erección de mil demonios, seguro...ese bulto que le deformaba la zona pélvica no era otra cosa que un efecto visual de los vaqueros y el por su puesto no estaba excitado. Nop...no señor.

Se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo, intentando no tocarlo mas de lo necesario. Si el silencio era antes pesado ahora era casi insoportable.

-Voy...Voy a darme una vuelta.- se oyó decir.

Sam no respondió, solo lo miraba con los ojos desencajados, con el cuerpo echado un poco atrás y las palmas de las manos sobre el colchón, consiguiendo así que Dean no solo se sintiera sucio por quedársele mirando sino que se sintiera terriblemente desnudo.

Se encamino hacia la puerta y con el rabillo del ojo vio que lo que había pisado y había provocado su caída no era otra cosa que el mando a distancia, maldijo por lo bajo al aparato que parecía emperrado en enseñarles algo que ellos no querían ver.

Intento no dar un portazo cuando salió de la caravana.

CONTINUARA.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Odiaba aquella dimensión. La odiaba mas que a los demonios, mas que al Ojos Amarillos, mas que a la zorra a la que le vendió el alma. Lo odiaba. No era solo que le hubiera costado Dios y ayuda encontrar un puto bar para poder emborracharse, ni siquiera que cuando cruzara las puertas dos chicas le miraran con los ojos como platos preguntándose la una a la otra si el era ese actor tan famoso, ni siquiera la mierda de música pija que se oía de fondo....no..que va....lo que de verdad le jodia era que justo cuando pidió lo que en principio iba a ser su primera cerveza el barman le dijo que esa era la ultima que le servia. Que debido a la huelga empezarían a cerrar temprano ya que todos sus clientes no aparecerían.

 

A partir de ese momento también odio la huelga.

Y ahora se encontraba con solo una cerveza light (puto bar de pijos) en el cuerpo, buscando alguna otra fuente de alcohol sin tener éxito, deambulando como un puñetero vagabundo.

Soltó un juramento.

La verdad era que aunque no era tarde el barman tenia toda la razón, no había ni una sola persona por la calle. Decidió que lo mejor era volver sobre sus pasos y entrar de nuevo en el estudio. No conocía bien esa dimensión, no quería arriesgarse a encontrarse con algo raro y fastidiar su regreso a casa. Por que una cosa estaba clara: Iban a volver.  
Volverían a esa dimensión que llamaban casa, en donde el Impala era su nena y no la de un hippioso-fuma-porros, donde la noche estaba plagada de monstruos de pesadilla que se podían espantar con un buen puñado de sal y su Sam era su hermano, no un pervertido que se lo follaba contra la cama mientras le susurraba guarradas al oído.

Sacudió la cabeza en el justo momento que entraba en el set. El guardia de seguridad se le quedo mirando de forma extraña pero no dijo nada, creyéndose que iba con dos copas de mas. Anduvo entre las caravanas intentando convencer a su mente de que no podía evocar esas imágenes. Imágenes sucias de el mordiendo la almohada con las venas del cuello a punto de reventarle. Se pregunto que tipo de hermano era. Desde luego no era uno normal porque si lo hubiera sido no hubiera salido huyendo como una chica a la que han pillado besuqueando la foto de su actor favorito cuando la cinta se acabo y tuvo que enfrentarse al tenso silencio y a la mirada de Sam, no, se abría quedado. Y le habría echo frente a la situación. No solo habría dicho eso de: Esto no ha pasado y pies para que os quiero.  
El problema era que estaba demasiado avergonzado consigo mismo y no por la dichosa cinta de las pelotas, curiosamente solo le había prestado atención cuando Jensen llamo Sammy a Jared. En mientras solo eran un par de desconocidos que se parecían curiosamente a ellos comiéndose la boca, algo que a el le daba igual. Haya cada cual con sexualidad mientras sean felices y le dejen en paz....PLIN pero en cuanto oyó el nombre de Sammy....con su tono de voz cargado con una desesperación que nunca había sentido....en cuanto lo oyó....

-Grrrrrrrr.- gruño hundiendo las manos en su corto cabello y jalando de el. Aquello no podía estar pasando. No podía. No era un pervertido...no...

Un ruido justo a su derecha lo hizo ponerse terriblemente tenso.

Con la experiencia de los años, Dean se pego a la caravana mas cercana y observo los alrededores, dispuesto a saltar si había alguna amenaza. Se relajo visiblemente cuando vio al mismo tipo bajito y medio calvo con el que se tropezó esa mañana. Kripke, sino recordaba mal

El estomago se le revolvió al darse cuenta de que ese era el hombre que le había truncado la vida, que había creado al demonio de ojos amarillos, que había echo arder su casa, que hizo que Sam se separara de el para luego matar a su novia y que luego asesino a su hermano obligándole a vender su alma al demonio.

Dean no tenia el suficiente alcohol en sangre como para no ser dueño de sus actos por lo cual no se alegro. Sin duda le hubiera encantado reventarle la cara a puñetazos sin sentirse culpable pero el hombre parecía el típico friki al que encerraban en las taquillas del instituto. Recordó lo que odiaba a ese tipo de chicos, no porque lo miraran mal ni nada por el estilo, sino porque la mayoría de ellos tenían el suficiente coeficiente intelectual como para no dejarse amedrentar por los capullos de turno y Dean odiaba a ese tipo de personas que no le hacen frente a las situaciones difíciles. Cerro los puños, sin saber muy bien si se los iba a estampar en el rostro antes de decir esta boca es mía.

El hombre no pareció verlo, algo por lo que lo odio aun mas. Dean era un cazador, le gustaba eso de coger desprevenido, pero le gustaba cuando la presa era peligrosa y difícil de capturar y sobraba decir que Kripke no era ni peligroso, ni difícil de matar. Así que hizo piso con fuerza, tanta que de seguro le estarian escuchando hasta en Canada pero el muy capullo ni se dio cuenta, parecía muy interesado en el libro que llevaba en las manos, Dean se sorprendió de que pudiera ver con la oscuridad que reinaba a su alrededor y aun mas de que pudiera andar sin tropezarse, ese hombre parecía el típico que se tropieza hasta con su propia sombra, sin embargo andaba con paso seguro, como si todos las noches hiciera el mismo recorrido.

La ira de Dean mermo un poco cuando reparo en lo que estaba leyendo: Un libro de pactos y viajes entre dimensiones.

Tal vez era Kripke el que los había arrastrado hasta esa loca dimensión

Mastico un juramento al darse cuenta de que la paliza que aun no tenia planeada tendría que esperar. Averiguar el porque y el quien lo habían arrastrado allí era prioritario. Así que relajo sus pasos y con tono casual dijo:

-Kripke.- llamo imitando la postura seca de su homologo.

-Hola, Jen...¿Que haces aquí a estas horas?-pregunto el hombre visiblemente sorprendido.

Dean estuvo tentado de echarle en cara que estaba allí por culpa suya y de nadie mas pero debido a su trabajo sabia que las cosas no siempre eran lo que parecían. Así que con un encogimiento de hombros respondió:

-Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo....¿Que lees?-pregunto con un toque de impaciencia por acabar con ese tema y empezar con los puñetazos.

-Oh.....- una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en el rostro del guionista.- Estoy buscando la manera de salvar a Dean del pacto.-

Esa frase hizo que el mundo se le cayera a los pies.

-¿Como?- jadeo sin poder creérselo. Ese hombre al que hace cuestión de medio segundo de seguro abría reventado la cara a ostias estaba buscando una forma de salvarlo. ¿Porque?.

-No se porque sigues sorprendiéndote, Jen. Ya te explique en su tiempo que quiero a los Winchester como si fueran mis hijos.-

Las ganas de golpearlo volvieron de forma arrolladora. ¿Quererlos como sus hijos?...Sinceramente si así quería a sus hijos... ¿Como querría a sus enemigos?

-Claro..y por eso haces que me vaya al Infierno al terminar el año.-gruño chasqueando la lengua. Olvidando por completo que para Kripke el no era Dean Winchester sino un actor de tres al cuarto.

-Si, veo que sigues molesto por eso.- susurro el hombre consiguiendo que el tal Jensen subiera unos puntos en su ranking, al parecer el también le sentaba mal toda esa historia del pacto.- Anda .... acompáñame a mi caravana.- ordeno de forma suave.

No supo por que obedeció, en mas de una ocasión se dijo que si se encerraba con el en la caravana podría macharlo a golpes en la intimidad si la cosa se ponía muy seria pero sabia perfectamente que se engañaba. Había algo en ese hombre, no sabia que...pero había algo que le ...tranquilizaba.

Se quedo de una pieza al entrar en la caravana del guionista. Las paredes estaban plagadas de mapas y dibujos de bestias. La pared de enfrente de la puerta parecía tener un árbol genealógico de toda su familia, bastante corto ya que terminaba con sus dos nombres. Debajo del nombre de Sam y Dean había dos rayas, como si cada uno fueran a tener dos hijos. Algo que en Sam podría ser posible pero...en el no.  
Un escritorio plagado de papeles gobernaba toda la estancia que era exactamente igual que el trailer de Jensen solo que centenares de libros lo custodiaban, por un momento el cazador recordó la casa de Bobby y como sus libros parecían comerle cada vez mas terreno. El hombre dejo el libro que leía en la mesa, aplastando una pila de papeles que pareció protestar por el peso, luego se quedo mirando la pared de detrás del escritorio y medio segundo después se sentó pesadamente en el sillón, delante de la maquina de escribir. Dean observo la ultima pared, el aire abandono sus pulmones cuando vio que allí había dibujado los momentos mas importantes de los últimos meses:

Cuando Sam le dijo que le salvaría por lo del pacto, la espera en la mansión cuando iban a cazar a los siete pecados capitales, la vez que se quedo encerrado con esa demonio que le dijo que su hermano estaba destinado a liderar los ejércitos, la conversación de Ruby de que no podía salvarlos.

Todo.

-Esto no se lo he contado a nadie y espero que no salga de aquí.- comenzó a decir el guionista llamando su atención. - La primera temporada de la serie fue estupenda, algo espectacular, tanto que me alegro el haber cambiado los dos personajes de periodistas a cazadores y de simples compañeros a hermanos.- Dean se quedo perplejo ante esa nueva información. ¿El y Sam iban a ser periodistas y no hermanos?. Hubiera sido algo gracioso.- pero la segunda temporada ....- hizo una mueca de desastre.- ...la productora decía que querían cancelar la serie, que no les llamaba la atención y si a eso le sumábamos lo puritanos que son con lo referente al wincesto....- Ahí estaba otra vez, la maldita palabra que estaba empezando a arruinarle la vida.

-¿Por eso hiciste que hiciera el pacto?. ¿Para salvar la serie?-escupió tensando los músculos de las piernas y decidiendo que era cambiar el tema.

-En parte....-suspiro dejando de caer la cabeza sobre el sillón y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.- ....Tenia que darle un final impactante a la serie y que así renovaran cosa que por cierto conseguimos pero a parte de eso también quería dejar patente una cosa.-

-¿Que cosa?-gruño reprimiendo las ganas de estamparle los nudillos en la nariz.

Kripke sonrió con pesar, se froto la frente con las manos y con aire cansado respondió:

-Que Dean ama tanto a su hermano que no le importaría vender su alma por el y que Sam le corresponde de tal forma que no le importa cambiar y convertirse en lo que mas odia con tal de salvarlo.-

-Creo que acabamos de volver al tema del Wincesto.- supuso el cazador confundido.

-Exacto...-sonrió el hombre sin un ápice de maldad en su voz.- Todo empezó con una historia de fantasmas y venganza y ahora se ha convertido en una historia de amor. ¿No es maravilloso?-

-¿Maravilloso?- escupió Dean asqueado.-¿Maravilloso es hacer que dos hermanos, sangre de la misma sangre se acuesten?. ¿Se quieran de una manera que no es normal?-casi chillo arqueando las cejas.

Kripke aspiro hondo, cerrando los ojos y dejando que sus pulmones se ensancharan hasta que casi le dolieron, dejo que pasara un tiempo, al cazador le pareció que lo que estaba haciendo era tranquilizarse y no pensar lo que iba a decir. Al parecer había mantenido muchas veces ese tipo de conversación.

-Se que tu no lo entiendes, Jen. Lo se perfectamente. Pero a ver como consigo explicarte que sin Dean no existiría Sam, ni a la inversa.- Empezó a hablar con voz tranquila, abriendo mucho los dedos de las manos y formando con ellos una especie de bola imaginaria.- Tu me estas hablando de un amor sucio, un amor basado solo en el sexo. No ves mas allá de que son hermanos a partes de hombres. Yo no veo eso, veo a dos cazadores que no dudarían en arrancarase los ojos el uno por el otro.- chasqueo los dedos con una sonrisa.- que el amor que sienten es tan fuerte como la sangre que les corre por las venas. A Dean no le importa que Sam tenga predestinado ser un líder demoníaco..- el cazador abrió la boca para protestar pero el guionista se lo impidió alzando una mano.-...Sam sabe que no perderá la batalla contra su lado oscuro porque Dean esta con el y mientras su superhéroe, su hermano, su padre, su tutor sigua vivo todo estará bien. Seguirán cazando cosas y salvando gente.-

La forma en que Kripke hablaba hizo que el estomago se le encogiera, aquel hombre de verdad los amaba tal y como había dicho. Lo notaba en su forma de hablar, en sus gestos, en como le brillaban los ojos.

-No creo que Sam ame a Dean de esa forma.- susurro bajando la cabeza, sintiéndose sucio por siquiera insinuarlo.

-¿Y como lo sabes, Jen?- espeto el hombre.- ¿A caso se lo has preguntado?- la verdad era que en eso tenia razón pero...¿para que preguntar algo de lo que ya se conoce la respuesta?.- Mira, no me importa lo que pienses del Wincesto.- continuo levantándose.- Solo tengo dos cosas claras. Una: Que esos dos mendrugos se aman y me duele horriblemente no poder reflejarlo en pantalla porque se me echarían encima los productores, por eso soy tan fan de los Fanfics .-

Un silencio pesado reino entre ambos.

-¿Y la segunda?-carraspeo el mayor de los Winchester.

-Que voy a salvarte.-El tono que utilizo estaba tan cargado de seguridad que por un momento Dean pensó que Kripke lo había reconocido, que sabia que el era Dean, el cazador, el producto de su imaginación que sin saber como se había escapado del mundo de fantasía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam se sentía un mierda. No había retenido a su hermano cuando la cinta de video se apago, es mas...no había dicho nada. Y lo mas duro es que no se sentía mal por eso, sino porque lo que había visto le había gustado. No le costo lo mas mínimo el imaginarse a si mismo haciéndole esas cosas a Dean.

Ni lo mas mínimo.

Supuso que tal vez su sangre demoníaca tenia la culpa, que tal vez lo que quiera que fuera que el Demonio de Ojos Amarillos hubiera echo con el lo estaba carcomiendo lentamente pero la verdad es que era engañarse a si mismo. Jeffrey tenia razón, por eso se había ido seis años antes a Stanford.  
Era cierto que quería estudiar, que quería una vida normal pero también era verdad que deseaba a su hermano de una forma que no debía.  
Lo achaco a su extraña infancia y a sus revueltas hormonas durante los años que estuvo con Jess pero cuando Dean apareció en su apartamento, cuando lo tumbo en el suelo y el le dijo esa estúpida frase con ese tono lleno de sarcasmo.....

 

Todo se fue a la mierda.

Y ahora se encontraba tirado en el sofá en el que se había despertado aquella mañana, maldiciendo a Jensen por no tener nada mas fuerte que botellas de agua con gas en la nevera y fustigándose mentalmente por haber vuelto a visionar la famosa cinta.

Se golpeo la cabeza con las palmas de las manos en un vano intento de expulsar las imágenes de su cabeza pero era imposible. La imagen de su hermano mordiendo la almohada mientras el lo penetraba se había gravado en su mente a fuego y nada parecía poder quitarla.

Se dejo caer sobre el respaldal del sofá y agarro el mando, se le quedo mirando como si fuera un instrumento del diablo. ¿Como algo tan pequeño podía joderles la vida en tan poco tiempo? Con un suspiro de frustración encendió la televisión. La imagen de Dean conduciendo un coche mientras le gritaba a Bobby por el móvil apareció en pantalla.

Genial.

En ese momento Bobby decía que el tal Jeremy había desaparecido del mapa, que no lo encontraban.

Dios Bendito

 

Jadeo el psíquico incorporándose y poniendo los ojos como platos. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio como la escena cambiaba, volviendo al coche en donde Dean paraba el Impala y le decía que quería dormir, que para eso se lo había ganado.

Era el caso que acababan de terminar. El caso de los sueños. No supo lo que Dean vio en ese sueño solo que al día siguiente le dijo que quería ser salvado.

Miro de un lado a otro sin saber muy bien que debía hacer. ¿Debía apagar la tele? ¿Ver el capitulo?....¿Que?.  
Apoyo los brazos sobre sus muslos y fijo la mirada en la pantalla, diciéndose a si mismo que solo echaría un vistazo.....solo uno rápido.

XXXXXXXXX

No podía creerse lo bien que le había venido hablar con Kripke.  
Dean caminaba con paso lento mientras rememoraba una y otra vez la conversación con el pequeño hombre. Según el, la historia del pacto le desagrado como el que mas pero lo tuvo que hacer para evitar que le cancelaran la serie. Puede que eso no le sirviera mucho de consuelo pero lo que luego continuo le hizo cambiar de opinión. Kripke quería salvarlo y tenia que hacerlo de una forma espectacular, una forma que convenciera a los productores para conseguir una cuarta temporada.  
Le pregunto el porque era tan importante otra temporada, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago cuando le guionista le pregunto completamente acongojado:

Porque sino lo consiguió, Dean arderá en el Infierno.

Sin duda aquella dimensión era muy extraña pero mas extraño fue lo que ese hombre le hizo sentir.

Esperanza.

Por primera vez desde que hizo el pacto, Dean podía vislumbrar una voz al final del túnel. No es que Sam no estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo pero al igual que cuando Kripke empezó a hablarle se sintió relajado. Todo abría sido perfecto sino de repente el tema no hubiera vuelto a derivar en el Wincesto.

La siguiente media hora paso con ambos discutiendo sobre ese tema. Le causo bastante gracia cuando Kripke le confeso hundido en el sofá:

-Me encantaría poder discutir este tema con el autentico Dean Winchester.

El cazador quiso morderse la lengua, decirle que eso era imposible pero el guionista parecía ser un hombre de mente abierta así que se aventuro a decir que porque no lo intentaban, porque no fingían que el era el autentico Dean.

Kripke dudo por un momento, seguramente sopesando que como Jensen era anti-wincesto le resultaría imposible mantener una conversación normal. Tuvo que prometerle que mantendría la mente abierta (algo que en principio pensó que le costaría, curiosamente no fue así). Los ojos del pequeño hombre brillaron como los de un niño pequeño ante el árbol de navidad y sin siquiera dudarlo empezó a hablar con el, sin saber que estaba cumpliendo la fantasía de cualquier guionista:

Poder discutir con una de sus creaciones.

Tenia que reconocer que ese Kripke era todo un elemento. Prácticamente le había convencido de que el mismo se sentía atraído por su hermano. Tuvo que soltar una fuerte carcajada y despotricar sobre el pequeño Sammy durante cinco minutos sin parar para hacer ver que era mentira. Lo malo fue que tuvo el efecto contrario. Quería enseñarle al guionista que solo sentía amor por su hermano y el pequeño hombre le respondió que solo una persona enamorada podía darse cuenta de esas cosas.

Sinceramente hablar con ese hombre era hablar con una pared. No dio su brazo a torcer cuando alego que ni siquiera alego que el mismo Kripke era anti-wincest ya que en esa pared que tenia detrás había dos rayas debajo de sus nombres, por lo tanto tendrían hijos y toda la parafernalia. Kripke sacudió la mano para quitarle importancia mientras respondía: Pura fachada. Dean rió con ganas ante ese comentario. Ese hombre los tenia tan idealizados que hasta el mismo Dean se desconocía. No creía considerarse especial por el simple echo de haber vendido su alma para salvar a Sam, ni se veía a si mismo como un héroe por cazar cosas y salvar gente....Era su trabajo. Si el no lo hacia...¿Quien lo haría?

El caso era que ese pequeño hombre había conseguido hacerle ver su vida de otra manera y no era solo porque por una vez en su vida no se sintiera obligado a matar todo bicho viviente por que la venganza de su padre sino porque realmente le gustaba.

Una sonrisa seca se le escapo de los labios.

¿Cuantas veces le pregunto Sam el porque cazaban?

¿Cuantas veces le había respondido que lo hacían porque era el negocio familiar?.

Y ahora, en otra dimensión, en donde el no era mas que un simple actor, descubre que la caza no solo es lo único que tiene sino que le encanta...que de verdad, de verdad le gusta.

Tomo nota mental de no volver a hablar con Kripke nunca mas. No porque el hombre le cayera mal ni nada parecido, sino porque con solo una hora de charla no solo había conseguido mover los cimientos de su vida que ya creía mas que asentados sino que incluso había conseguido hacerle ver que tal vez...y solo tal vez, aquellas fans de la serie no estuvieran tan equivocadas en lo referente a sus sentimientos.

 

CONTINUARA


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Sam apago el televisor con el corazón compungido. Ahora sabia porque Dean había echo aquel trato.

Ese maldito trato.

Todo era culpa de su padre. TODO. Desde pequeño le había lavado el cerebro a su hermano, moldeándolo y convirtiéndolo en un buen soldado, como bien decía el malvado Dean.

El pequeño instrumento romo de papa.

Le había llamado.

El psíquico se había quedado sin aliento nada mas ver que la pesadilla del cazador era el mismo. En un principio pensó que se preparaba una pelea de las que hacían época pero nada le preparo para lo que salió por la boca del Evil Dean.

Protégé a Sam.

Cuidad de Sam.

Sam ha amado.

Ha tenido una vida.

Sam...

Sam....

¡¡SAM¡¡

 

El corazón se le deshojaba con cada palabra que escupía la pesadilla. Los ojos le picaban cuando le pregunto si había tenido algún pensamiento propio, un pequeño rió salado se escapo de ellos al recitar que todas las cosas que le gustaban a su hermano: La música, la chaqueta de piel, el Impala.

Y que todas ellas eran de su padre.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que en realidad le pasaba a Dean, estaba tan falto de amor por parte de su padre que renuncio a todo, incluso a sus gustos, para contentarlo. Para oír alguna palabra que no fuera:

Cuida de Sammy

Un nudo se le formo en el estomago al intentar recordar si alguna vez había oído algo parecido. Un gemido lastimero se le escapo al darse cuenta de que esas palabras nunca habían sido pronunciadas. Al menos no de John para Dean.

Sam se odio a si mismo de repente, se vio a si mismo como Dean lo debería de ver. Un chico egoísta que abandono a la familia para vivir una vida normal. Alguien que nunca había valorado lo que había tenido: Un hermano que literalmente dio su vida y su alma por el.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió revelando a un Dean pensativo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un largo momento, una mirada en la que Sam no sabia si llegaba a transmitir todo el amor (tanto fraternal como no) que sentía por el.  
El aire se condenso hasta niveles en los que el psíquico pensó que no podría respirar, tuvo que forzar a sus pulmones a tragar el aire en un largo jadeo, intento levantarse pero las piernas le flaquearon.

Las palabras del malvado Dean se repetían en su mente.

Se lo vació que estas por dentro.

Te miras al espejo y no ves nada que te guste.

Vas a ir al Infierno y no vas a mover ni un dedo, eso si que es baja autoestima.

¿Que era lo que había echo John Winchester con su hermano? ¿Como podía mirarse al espejo y no ver nada?. Si cuando Dean Winchester nació se rompió el molde, era todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear. Valiente, leal, buen hermano, mejor guerrero y ...guapo...

Sam sacudió la cabeza ante ese ultimo pensamiento que no pegaba nada con el momento, pero la verdad era que su hermano era un tipo muy guapo....y si contaba la cara de no saber que hacer en ese momento, con los labios ligeramente separados como si las palabras se le atragantaran y mirando hacia un lado ......la palabra guapo se convertía en hermoso.

Se levanto de un salto, regañándose a si mismo por ser tan nenaza y se sacudió los perniles de los pantalones. Dio un paso adelante, sintiéndose fuera de su cuerpo, con la clara intención de cerrar los brazos alrededor de su cintura y mecerlo a un compás lento y seguro mientras le decía que todo estaba bien, que ahora comprendía porque había cambiado de opinión y que todo lo que ese ser había dicho era mentira. Que Dean Winchester era el mejor superhéroe de todos, que ni siquiera Superman podría ganarle, pero fue un momento demasiado efímero.

Enseguida volvió a tener el control.

Se quedo clavado en el sitio sin saber muy bien que hacer, con el recuerdo de aquella famosa cinta golpeándole la mente y haciendo que toda su sangre corriera enloquecida hacia su zona pélvica.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto el cazador al ver como se le descomponía la cara al sentir la tela vaquera apretarse contra su ingle. No era la primera vez que le pasaba eso mismo con su hermano cerca pero siempre lo achaco a su adolescencia o a la adrenalina que se dispara a la hora de la caza. Esa fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta del autentico porque.

Dean

Se sintió terriblemente violento al hacerlo.

-Si....Si...- susurro bajando la vista, ocultando la mirada lujuriosa que se le había formado en el rostro. Por un momento se imagino que su hermano hablaría sobre el tema de la cinta...sobre lo que vieron (y tal vez sobre lo que sintieron) al verla. Pero lo único que salió de su boca fue:

-Es tarde.....deberíamos dormir algo...mañana tenemos que investigar.-susurro con un hilo de voz.

Sin esperar a que respondiera se encamino hacia la cama, dejándolo solo y sin saber muy bien lo que tenia que hacer.

Se sentó en el sofá y casi al instante se levanto...nervioso. No quería dormir alli...solo. No estaba seguro de que cuando se despertara siguiera en la misma dimensión o peor aun, seguirá en esa misma pero con Jensen.

Con paso lento se dirigió hacia el dormitorio donde seguramente Dean ya estaría acostado, se agarro los fondillos de la camisa, sintiendo como el corazón le golpeaba en los oídos, trago saliva ruidosamente y soltó una risita nerviosa al darse cuenta de que se estaba comportando igual que si estuviera de caza y al otro lado de la puerta hubiera el peor de los monstruos.

Entro en la habitación como si volviera a tener cinco años, asustado al rechazo y las burlas de su hermano mayor.  
Dean estaba quitándose las botas en ese momento, sentado sobre la cama encorvado sobre si mismo y los brazos estirados hacia el suelo.

No levanto la vista.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto despachando el primer zapato y poniéndose con el segundo.

-Yo.....veras...yo....-bajo la vista y empezó a jugar con los pulgares, carraspeo mientras sentía como una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la espalda. ¿Es que esa era la única maldita habitación que tenia termostato de toda la caravana?-Me preguntaba si podía dormir contigo.-

Ahora Dean si lo miro.

Se incorporo y apoyo una mano sobre su rodilla y el brazo sobre el otro muslo con las cejas fruncidas.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto con un toque de nerviosismo.

-Es que...he pensado que la ultima vez que nos acostamos...- el cazador frunció las cejas en una mueca de sorpresa.- A dormir...nos acostamos a dormir....- aclaro Sam rápidamente.- Nos despertamos en otra dimensión y....-

-¿Crees que si nos acostamos..digo..dormimos por separado volverá a pasar?-termino moviendo la mano en círculos.

Sam asintió con la cabeza y por un momento se sintió el hombre mas estúpido de la tierra. Sin duda alguna Dean empezara a reírse y a decirle que le va a prohibir leer mas winceseto de ese raro, gracias al cielo su hermano le sorprendió diciendo:

-Tienes toda la razón, Sammy. Ala...vente a la cama que es muy tarde y estoy cansado.-

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el psíquico se lanzo sobre el colchón mientras empezaba a quitarse las botas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todo era quietud en las sombrías noches de la ciudad. Las pocas gentes que aun quedaban por las calles se subían el cuello del abrigo y caminaban con paso ligero, como si la parte mas animal de su ser supiera que algo rondaba la noche...Algo oscuro que estaba dispuesto a absorberles la vida.

No se equivocaban.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam se mantenía encogido en su lado de la cama, haciendo todo lo posible por no moverse y así tocar sin querer el cuerpo que descansaba a su lado. No sabia si Dean se había quedado dormido o no, la verdad era que era bastante difícil saber algo así de su hermano, una sonrisa divertida se le formo en el rostro. Podía adivinar casi cualquier estado de animo del cazador con solo mirarlo a la cara tal vez por eso le era completamente incomprensible que no pudiera adivinar si estaba profundamente dormido o despierto.

Una vez le paso que se levanto para ir al baño, no encendió la luz porque pensó que Dean dormía profundamente debido a su respiración pesada y tranquila, el caso fue que no llego a dar ni dos pasos cuando su hermano encendió la luz y le pregunto que demonios hacia moviéndose así en la oscuridad, que menos mal que no estaba dormido porque sino le habría dado un infarto.

Sin embargo otro día lo vio con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, mirando fijamente por la ventana del Impala con sus gafas de sol puestas, casi se muere del un infarto cuando el coche cogió un socavón y el cazador dio un respingo con la mano en el pecho preguntándose quien les estaba atacando.

El caso era que a pesar de que Dean se había quedado quieto hacia mas de media hora aun no sabia si estaba dormido o no. Mas adelante diría que fue la curiosidad de saberlo lo que le hizo moverse y ponerse sobre su otro costado para confirmarlo pero la verdad era que quería ....quería....No sabia lo que quería solo que necesitaba verlo.

Apretando los dientes al oír como los muelles de la cama protestaban por culpa de su peso consiguió por fin su objetivo. El cazador descansaba sobre su espalda, dejándole ver su bonito perfil (otra vez esa maldita palabra en lo referente a Dean). La frente libre de arrugas, la nariz respingona, respirando suavemente, aquellas largas pestañas..¿Cuantas veces se quedo absorto mirándolas después de una cacería cuando estaba completamente lleno de sudor y barro y lo único que brillaba eran sus ojos verdes como el mar? y claro esta....La boca.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al ver los labios ligeramente fruncidos, solo era un poco pero era lo suficiente para que le picaran los dedos en unas horribles ganas de tocarlos.

Se mordió el labio mientras con la yema del pulgar se acariciaba los demás dedos como si en vez de tocarle la boca a su hermano fuera a abrir una caja fuerte.  
Una pequeña parte de su cerebro repetía una y otra vez que no debería de hacerlo, que como Dean estuviera despierto a parte de exorcizarlo de seguro que le haría dormir fuera de la caravana como si fuera un perro apaleado pero otra, la mas dominante....le incitaba.

Le echo la culpa a aquellos fanfics que había leído, en todos o casi todos coincidían en lo mismo: Que los labios de su hermano eran suaves y esponjosos.  
Se pregunto como un centenar de mujeres (o eso creía, que eran mujeres) podrían saber como eran esos labios y el..que vivía con el, que respiraba su mismo aire...No.

Así que...por los clavos de Cristo iba a averiguar que tacto tenían y si en ese momento Dean abría los ojos y le decía algo.....Bueno...ya lo pensaría cuando eso pasara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott maldecía a su jefe por hacerle buscar en la sala de atrezo. El muy hijo de mil padres sabia que odiaba ese sitio y aun así le hacia ir..¡¡Y encima de noche¡¡. Soltó un juramento al tropezarse con un pequeño gnomo infernal al cual dio una patada, continuo andando, sintiéndose observado por centenares de ojos de plástico que carecían de vida.....no se dio cuenta de que un par de ellos lo seguían.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean se encontraba en ese estado de duerme vela que tanto odiaba, en ese en que no estas dormido ni despierto, en el que se encontraba debatiéndose entre acurrucarse entre los brazos de Morfeo o no. Y si lo odiaba no era porque no descansara, cosa que también ocurría, sino porque en ese momento todas las miserias de su vida, que no eran pocas, decidían aparecer para atormentarlo.

Se concentro en su respiración, intentando evitar que algún recuerdo demasiado doloroso hiciera acto de presencia, el pánico se apodero de el cuando sintió como uno de esos temidos flahsback resurgía de lo mas profundo de su mente igual que un zombie hambriento. Para su suerte Sam se movió en ese momento haciendo que fijara toda su atención en el.

Como si de un elefante se tratara Sammy armo un escándalo a la hora de moverse, Dean quiso sonreír y decirle que menos mal que no estaba dormido porque sino hubiera pensado que estaban sufriendo un terremoto.

Pero algo le hizo no moverse.

Se quedo completamente paralizado cuando sintió lo grisáceo mirada de su hermano recorriéndole el rostro, en ese instante oído el ser un cazador, el estar entrenado para detectar hasta el mas mínimo de los susurros, lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas, porque sino hubiera estado entrenado así no sentiría como los ojos de su hermano le recorrían el perfil haciendo especial hincapié en sus boca.

El cazador se mordió la mejilla por dentro, concentrando cada célula de su ser en no pasarse la lengua por sus labios que sentía resecos. Sintió movimiento a su lado, uno tan leve que por un momento creyó que lo había imaginado, tal vez por eso soltó un jadeo que camuflo con un suspiro al sentir unos largos dedos acariciándole el labio inferior.  
Los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta ante la caricia. Era un suave deslizar de la yema del dedo índice que le dibujaba a la perfección la boca.  
Dean se obligo a cerrar las manos sobre las sabanas y a no hacer nada absolutamente, ni siquiera el pensar, porque si lo hacia enseguida remomeraria lo que sus dos homólogos habían echo en esa misma cama hacia muy poco y si lo hacia de seguro que un pequeño amigo cobraría vida y ...y....

En ese momento la caricia desapareció, sintió como el cuerpo de Sam se separaba un poco de el, parecía que estaba mirando algo....tal vez había oído algo extraño, quiso gruñir ante la inoportunidad de lo que quiera que distrajera a su hermano de tocarlo pero se mantuvo quieto, callado. Esperando Deseando que volviera a tocarlo.

Una eternidad después sintió los mismos dedos acariciándole de nuevo los labios, despacio, recreándose en el labio inferior, haciendo la presión justa para hacerlo revolverse por dentro.

La mente del cazador estaba en estado de Shock. Todavía podía oír la voz de Kripke diciéndole lo que el sentía por su hermano, aun veía las venas de la frente de Jensen mientras mordía la almohada y ahora..ahora sentía el cuerpo de su hermano pegado a su cuerpo, aplastándose contra el y....¿eh?....¿Lo que sentía en la cadera era la polla de Sam?.  
No podía creérselo, durante esos tres últimos años pensó que el niñato era una especie de ser asexuado y ahora le sorprende con esa dureza que le esta haciendo daño en la cadera.

Joder con el niño.

Iba a levantarse, aun no tenia muy claro si iba a gritarle o no pero levantarse seguro que se levantaba. Lo iba a hacer..de verdad...en pocos minutos...

Dean ordeno a su cerebro que diera las ordenas correspondientes pero este se quedo fuera de cobertura cuando sintió algo demasiado blando como para ser un dedo, algo tan blando que en un principio le costo darse cuenta de que en realidad eran unos labios. Unos finos labios de hombre.  
Sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba ante la leve caricia, a eso no se le podía catalogar como beso pero ...pero...bueno..no sabia como catalogarlo, solo sabia que Sam lo estaba besando. LO ESTABA BESANDO. Y ni siquiera sentía asco, mas bien todo lo contrario. En ese momento no oía nada, ni Kripke parloteando, ni los jadeos de Jared y Jensen, ni fans, solo oía su corazón desbocado en el pecho y la respiración profunda de su hermano, resoplando y robando todo el puto aire de la habitación. Dejándole a el sin oxigeno a pesar de que ni siquiera tiene la boca abierta.  
Un escalofrió le recorre de arriba abajo al preguntarse que le pasaría a sus pulmones si en ese momento abriera la boca y dejara que la lengua de Sam se resbalara dentro de ella.

Explotarían. De eso esta seguro.

De todas formas en ese momento le da igual, de echo, esta seguro de que podría vivir sin un par de pulmones si consigue sentir de forma decente esos labios.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando un grito de puro pánico rasgo el silencio.

 

CONTINUARA


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

-¿Que ha sido eso?-

-¿Alguien a visto algo?-

-¿Que ha pasado?-

 

Era lo único que se oía cuando Dean y Sam llegaron al foco en cuestión. Ambos llegaron con el corazón en un puño, no tanto por la carrera que se habían pegado para llegar al sitio en cuestión como por el echo de lo que había pasado escasos segundos antes en la cama de Jensen.

Claro esta ninguno toco ese tema. Faltaría mas

-¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto el cazador a la joven que les había guiado hasta maquillaje esa misma mañana, Amanda sino recordaba mal.

-Es Scott.- informo la joven sujetándose la garganta.- Al parecer algo le ha atacado.-

-¿Esta bien?-esta vez fue el psíquico quien pregunto y su voz le sonó a Dean terriblemente profunda.

-Si, esta aterrorizado. Dice que ha visto como un bicho se le tiraba encima.-Ambos hermanos se miraron nada mas oir eso.- Pero seguramente será que la mente le abra pasado una mala pasada.-

-¿Porque dices eso?-pregunto el cazador acariciándose los labios con la lengua. Quiso fustigarse mentalmente por hacerlo al ver que su hermano le miraba fijamente. Carraspeo.

-Porque lo ha visto en el departamento de monstruos y esa maldita habitación ahí veces que te hace ver cosas.-

-¿Departamento de monstruos?-preguntaron ambos a la vez.

La regordeta mujer sonrió de esa forma dulce que solo ella sabia y les regaño diciendo:

-Chicos, ya se que para vosotros esta serie es una fiesta pero recordar que los monstruos se tienen que crear en alguna parte y es alli- Señalo un edificio rodeado de cinta policial.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llego al edificio unos minutos después de oír el grito, se le seco la garganta nada mas ver a la policía y las ambulancias. Todo estaba exactamente igual....¿Como era posible?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se despidieron de Amanda con una agradable sonrisa y tranquilizándola sobre lo que había pasado, diciéndole que seguramente el tal Scott se abría puesto nervioso al ver tanto muñeco diabólico. Guardaron las apariencias durante todo el tipo que estuvieron en la escena e hicieron todo lo posible por no parecer sospechosos de nada mientras se retiraban hacia la caravana que no estaría a mas de cinco minutos andando. El problema era que llevaban quince y aun no habían llegado. Tal vez el echo de que Sam dijera que dieran un rodeo para así poder pensar había ayudado bastante, cosa que Dean agradeció horriblemente. No era lo mismo pasear bajo la luz de la luna mientras hablas de monstruos que quedarse encerrado en un cubículo metálico con el monstruo del incesto planeando sobre ellos.

-¿Crees que estamos aquí por un caso?-pregunto el psíquico caminando a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No se, últimamente pasan cosas muy raras. Aunque me sorprendería bastante que nos hubieran cambiado de dimensión para cazar un demonio.-suspiro alzando la mirada hacia la luna. Ladeo la cabeza sin apartar la vista de ella, diciéndose a si mismo lo rara que se veía. En su dimensión siempre parecía brillar con mas fuerza. Tal vez porque la retocan digitalmente. Se dijo para si.

-¿Porque dices eso?-le dio un vuelco el corazón al darse cuenta de que aquellos ojos de cachorro le miraban fijamente, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mirarle a los ojos y no clavar la mirada en el suelo. El era Dean Winchester y no iba a mirar al suelo por un estúpido beso. Uno que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza pero estúpido al fin y al cabo.

-Si yo fuera un demonio y tuviera que mandar a los famosos hermanos Winchester a una dimensión para cazar algo no los mandaría aquí.- soltó de un tirón mientras el estomago bailaba la conga. Sam lo miraba con esos ojos extraños, de adoración y miedo como si quisiera decirle algo y no se atreviera. Le ponían nervioso. ¿Que podría estar pensando su hermanito para que le diera miedo decírselo?

El recuerdo de lo que sintió cuando los finos labios se posaron sobre los suyos fue el encargado de responder, haciendo que comprendiera perfectamente cual era el problema. A el también le había gustado. Demonios, si el grito no hubiera interrumpido de seguro que abría correspondido el beso. Se pregunto que hubiera pasado si Scott no hubiera gritado.

Un escalofrió involuntario le recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿Como que no nos mandarían aquí?. Dean estamos fuera de nuestro elemento.-contraataco Sam borrando esa expresión y concentrándose en el trabajo.

-Si, pero en este sitio somos famosos, tenemos dinero, lo cual significa que tenemos recursos. Por eso me parece raro. ¿No deberían de habernos mandado a una dimensión en la que todo estuviera en contra?-

-¿Te refieres a una como la nuestra, en la que somos delincuentes para el resto del mundo, para los cazadores soy el anticristo y no se cuantos demonios escapados del Infierno nos persiguen?- replico cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa cansada.

-Hombre, si lo pintas así.....-Ante eso no tenia respuesta.-Bueno...tranquilicémonos.-comenzó a andar a paso ligero hacia la caravana.- Lo primero es meternos en ese edificio y ver que rastros ahí, averiguar de que bicho se trata y matarlo, luego nos centraremos en lo nuestro.-

-No estaría mal tener suerte por una vez y que el malo fuera el que nos ha traído. Así mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro.- mascullo Sam caminando a su lado.

-No caerá esa breva, hermanito.- Sonrió Dean torciendo la esquina y agradeciendo al monstruo de turno el distraerlos lo suficiente para no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar en la cama, para su desgracia fue efímero porque al torcer la esquina y ver la caravana todo volvió a su mente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No podía ser...era imposible...imposible....aunque....¿Como sino abría pasado todo eso?. Las ambulancias, la policía, el técnico....Todo estaba exactamente igual. Como si alguien lo supiera...pero no podía ser...¿O si?.

Sus ojos castaños se posaron sobre el libro, tenia que mantenerse alejado de el. Debería quemarlo, destruirlo pero sobre todo, tocarlo lo menos posible.

Un frió glacial se cerro sobre sus pulmones, estrujándoselos. Sintió el picor en los ojos debido a la falta de aire. Su traquea se cerro y abrió sin que saliera ni un solo ruido. Se horrorizo al darse cuenta de que todo era culpa del libro que permanecía parsimonioso sobre el escritorio.  
Dio un paso atrás para alejarse, intensificando así el frió. La visión se le volvió borrosa. Roja. Se horrorizo cuando se toco la cara con la mano y vio el dorso manchado de sangre.

Avanzo el paso y la visión mejoro visiblemente.

Se sentó sollozando delante del libro. Sabiendo que cuando lo abriera alguien moriría.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche paso larga y lenta para Sam que no sabia donde meterse. Al principio pensó en andar despacio y hacer tiempo para volver sobre sus pasos para echarle un vistazo a la escena del crimen. Pero el maldito lugar estaba lleno de policías y ellos eran demasiado conocidos.  
Tampoco es que Dean diera un poco de cancha y sugiriera ir.

El caso es que terminaron demasiado pronto dentro de la caravana, con el recuerdo de lo que había echo golpeándole tanto la mente como la entrepierna.

¿Por qué le había besado?.

El solo quería tocar los labios de su hermano pero una vez echo no pudo controlarse, tenia que saber como sabían y....Oh...como sabían. A gloria bendita. Era una mezcla de cerveza y virilidad que hasta a el le abrumaba. Lo mas duro es que si el grito no hubiera interrumpido de seguro que abría ido mas lejos. Estaba a un 99 por ciento de que si Scott no hubiera gritado lo abría tocado.

Se sintió sucio al pensar eso. Sabiendo el tipo de culpabilidad que sentían los pederastas cuando se daban cuenta de lo que habían echo una vez terminado pero sin poder controlarse durante el proceso.

Una improvisada claustrofobia le sobrevino a pesar de que la caravana media mas de cinco metros, sintió un sudor frió al ver como Dean se dirigía al dormitorio mientras se quitaba la camisa. La garganta se le seco cuando el cazador se volvió y con un tono de voz completamente inocente pregunto:

-¿Vienes a la cama?-

Si Sam no se combustiono en ese momento fue por puro milagro..

Quiso decirle que no, que como se acostara en aquella minúscula cama de seguro que hacia algo de lo que no se arrepentiría pero que de seguro Dean no entendería pero que para el eran completamente lógicos porque....Vamos a ver ¿Quien en su sano juicio era capaz de resistirse a aquellos labios?.  
Una erección que casi le hace doblarse de dolor le golpeo con fuerza al preguntarse eso, sobre todo con la respuesta inmediata que vomito su mente.

El no....no es que no pudiera resistirse, es que no quería..

Así que decidió decirle que mejor se quedaba investigando un rato y no solo salió esas palabras de su boca Dean negó con la cabeza.

-De eso nada, niñato. Vamos a dormir que mañana va a ser un día duro a la hora de investigar y te necesito en plena facultades.- No supo porque pero la mente del psíquico viajo hacia un terreno completamente diferente del de la investigación, mas bien asocio esas palabras a un complejo y sabroso contenido sexual.

-Va....Vale...-fue lo único que pudo decir.

Lo siguiente fue encogerse hasta limites insospechados para evitar siquiera rozarse con el. En otras palabras. La noche se convirtió en un infierno en donde la fuente de su deseo dormitaba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Para su suerte todo comienzo tiene un final y este llego en cuanto el sol desterró las sombras del dormitorio. Se levanto intentando fingir indiferencia ante el simple echo de que ya fuera de día, obligándose a arrastrar los pies y no a salir corriendo al cuarto de baño. Se dio una larga ducha, apretando las palmas de las manos contra la pared para evitar tocarse.

-¿Te queda mucho, Sammy?- pero al parecer Dean tenia otros planes por que aparecer en el baño preguntándole eso con esa voz....gggggrrrrrr

-No.-gruño en respuesta mientras se apuraba.

-Oye...¿Que vas a ponerte?-oyo la pregunta muy lejana.

El psíquico parpadeo sin comprender ante eso. ¿Como que que iba a ponerse?....Pues lo normal: unos vaqueros, una camiseta....lo que había en su bolsa de equipaje que...

Que curiosamente estaba en una habitación de hotel en otra dimensión.

Mierda..

Tuvo que aguantar las risas de Dean hasta que accedió a ir a buscarle algo de ropa a su trailer. Lo único bueno que salió de eso fue que por fin estaba solo con sus pensamientos. Lo malo es que no eran muy puros.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean aun se reía cuando llego a la caravana del tal Jared. Arrugo la nariz nada mas entrar cuando el olor a animal y gominolas le golpeo con fuerza. Echo un vistazo rápido a la estancia. Ropa tirada de mala manera, bolsa de gominolas por todas partes, un paquete de patatas intacto. El cazador amo en secreto al homologo de su hermano por haberle dejado ese regalito.  
Jensen no tenia ni una sola grasa saturada en su caravana, así que ver aquel paquete fue como descubrir que el Santo Grial existía. No dudo en abrirlo y empezar a comer mientras inspeccionaba un poco la estancia. En parte para buscar ropa para Sam y en parte para olvidarse de ese beso que seguía atormentándolo durante toda la noche.  
No había podido pegar ojo, odiándose a si mismo por no haber echo algo para impedir que su hermano le besara e intentando averiguar porque demonios había disfrutado tanto con ese pequeño roce de labios.

Lo achaco a un sin fin de cosas:

La cercanía del pacto.

El cambio de dimensión.

La charla con Kripke..

Pero la verdad era que secretamente había anhelado el ser besado por Sam. Alguien seguro de si mismo, tanto que no dudo en dejar la familia para tener una vida normal, alguien que podía tener una casa y una chica con toda la facilidad del mundo, alguien que se sabia los exorcismos de memoria y que era un experto recopilador de información.  
No como el, que solo sabia pegar tiros y follarse camareras que nunca mas volvía a ver.

Si, sin duda besar a alguien así era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Y el simple echo de que fuera su hermano no tenia nada que ver. No...que va....nada en absoluto.

Sentir la erección en la cadera y que medio segundo después la suya se aplastara contra los vaqueros. Algo normal.

Estar a punto de gimotear y abrir la boca como si estuviera sediento. También normal.

Sam era un Winchester....y eso lo explicaba todo porque un Winchester a la hora de besar es el mejor y si hablamos de follar....apaga y vamonos.

Lo que no era muy normal era sentir esa necesidad insana de meterse en el baño para poder vislumbrar la larga figura de Sam a través de la cortina y preguntarse si se estaría tocando pensando en el. Tampoco era normal el quedarse sin aire solo de imaginarse que no tenia ropa y que por lo tanto tendría que salir solo con una toalla a ser posible minúscula..

Y decididamente tener que salir en estampida a buscar ropa no era para nada normal.

-Reconócelo, Dean....estas jodido. Te gusta tu hermano y no de una forma sana, la verdad-. se dijo a si mismo chupandose los dedos después de haber dado buena cuenta de las patatas.

Curioseo por encima el recibidor y sus ojos se posaron en una foto, una foto de el, en la que sonreía. Se acerco completamente hipnotizado. No era el, era Jensen y al parecer cuando le hicieron la foto parecía estar bastante contento porque sonreía de una forma que Dean nunca había echo.

El cazador se consideraba un hombre guapo pero al ver aquella fila de dientes perlados, esos ojos brillantes de felicidad y las mejillas sonrojadas de que en realidad el guapo era Jensen. Era normal que el tal Jared estuviera prendado de el.

Sacudió la cabeza al tener ese pensamiento. Eso era demasiado narcisistas, hasta para el.

Camino con paso seguro hasta el dormitorio y empezó a rebuscar en el armario. Sin duda alguna el homologo de Sam y el de seguro que se llevarían de perlas. Revistar porno debajo del colchón, mas bolsas de gominolas junto a la cama, un despertador de Mickey. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando paso por delante de la cama, dirección al armario y vio una foto encima de la mesa de noche. No era una foto cualquiera, era una foto de ambos homólogos dándose un beso. No era un beso en plan película sino uno de esos en los que aplastas la boca contra el otro mientras aguantas la risa.

Era algo muy dulce.

Se golpeo la frente para quitarse esas ñoñerias de la cabeza y así de paso evitarse pensar en que el beso que le dio Sam era exactamente igual que el de la foto (solo que sin risas). Con un gruñido decidió concentrarse de nuevo en la tarea que lo había llevado allí, abrió el armario y alli se quedo perplejo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sabia si Dean se había perdido o no pero el caso era que agradecía que tardara, ya que gracias a ello se había tocado todo lo que quiso y mas.  
Al principio se sintió culpable por masturbarse en la ducha, no es que no fuera la primera vez que lo hacia pero era la primera que lo hacia pensando en su hermano. Lo que mas le asombro no fue que el orgasmo fuera arrollador, tanto que hasta tuvo que agarrarse a las paredes para no desnucarse, sino que su erección se negó a bajar a pesar de haberse descargado.

Fue la primera vez en su vida que se masturbo dos veces seguidas y con el mismo final.

Un quejido lastimero cargado de placer y excitación..

Y ahora estaba espatarrado (literalmente) en el sofá, envuelto en una toalla, esperando a que el cazador apareciera con su ropa. Preguntándose en que momento había dejado de sentirse culpable por pensar en Dean de esa forma tan poco fraternal.

No se dio cuenta de lo desnudo que estaba hasta que su hermano entro por la puerta con un montón de ropa debajo del brazo.

-No vas a creerte el tipo de ropa que tiene Jared en su.....- las palabras murieron en la boca de Dean cuando alzo la vista y lo vio allí, prácticamente como había venido al mundo.

Los brazos de Sam se movieron un poco para intentar taparse pero solo fueron unos centímetros. Tenia que comportarse como siempre lo había echo y el nunca se había tapado como si fuera una virgen en toalla. Mas que nada porque Dean lo había visto crecer.

Pero ahora, con los ojos de su hermano recorriéndole el cuerpo de esa forma y la escasa ropa...Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no moverse.

-¿Qué tipo de ropa?-carraspeo.

Dean pareció salir de su ensoñación con esa sonrisa de medio lado a la cual le seguía una broma cruel. Perdió el color de sus mejillas cuando lo vio.

Un tiempo indeterminado después.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya?-gruño el psíquico viendo como su hermano se doblaba sobre si mismo y se tapaba la cara con las manos para evitar estallar en risas.

-Es que....Es que....jaujauajuajjajajajaj.-

-Joder…..Maldito Jared.-. Rodó los ojos y maldijo su mala suerte, no solo tenia la mala suerte de que todo el mundo creyera en su dimension que era el Anticristo o algo parecido, sino que en esa iba vestido como un camello.

Caminaron por el set de grabación en dirección al apartamento de los monstruos. Sam evitaba no mirarse pero entre los espejos que servían para hacer los efectos de los rayos y los cristales laminados era una tarea harto imposible.  
Soltó un gruñido al ver lo que Dean le había llevado: Unos pantalones de chándal azul marino, unas deportivas oscuras, camiseta y sudadera y eso no era lo peor.....¡¡¡UN GORRO¡¡. Dean le había traído un gorro y le había obligado a ponérselo.

-Grrrrrrr.-

-Oye....¿A cuanto tienes el costo?-le pregunto el cazador bajando la voz y simulando que era un yonqui.

-Cállate....- mascullo metiendose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón e intentando decirse a si mismo que no estaba cómodo. ¡¡NO ESTABA PARA NADA COMODO¡¡ y desde luego ese estúpido gorro de lana no le mantenía caliente la cabeza...no...era un suplicio llevarlo. - Claro..como tu pareces salido de una revista de modas.- se defendió poniendo un puchero al ver la vestimenta del cazador: Pantalones de vestir, camisa negra y unos zapatos.

-¿Pero que dices?. Daría mi huevo derecho por ir como tu...- se horrorizo mientras bajaba la mano hacia la entrepierna para ponerse bien sus partes nobles. Sam intento no quedarse mirando pero le fue imposible. Quiso darse cabezazos contra la pared cuando su hermano alzo la mirada y lo pillo mirándolo.- Además....- ¿Era cosa suya o Dean acababa de carraspear?- estos pantalones son incomodísimos.-

-Pues te quedan geniales.- Cerro los ojos gritándose lo gilipollas que era.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto Dean pasándose la lengua por los labios de esa forma que... .¡¡Oh...venga....que uno no es de piedra¡¡ .

-Ya hemos llegado.- cambio el tema señalando el edificio mientras luchaba contra las ganas de ponerse de rodillas y darle las gracias a Dios por sacarle del aprieto de explicarse.

-¿De verdad crees que me quedan bien?- fue demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

Sam se giro para decirle que se dejara de pamplinas pero cambio de opinión cuando vio como su hermano miraba hacia abajo, hacia sus pantalones. Bajo la mirada con una acto reflejo, casi le da una aneurisma al ver el bulto en su entrepierna.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer el canelo?-grazno apartando los ojos y forzando la cerradura, sintiendo (que no viendo) como la risita típica de Dean de: He conseguido sacar de quicio a mi hermano pequeño. se dibujaba en ese perfecto rostro.

Dean no dijo nada mas como siempre pasaba cuando habia algo sobrenatural de por medio, dejo a un lado la broma y se concentro en lo que les rodeaba.

El apartamento era mas grande que sus dos caravanas juntas pero los muñecos apilados le daban una sensación de agobio y lúgubre que le ponía los pelos de punta. Sobre todo cuando la mayoría de los maniquíes eran monstruos que supuestamente ellos mismos habían cazado.

Un hombre lobo.

Un Wendigo.

Un polstergeist.

-No me cansare de decirlo.- susurro Dean mirando de un lado a otro.- Esto es muy raro.- dijo haciendo una mueca de desaprobación.

-Y que lo digas.-

Anduvieron en silencio, buscando alguna pista o algo que les sirviera de señal para saber que estaba pasando.

No encontraron nada.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando uno de los muñecos cayo sobre Dean arrancándole un grito demasiado femenino para un cazador tan experimentado como el.

-Ya esta..ya esta...no esta vivo...no esta...-

El mayor de los Winchester aparto de una patada el gnomo maldito de goma y señalando justo detrás de el grito:

-¡¡CUIDADO¡¡

CONTINUARA.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Sam se giro justo a tiempo de ver como el Wendigo que mataron al principio de volver juntos se abalanzaba sobre el. Alzo las manos para cubrirse la cara e impedir que le arrancara los ojos, algo que de seguro pasaba ya que estaba demasiado cerca.

Curiosamente el ser nunca llego a tocarlo sino que paso de largo delante de el y se estampo en el suelo a los pies de Dean que se alejo de el unos centímetros.

Ambos parpadearon sin comprender. Era un muñeco, igual que el gnomo. ¿Qué demonios pasaba en esa dimensión?.

-Libro...libro...no puede ser..no puede ser...es ficción, ficción...ficción...- una sarta de incoherencias seguidas de una risita histérica llamo su atención. Provenía del hueco que ambos monstruos de goma habían dejado expuesto. Un agujero oscuro y tétrico.

Sam sintió como su hermano se levantaba de un salto y agarraba lo primero que se le venia a la mano. En este caso el brazo de un muñeco. Quiso soltar una broma pero la voz seguía repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo.

Se asomo con precaución, sin saber muy bien con que iba a encontrarse. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Dean llamo:

-¿¿Kripke??-

Un hombre menudo que sujetaba un libro negro como si fuera un salvavidas los miro con los ojos desencajados, torció la boca en una expresión de pánico y se encogió un poco mas sobre si mismo. A Sam le recordó a un niño asustado.

-¿Esta usted bien?-pregunto poniendo esa cara que Dean decía podría convencer al mismísimo Papa de que Dios no existía.

La duda gobernó el rostro del hombre que los miro de forma alternativa. Primero al cazador y después a el. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro casi al instante a la vez que soltaba una risita histérica.

-Es ficción –repitió alzando las cejas como si así pudieran comprenderle mejor.

Ambos hermanos se miraron con el ceño fruncido, parecía completamente ido.

-¿Por qué no sales de ahí y me dices que es ficción?-sonrió Dean tendiéndole la mano con la típica sonrisa de: todo esta bien.

Kripke dudo durante un momento pero luego obedeció, encogido sobre si mismo, protegiendo el libro que llevaba aplastado contra el pecho con todo su cuerpo. Salió con paso torpe, de echo casi se cae al pisar el pie del Wendigo pero Dean lo sujeto con fuerza, como si así pudiera pasarle algo de su fuerza.

-No es real...estoy...estoy perdiendo la cordura.- le susurro con esa sonrisa de loco.- Demasiados guiones, demasiados monstruos.....eso es lo que pasa...he enloquecido.-

Dean lo miro con expresión preocupada, habían visto y oído demasiadas veces esas expresiones. No sabían lo que había pasado pero al parecer ese hombre había tenido un encontronazo con lo sobrenatural. Y uno de los grandes.

-vamos a ver, Eric..No estas loco. Si estuvieras loco no lo sabrías, creerías que lo que tu ves es la realidad.- Se paso la lengua por los labios y con voz tranquila pregunto:- ¿Qué es lo que has visto?-

El guionista alzo la mirada y soltó una risita tonta para después negar con la cabeza.

-Visto no...Escrito.- susurro bajando la voz para que nadie mas lo oyera.

-¿Cómo que escrito?-esta vez fue Sam el que pregunto.

-Shhhhh....no debe oíros....esta aquí...y puede obligarme a escribir....ya lo ha hecho antes.- gimoteo mirando de un lado a otro.

Dean torció el gesto y volvió a clavar la mirada en Sam que intentaba descifrar el entuerto que se les presentaba.

Si ese hombre era el Kripke que el creía, significaba que era el guionista de la serie (y creador de wincesto). El no lo había visto antes en persona pero lo había visto en entrevistas y sabia que esa no era su forma de ser. Así que algo le había pasado. ¿Qué había dicho?...ficción, escribir. Todo eso sumado a ese libro misterioso que mantenía alejado de sus ojos.... .

Una pequeña bombilla se encendió en el cerebro del psíquico, conocía lo suficiente el terreno místico como para vislumbrar algo de lo que podría estar pasando.  
-¿Estas intentando decirnos que todo lo que escribes en ese libro se hace realidad?-

Tanto Dean como el pequeño hombre se quedaron sin aliento.

-Si....Si...-jadeo aliviado al ver que alguien lo comprendía.- Lo primero que escribir no se cumplió, por eso seguí escribiendo....a pesar de lo que decía la primera pagina pero después....después con lo de Scott...todo absolutamente todo estaba igual que lo describí....TODO.-

-¿Qué decía la primera pagina?-pregunto Dean curioso.

-Que tuviera cuidado con lo que escribiera ya que todo se haría realidad. –

-Joder....¿Eso que tienes ahí es un libro encantado?-pregunto el cazador señalando el objeto con el dedo.

-Yo...no...no lo se...supongo...-

-¿Sabes lo que es?- pregunto Sam completamente perplejo.

-Papa me lo contó cuando era pequeño- informo.- Según decía existían muy pocos ya que la mayoría se quemaron cuando el cristianismo arraso Europa. Al parecer un brujo que le gustaba demasiado el control encanto unos cuantos libros en blanco para poder hacer su voluntad.-

-¿Lo que significa?-

-Lo que significa que todo lo que se escriba en el, pero absolutamente todo, se hace realidad.-

A ambos le paso completamente desapercibido la expresión de horror del guionista.

-¿Y te contó como podía destruirse? -

-Eso es lo malo. No se puede. El que ha empezado a escribir debe terminar el libro, hasta la ultima pagina.-

-Eso no pinta bien.-

-Nop... nada, bien...sobre todo cuando el que ha empezado a escribir lo ha hecho sobre demonios.- sentencio Dean metiendose la mano en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón.

-Oh Dios Mío....Vosotros sois Sam y Dean.- interrumpió el hombre llevándose las manos a la boca. Los dos Winchester se quedaron completamente helados al oírlo.

Toda su tapadera se había ido a la mierda. ¿Qué se suponía que debían de hacer ahora?. Kripke parpadeo y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa de: no puede ser. Para luego fruncir el ceño y quedárseles mirando fijamente. Acto seguido abrió el libro y empezó a escribir como un loco.

-¡¡¿Qué haces?¡¡...Deja eso-ordeno el cazador dando un paso adelante pero una extraña barrera le impidió el tocarlo.-¿Qué coño?....-

-Tiene una especie de escudo. Por lo visto el libro lo protege de todo mientras escribe.- sentencio Sam

-No os preocupéis. No estoy escribiendo nada malo, solo tengo que saber si de verdad sois mis creaciones y no Jensen y Jared gastándome una de sus bromas.- susurro sin apartar la mirada de la escritura.

-¿Y que vas a hacer, eh?-espeto el cazador.- hacer que hagamos piruetas.-

Kripke alzo la vista sonriendo levemente.

-No....algo mejor.- acto seguido bajo el lápiz para poner el punto y final al párrafo.

Los tres se quedaron mirando en un silencio pesado. Sam esperaba que algún demonio de otro mundo hiciera acto de presencia. Si Kripke era el creador de sus vidas de seguro que pensaría que si los atacaban podrían librarse de la amenaza sin sudar mucho. El problema era que no tenían armas, ni sal, ni siquiera sus extraños poderes psíquicos.

Miro de un lado a otro, afinando el oido.

-¿Sam?-llamo Dean haciéndole girarse para mirarlo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el sitio, las manos de Dean se cerraron sobre su sudadera y tirón hacia debajo de el. Estaba a punto de preguntar donde estaba la amenaza cuando sintió la boca de su hermano sobre la suya. El menor de los Winchester parpadeo sin comprender, sentía como las grandes manos del cazador el arrugaban la sudadera debido a como lo tenia apretado, la fina tela de los pantalones pegada a los suyos haciéndole notar una creciente erección y el pecho aplastado contra el suyo. Su mente se cortocircuito al sentir como el cazador le mordisqueaba el labio inferior con rudeza. Chupandolo y absorbiéndolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Sam había besado muchas veces pero en ninguna de ellas le temblaron las piernas como en ese momento. Sin duda era mucho mejor que el beso robado de la noche anterior.

Se sorprendió a si mismo abriendo la boca y dejando que la lengua de Dean se resbalara dentro de ella. Gimoteo como un inexperto cuando su hermano embistió tanto con su cuerpo como con sus labios, obligándole a abrir tanto la boca que por un momento le dolió.  
Las manos que hasta ese momento sujetaban su sudadera se deslizaron hacia arriba y se cerraron sobre su largo cabello, cerrándose con posesión sobre las finas hebras y guiándolo en un beso salvaje.  
La lengua de Dean se enroscaba en la suya, tiraba de ella y la chupaba como si se tratara de su polla, el dulce masajear de labios dejo de serlo para convertirse en tira y afloja en donde el cazador ganaba terreno. Sam oía la respiración agitada de Dean, como este se rozaba contra el consiguiendo que ambos miembros se endurecieran y el psíquico deseara bajarse los pantalones para hacer todo lo que esos estúpidos fics decían. Se dio cuenta de que todo el trabajo lo estaba haciendo su hermano y que el no estaba participando en nada, así que decidió cambiar eso.  
Apretó los pies en el suelo, cerro las manos sobre las caderas del mas bajo y lo apretó contra el, haciendo que sintiera toda su extensión. Dean jadeo dentro del beso pero no se separo, mas que nada porque en ese momento Sam embistió con su lengua dentro de su boca.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El beso termino igual de rápido que empezó.

Con Dean separándose bruscamente de Sam, con los labios hinchados y toda la barbilla llena de una saliva que no era suya. Ambos jadeando y mirándose con los ojos desorbitados.

-Cielos...es verdad...sois los Winchester.- la voz de Kripke sonó tan emocionada que por un momento pareció que había descubierto el secreto de la vida.

Dean lo miro con los ojos completamente desencajados, jadeando, intentando recuperar el aliento. Luego miro a su hermano que le miraba con el brillo de la lujuria.

-¡¡¿Se puede saber que has escrito?¡¡-chillo de forma femenina volviendo su atención al hombre, ya que sabia que como no lo hiciera de seguro aplastaría a su hermano contra la pared para volver a sentir esos labios.

Cristo…menudo beso.

-Solo que Dean y Sam se besaban como siempre habían deseado hacerlo.- se encogió de hombros. Al cazador no le paso desapercibido como de repente parecía mucho mas tranquilo y sereno. Como lo odio por ello.

-¿Y como sabes que somos Dean y Sam y no Jared y Jensen que te gastan una de sus bromas?-jadeo el psíquico pasándose la lengua por los labios, recogiendo así los restos de la saliva de Dean que habían quedado en los alrededores.

El cazador tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para no llevarse la mano a la entrepierna y acomodar su erección. ¿Cómo podia ser tan jodidamente sexy algo tan tonto como sacar la lengua?

-Porque el libro no funciona así.- respondió Kripke risueño como un colegial. – Escribí vuestros nombres.-

La cara de no comprender del psíquico hizo que Dean tuviera ganas de reír.

-Si hubiéramos sido Jared y Jensen no hubiéramos echo nada.-

-Exacto.-

Eso parecía explicarlo todo sobre todo el porque se habían despertado en esa dimensión. Lo que no tenia muy claro es si todo lo que estaba sintiendo era por culpa de lo que Kripke había escrito. Si había echo que besara a Sam también podría haber echo que Sam lo besara la noche anterior....¿No?.  
No sabia si quería que eso fuera cierto. La verdad era que había aceptado ya lo que sentía por Sammy (sobre todo después de el beso que acababan de darse...fiuuu...menudo morreo) pero ahora, con la nueva información que Kripke echaba sobre ellos.

¿Seria todo mentira? ¿Todo debido a la febril imaginación de un hombre?

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas.

Gruño molesto, ya era de conseguirlas. Trago aire y con tono seco dijo:

-Lo cual me lleva a otra pregunta: ¿Qué mas has escrito en ese libro?

CONTINUARA.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Inspeccionaron el apartamento de forma exhaustiva, buscando algún tipo de señal que desmontara la historia de Kripke de El libro Mágico, cosa que le fue imposible y no solo por el tórrido beso que le plantoa Sam sino porque no había ninguna prueba física o material de que allí hubiera algo de lo que el tal Scott decía.

Así que optaron por refugiarse en la caravana del guionista para poder recompilar información y comparar notas. Dean espero pacientemente a que el pequeño hombre respondiera a algunos mensajes, para evitar que nos molesten se había defendido. En esos momento se encontraba colgado del teléfono hablando sobre una BSO de la serie y de que Led Zeppelin pedía demasiado dinero como para que Dean los siguiera escuchando.

El cazador quiso indignarse por eso. ¿Como que iban a quitarle a Led Zeppelin?...Era uno de sus grupos favoritos. Eso era absurdo, un grupo de frikis de tres al cuarto no podían decidir lo que el escuchaba y lo que no. Iba a levantarse para protestar, para exigir que antes muertos que renunciar a su música cuando un movimiento a su derecha llamo su atención.  
Sam parecía completamente absorto en la pared que narraba toda sus vidas adornaba la pared que Kripke tenia detrás de su escritorio. Estaba de espaldas, lo cual le dejaba vía libre al mayor de los Winchester para poder observarlo sin miedo a ser descubierto. El joven parecía ignorar las paginas mas altas, en donde se hablaban de su madre e infancia para concentrarse en las ultimas. Le costo un rato entender el porque.

Tal vez en esas paginas estaba la solución al pacto.

Amo a su hermano por eso. Estaban en una dimensión desconocida y el seguía en sus trece de averiguar la solución para su "problema".  
Lo único malo es que el "Problema" que Dean tenia en ese momento era lo que acababa de pasar en el apartamento de monstruos. Le hubiera gustado estar asqueado o sentirse violado por lo que Kripke le obligo a hacer (aunque en ese momento le pareció lo mas lógico del mundo): Besar a Sam. Y no un beso cualquiera. Uno de tornillo que casi le hace caerse de rodillas cuando recupero el control de si mismo.  
Para colmo el graciosillo suelta la bomba de que solo a escrito que Dean y Sam se dieran el beso que siempre habían soñado.  
Ea...y se queda tan pancho. Suelta que Dean se moría de ganas de por cerrar los dedos en ese estúpido pelo y ponerse de puntillas ¿Y que se supone que tiene que hacer el?....

Al parecer quedarse igual de tranquilo porque en cuanto le pregunto al borde del colapso que mas había escrito solo le dijo que: Lo normal.

Sinceramente, estaba empezando a hartarse de esa palabra.

Sam quería irse para vivir una vida normal y termino con su novia pegada el techo y convertida en una bola de fuego, Kripke consideraba normal que dos hermanos se besaran.....¿Es que todo el mundo se había vuelto loco o que?.

Resoplo hastiado mientras los recuerdos de los labios del psíquico sobre los suyos se apoderaban de su mente, de como tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para poder profundizar en el beso y como eso casi le hace ronronear como un gatito en el regazo de su amo.

Estaba a punto de abofetearse cuando Kirpke (aleluya) colgó el teléfono.

-Bueno...¿Que me decías?-por un momento pareció que estaban en una entrevista de trabajo. El hombre le miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio y un brillo extraño en los ojos. El cazador abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento una risita nerviosa se escapo de la garganta del guionista.- Lo siento...lo siento...-negó con la cabeza mientras alzaba una mano para pedir disculpas.- Es que....¡¡Sam y Dean¡¡-los señalo con los brazos extendidos, como si aun no se lo creyera.

-¿Porque siempre dicen primero tu nombre y luego el mío?-espeto el cazador mirando al psíquico que en ese momento se volvía para mirarlo.- Yo soy el mayor..se supone que yo voy primero.- refunfuño cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh...no..no os enfadéis es solo que...-

-Si, si...no te lo puedes creer.- corto el mas bajo alzando la mano.- Pues ayer no te creías que fuera yo.-El guionista alzo una ceja al no comprender.- Mientras hablábamos del Wincesto.

-¡¡Oh Dios¡¡ Es verdad- soltó cayendo en la cuenta de que había cumplido uno de sus sueños realidad.

-¿Hablaste del Wicesto con el?-pregunto Sam sin poder creérselo.

-Será mejor que no nos desviemos del tema.- gruño el cazador ignorando el comentario. Lo ultimo que le apetecía en ese momento era divagar sobre la relación incestuosa que todo el mundo pensaba que tuviera con su hermano. Por eso quería centrarse en lo que Kripke escribió en ese libro. Estaba seguro de que esos extraños pensamientos tan poco fraternales que habían embestido dentro de su mente era porque culpa de lo que ese personajillo de tres al cuarto había plasmado en esas hojas.-Dinos que has escrito en ese maldito libro.- ordeno como solo el sabia.

El pequeño hombre encogió los brazos hasta juntar las manos sobre su pecho, al parecer no estaba acostumbrado al tono de sargento de Dean. El cazador estuvo a punto de tomar nota mentalmente de utilizarlo mas a menudo para que le hiciera caso cuando de repente respondió:

-Woah....Debería grabarlo para que Jensen te copiara las expresiones. Das miedo.-

Toda la virilidad de Dean se fue a hacer puñetas.

-Kripke.-

-No en serio..es que..es que... sois vosotros.-el cazador vio como Sam rodaba los ojos y tuvo que reprimir una risita.-

-Kripke...-repitió.

-Sam y Dean...sois...sois....-

El cazador se levanto de un salto, rodeo el escritorio que lo separaba del guionista y cerrando la mano sobre el cabezal de la silla giratoria lo miro severo, le hablo con tono escueto:

-Kripke..apaga el modo fangirl histérica y piensa como un tío normal.-

-No creo que eso sea posible.- ironizo en un susurro el hombre encogiéndose en su propio asiento

-Dime.Que.Escribiste.En.El.Libro.-gruño

-Empecé a escribir una historia sobre vosotros, no era un guión, era algo para mi. Solo fantaseaba un poco.- comenzó a decir de forma atropellada.- Era una idea muy simple...un día os despertabais en el mundo real y descubríais que vuestras vidas eran una serie de televisión.-

-Por eso estamos aquí.- chasqueo los dedos Sam al tener resuelto al menos uno de las incógnitas.- Luego metí al malo, como aun no lo tenia claro solo dije que eran unos ojos que acechaban a un técnico.-

-Scott.- agrego Dean asintiendo.

-Exacto.- confirmo Kripke para luego guardar silencio.

-¿Y que mas?-apremio el cazador.

-¿Como que que mas?....No ahí nada mas...cuando vi que lo del técnico se había cumplido me asuste.-

-¿Solo por lo del técnico?. No te creo.-

-¿Como que solo por lo del técnico?.-Chillo el guionista con los ojos abiertos como platos.- Por lo de Scott, por como estaba dispuesta la gente, los agentes de policía y las ambulancias. Todo estaba exactamente igual que lo describí. Incluso Manners se había puesto una camisa Hawaiana de los mismos colores que yo dije.-

Dean se mordió el labio ante toda esa información, Kripke era un escritor y por lo tanto era normal que detallara una escena a la perfección. Pero aun así necesitaba saber si había escrito algo mas. Tenia que haberlo escrito.

-Oh..si...y lo del beso que os disteis.- sonrió divertido.

Fue la primera vez en su vida que el mayor de los Winchester sintió subir el rubor a sus mejillas. Con el rabillo del ojo vio como Sam se guardaba las manos en los bolsillos y balanceaba su peso sobre sus talones. Sintió ganas de volver a besarlo. Miro rápido al pequeño hombre para comprobar si estaba escribiendo algo para que el pensara eso pero no tenia nada en las manos.

-Mira, te aseguro que no voy a enfadarme pero necesito que me digas que mas has escrito en ese libro.-

-¿Y porque no lo leemos y así averiguamos si miente o no?-pregunto Sam con esa locuacidad que lo caracterizaba.

-Eso, eso....-aplaudió el escritor

Dean se incorporo sobre si mismo, sacudió la cabeza tanto para deshacer los nudos que se le habían formado en el cuello como para desechar la idea.

-Este tipo de objeto esta plagado de normas y una de ellas es que solo el que lo escribe puede ver su contenido.- sentencio alzando una mano- Primero tiene que tener unos protagonistas, que en este caso gracias a nuestro amigo somos nosotros, segundo debe tener una historia...da igual cual sea pero debe tenerla. Kripke ya la ha iniciado con eso del ser misterioso y por lo tanto ya tenemos al malo. Ahora solo nos queda que la desarrolle de una forma normal. El malo hace un movimiento, los buenos hacen el suyo y luego...su correspondiente pelea antes de llegar al final. Solo tiene una cosa mala.-

-¿Cual es?-pregunto Eric completamente nervioso, igual que un niño al que le están contando un cuento interesantísimo.

-Que no tiene porque ser un final feliz.-

-¿Que?-la mueca que hizo el guionista fue digna de una foto. A Dean casi le dio pena, se sintió como si le hubiera quitado los regalos de su cumpleaños.

-Es un libro que tienes poderes demoníacos. Lo cual significa...-

-Que siempre intentara que la cosa termine mal.-

-Exacto.-

-Oh....-Eric se desinflo por completo en el asiento de cuero en que estaba sentado.- ¿Y que vamos a hacer?-

-Lo único que podemos....Esperar a que escribas algo y rezar porque no nos mate.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salieron de la caravana del guionista con la promesa de que en cuanto sintiera las ganas de escribir les llamaría.  
El frió clima de Vancouver los recibió con los brazos abiertos, helándoles hasta el alma.

-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?-pregunto Sam frotándose las manos la una con la otra.

-No tengo ni idea. Eso de esperar con una diana pintada en el culo nunca me ha echo gracia.-

-Vamos, Dean...es un culo muy bonito.-

-¿Como?-

-Que que crepúsculo mas bonito.-salvo la situación el menor de los hermanos señalando el horizonte.

Caminaron un al lado del otro sin saber muy bien que decir. Un sin fin de preguntas se apretaban en la cabeza del psíquico pero no estaba muy seguro de si debía darle rienda suelta para su desgracia su boca tomo la decisión por el.

-Oye.....en lo referente a lo que paso en el departamento de los monstruos....-No pudo continuar la frase ya que de repente Dean se quedo terriblemente quieto, por un momento Sam pensó que se le iba a salir el alma por la boca al ver la expresión de su hermano. Tomo nota mental de no volver a tocar el tema .- ¿Qué pasa?-

El cazador lo miro con las cejas fruncidas y empezó a palparse los costados, luego las caderas para después llevar las manos a la parte de atrás de los vaqueros. La boca se le seco al menor de los Winchester al ver como su hermano se metía mano a si mismo y no pudo evitar imaginárselo delante de el, con los pantalones por los tobillos y masturba.....

-¿Si, quien es?-la voz preocupada del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos, concentrándose en que tal vez Kripke había tenido un arrebato de inspiración y estaba escribiendo.- Oh...claro...Mary..claro que se quien eres.- respondió mirándolo y haciendo una mueca de no saber con quien hablaba.- ¿Una limusina?....Tienes razón..ahí que aprovechar la huelga..si...claro...claro...pero...¿Ha donde nos va a llevar la limusina?-Sam observaba completamente absorto la forma de hablar de su hermano que parecía muy seguro de si mismo, a pesar de no tener ni puta idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Deseo ser como el.

-¡¡¿QUÉ?¡¡ Es..espera..-se aparto el teléfono del oído y se lo quedo mirando como si tuviera cuernos.

-¿Quién era?-

-Mi representante.-grazno.- Dice que ha mandado una limusina para recogernos.-

-¿Y a donde se supone que vamos.?-

-A una sesión de fotos.-

CONTINUARA.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

El coche llego tan rápido que a Dean no le dio tiempo ni a colgar el teléfono, antes de darse cuenta estaba metido dentro de un espacioso mono-volumen con un tío que no conocía de nada y que los sacaba del único sitio que conocían de esa dimensión: El set de grabación.

El cazador observo boquiabierto como esa dimensión y la suya se parecían terriblemente (quitando el pequeño problema de los fantasmas, claro). Prácticamente eran iguales.  
Se haya completamente absorto en mirar el paisaje que ni siquiera se dio cuenta como Sam se incorporaba sobre el asiento para coger algo que le tendía el conductor.

-¿Quien demonios es Chad?-pregunto dándole un codazo y enseñándole un sobre tamaño folio. Su una respuesta fue encogerse de hombros.

Observo como el psíquico copiaba el gesto y con una expresión curiosa abrió el sobre. Saco un montón de folios y empezó a leer el primero en el tono de voz adecuado para que solo el pudiera oírle.

-Ey, JT te mando este regalito que he encontrado en Internet para que tu y tu Jenny....- ambos se pusieron terriblemente tensos al oír el mote cariñoso con el que se respondía al homologo de Dean.- Os inspiréis y de una buena vez deis el paso.-

-¿De que paso habla?-hizo una mueca de no entender mientras Sam pasaba dejaba a un lado la escueta carta y empezaba a mirar los siguientes folios. Sabia que no era nada bueno cuando su hermanito se sonrojo hasta las orejas.-¿Que dice?-

Sam se aclaro la garganta pasándole el primero de al menos doce paginas y con la voz cargada, no sabia bien si de vergüenza o de lujuria respondió:

-No dice nada....son dibujos.-

-¿Dibujos?...-Se quedo perplejo al oírlo y con las cejas casi juntas cuando cogió las hojas.-¿Y por eso has puesto esa cara tan....?- no pudo terminar la frase ya que su mandíbula cayo al ver la naturaleza del contenido.

Eran dibujos eróticos.

Y curiosamente se parecían a ellos.

-¿Esto es lo que creo que es?-pregunto con un toque de incredulidad y miedo en la voz.

-Si te refieres a si son dibujos de nosotros haciéndolo....Sip-

-Puta dimensión de salidos.-A Dean le paso completamente desapercibido la sonrisa divertida que cruzo el rostro de su hermano.- No en serio, Sammy...¿A quien en su sano juicio le puede gustar ver a dos hombres de la misma sangre haciéndolo?-pregunto sin poder apartar la mirada de las hojas.

La gran mayoría de ellos eran dibujos de esos japoneses que les gustaban a los frikis, Manga, creía que se llamaban, unos eran solo esbozos que estaban mas mal que bien, otros eran cómicos, con Sam y el haciendo el ganso mientras se metían mano, en otros no se parecían en nada. Lo gracioso es que en todas las paginas que paso a su hermano lo captaban estupendamente bien, lo dibujaban con el mismo pelo de hippie y casi la misma sonrisa pero a el. El no se parecía en nada.

No supo si indignarse o aliviarse. No sabia como reaccionar si alguno de esos depravados los hubiera captado bien.

-Al parecer hasta Kripke piensa que nos acostamos, Dean.-

-Mejor dejamos el tema Kripke aparcado, hermano.-

El cazador fue desechando paginas sin apenas mirarlas, aunque tuvo que aguantar la risa en mas de uno no le paso desapercibido de que en todos los dibujos pero en TODOS, era el, Dean Winchester, el que recibía. Resoplo fastidiado, le caía mal esas fans locas pero ahora le caían peor. ¡¡El era un hombre por el Amor de Dios¡¡ No iba a dejar que su hermano le diera por culo, para eso ya estaba Jensen.

Sintió como Sam se ponía tenso a su lado y aguantaba la respiración. Lo miro con la ceja arqueada, ¿Que demonios había visto para que reaccionara así?. Supuso que seria porque el dibujo era bueno.

-¿Tan malo es?-Ironizo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

El psíquico no contesto, solo negó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada del papel. La curiosidad pudo con el cazador que culeo un poco en el asiento, sintiendo el muslo de su hermano contra el suyo y miro por encima del hombro. Lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

(Posted Image)

¿Y como se suponía ahora que tenia que reaccionar el, eh?. Ese puto dibujo estaba tan bien echo que hasta parecía que se movían, casi podía oír lo que Sam le decía mientras el se corría con la boca abierta y los ojos apretados. Trago saliva ruidosamente y deslizo los ojos por la pintura, capturando todos los pequeños detalles que no había reparado a simple vista.

Sintió una gota de sudor frió deslizándose por su espalda al ver como en el dibujo Sam mordía su amuleto y lo miraba mientras se corría y ... Cristo.. ¿Eso eran correas?. Dios Bendito.

Hizo todo lo posible por no llevarse la mano a la entrepierna y acomodar la erección que se había formado entre sus muslos. En el dibujo Sam lo dominaba, prácticamente lo obligaba y joder...era algo tan ...excitante.

Carraspeo varias veces para aclararse la voz, aun así le salió un timbre demasiado agudo cuando hablo:

-¿Es...el ultimo?-la boca se le seco cuando el psíquico negó con la cabeza respondiendo:

-Ahí otro. –

(Posted Image)

Si el primero dibujo le pareció bueno el segundo debería de ser un Picasso (y eso que Dean no entiende de arte). Se estremece cuando su erección se aplasta contra la tela vaquera. El ultimo folleto es mas grafico aun que el primero, en este, el esta con las piernas abiertas y Sam parece que se corre dentro de el con una mano aplastada sobre el tatuaje de su pecho y la otra cerrándose sobre su muñeca. Inmovilizándolo...Obligándolo a quedarse quieto, a recibir las embestidas, a....

-Ya hemos llegado, señores.-

Dean salio en estampida del coche, metiendose las manos en los bolsillos y evitando mirar a su hermano.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

-Vamos, Jensen...pon cara de duro....Así...Así...mírame así..como si quisieras asesinarme.-

Repetía Luigui sin dejar de fotografiar a un Dean completamente enfadado. Sinceramente aquella dimensión estaba empezando a tocarle los huevos. La parte de ser estrellas famosas, vale ..pero eso era lo único divertido. Porque descubrir que su homologo tiene un affaire con el actor que encarna a su hermano y que todos, absolutamente todo el mundo piense que el y Sam están liados (hasta Kripke que es el que supuestamente invento sus vidas) empezaba a molestarlo bastante, incluso estaba molesto consigo mismo por no poder apartar esos malditos dibujos de su mente...MIERDA....pero que para colmo lo arrastraran a una habitación que parecía el estudio cutre de una película porno, con el falso decorado de un desierto, eso...ESO... era insufrible.

Lo malo era que parecía ser el único que tenia ganas de cargar el arma falsa que le habían dado y liarse a tiros porque al parecer Sam parecía estar pasándoselo pipa ....A su costa.

El muy carbón tuvo que ir al servicio a mear por culpa de la risa que le había provocado el verlo pelearse con una mejicana que quería aclararle el pelo ¡¡A el¡¡ ...Quería ponerle el pelo mas rubio porque quedaban mejor en las fotos. Y si la cosa hubiera quedado ahí todavía pero al accidente del pelo se le sumo el que la mujer quisiera pintarle los labios. ¡¡PARA RESALTARSELOS¡¡

Casi saca el libro de exorcismos.

Cuando de verdad lo saco fue cuando un tipo muy raro le dijo que tenían que cambiarse de ropa y le lanzo una camiseta granate, hasta ahí bien lo malo fue cuando le dio los vaqueros de los cuales necesitaba una talla mas (por mucho que ese energúmeno de la moda dijera que no)

-Tiene que marcar lo que tiene que marcar, guapo.- le dijo con un tono pasteloso.

Sam tuvo que pararlo para que no lo asesinara cuando le dio un cachete en el culo.

Quería volver a su dimensión, quería volver a ser el cazador agobiado porque le quedaban unos meses para ir al infierno y olvidarse por completo de como por culpa de esos ridículos pantalones se le veían las piernas todavía mas arqueadas y de que la camiseta le quedaba demasiado corta. Pero sobre todo....SOBRE TODO...quería volver a mirar a Sam y no imaginárselo entre sus piernas, sujetándolo con fiereza mientras lo penetraba.

Todo eso aderezado con un tipo que se las daba de entendido en fotografía y no paraba de decirle que frunciera mas los labios. ¿¿Se podía saber que le pasaba a todo el mundo con su boca?? Y que lo provocara, sinceramente no ayudaba en nada.

-Esa es la expresión...esa...quédate así... .-

Y todo eso seria mas llevadero si el muy gilipollas de su hermano no se estuviera partiendo el pecho mientras se apoyaba en la pared mas cercana. Podía verlo, detrás de Luigui o lo como se llamara, sujetándose la barriga con una mano y tapándose la boca con la otra.

Como deseo tapársela con la suya.

Soltó un gruñido fastidiado ante ese pensamiento. Desde que se bajo del coche no habían parado de bombardearle la mente. Pensamientos obscenos con su hermano, de todas las formas posibles y las posturas inimaginables y para su desgracia en ninguna dominaba el, siempre lo hacia Sam y Cristo....

Saco el móvil para llamar a Kripke, olvidándose por completo de la sesión de fotos, para preguntarle si estaba escribiendo en el puto libro cuando Mrs voyapintarteloslabiosJensen, se acerco al psíquico y empezó a embadurnarle los brazos en aceite para dar la sensación de que estaba sudando cuando el fotógrafo le diera al clikc.

Sobra decir que tuvo que huir al baño a echarse agua en la nuca e intentar desterrar la imagen de Sam sudando de forma copiosa sobre el. Cuando volvió a la sala Luigui le decía algo a lo que no presto atención.

¿En que momento había pasado todo esto?....Imaginarse a Sam resoplando contra su oreja, lamiéndole la nuca y dominándolo en la cama como no lo dominaba en la vida real.

-Esa...esa es la expresión de hambre que quiero.....hambre de sexo. No se con quien estas pensando Jenny pero sigue haciéndolo.-

Se sintió completamente desnudo al oír eso. Empezó a sentir calor en las orejas y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Si ese desconocido podía ver lo excitado que estaba ...¿Que vería Sam?

Sam que por cierto había desaparecido de escena.

[I¿]Donde mierda estaba.?[/I]

Estiro el cuello para localizarlo sin tener éxito, algo bastante difícil ya que prácticamente le sacaba una cabeza a todo el mundo. El pánico le recorrió el cuerpo, tal vez Kripke había escrito algo y no le había dado tiempo a llamarles.

Mierda

-Ya es suficiente.- gruño saliendo del cutre escenario y encaminándose hacia los camerinos.

-Oye...aun me queda carrete.-

-Pues te lo gastas con tu novio pero a mi me dejas. –

Ando con paso firme y seguro, buscando por todas partes la mole de dos metros que era Sam Winchester. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, preguntándose donde demonios estaría ese chico y rezando porque Kripke no hubiera echo de las suyas. Por un momento volvió a sentirse como si tuviera diez años y Sam se hubiera entretenido mirando un escaparate de electrónica poniéndole así el corazón en un puño. Eso solo paso una vez, una vez en la que Dean se despisto mirando algo que no debería de tener tanta importancia ya que no recordaba lo que era, lo que si recordaba era la bilis que le subió y bajo por la garganta al no encontrar a su hermano de seis años.

Desde entonces no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Y ahora que el muy capullo tiene veintiséis años va y se le pierde. Será capullo. Investigo los servicios, pensando que tal vez estuviera allí (cuando te viene una urgencia te viene) pero estaba desierto. Continuo con los camerinos sin éxito, ya estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar como una madre histérica cuando, sin saber como, apareció en el decorado que imitaba a un avión. En concreto la sección de primera clase.

Un sudor frió le recorrió la espalda al recordar la ultima vez que se monto en uno y casi se caga en los pantalones.

Echo una visual por encima pero enseguida dedujo que el psíquico no se encontraba allí. Aquel techo era demasiado bajo para........

Unos largos dedos se cerraron sobre su brazo y tiraron de el con fuerza, lanzándolo sobre uno de los asientos. Gruño con fuerza al clavarse uno de los reposabrazos en un costado, no sabia que era lo que le estaba atacando pero sin duda era algo demasiado pesado como para poder luchar con el en ese habitáculo tan estrecho. Intento patearlo pero el ser atacante era demasiado rápido y se coló entremedio de sus piernas, impidiendo así que pudiera marcarle el cuarenta y cinco en la cara. Maldijo por lo bajo.... bueno, entonces tendré que utilizar los puños. Pensó dispuesto a alzar las manos.  
Nunca llego a hacerlo ya que la bestia o lo que fuera le agarro de las muñecas, Dean ya casi podía ver sus sesos estampados en la falsa pared del avión cuando una risa franca le sobresalto.

¿Qué coño?

-¡¡SAM¡¡- grito al darse cuenta que el ser sobrenatural no era mas que el gilipollas de su hermano aplastándole bajo el asiento.

-Tendrías que haberte visto la cara.- sonrió lleno de hoyuelos y mirada cómplice.

-Casi se me sale el corazón, membrillo. ¿Dónde demonios estabas?-la sensación de volver a tener diez años y estar regañando a su hermano por haberse despistado volvió.

-Estaba jugando.- Lo dicho. Sam había vuelto a la temprana edad de cinco años encerrado en un cuerpo de veinte.

-¿Qué?...¿Pero tu estas tonto?. Esto no es un juego, Sammy...ahí un artefacto demoníaco muy poderoso de por medio, uno que es capaz de dominarnos.-

Los hoyuelos desaparecieron por completo al oír eso haciendo que Dean se odiara por completo. Nunca había visto esa sonrisa de felicidad en Sammy. Deseo verla mas a menudo.

-Tienes razón.- suspiro el psíquico incorporándose un poco sobre las palmas de sus manos.- es que me sentí...ya sabes...-hizo un puchero adorable dejando la frase a medias.

-No...no se...- gruño el cazador apoyando los codos sobre el blando colchón del asiento, incorporándose lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos. Sin duda alguna ese decorado había tenido que costar una pasta ya que estaba tirado sobre dos de los sillones, con el cuerpo de Sam entre las piernas y no se clavaba ni un solo muelle.

 

Un momento....

Estaba acostado…

Con Sam

Entre sus piernas.

Entre

Sus

Piernas.

Ohhhh…joderrrrrrr

-Ya sabes….Me sentí…juguetón.-soltó con un susurro rozando nariz con nariz

 

Glup.

-Dean….-

El corazón del cazador golpeo con fuerza contra sus costillas cuando el menor de los hermanos se inclino un poco hacia abajo. Sentir el peso de Sam sobre el suyo, oler su aliento mezclarse con el suyo y Jesús...¿Lo que se apretaba contra el interior del muslo era la erección de Sam?. Un sudor frió le recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿Sammy?-

El silencio que reinaba en el decorado se rasgo por culpa de la melodía del móvil de Dean.

Con un gruñido animal, el cazador se revolvió hasta conseguir sacar el aparato de su bolsillo, iba a gritarle cuatro burradas al que fuera. Se le olvido por completo lo que iba a decir cuando al alzar las caderas ambas erecciones se chocaron.

Un gemido lastimero se escapo de la garganta de Sam que cerro los ojos y se apretó un poco mas contra el. Los ojos de Dean se quedaron el blanco y a punto estuvo de arquear la espalda e imitar el mismo gemido de su hermano cuando oyó una voz conocida.

Kirpke

Se incorporo como un resorte en el asiento, golpeando la mandíbula del psíquico con la frente al hacerlo. Intento prestar atención pero solo oia palabras sueltas.

Correr…peligro…escribir.

Vale..las dos primeras palabras definían la vida de los Winchester a la perfección pero la tercera.

Estaba a punto de preguntar de que demonios hablaba cuando un grito grotesco les sobresalto.

CONTINUARA


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

-Kripke...¿Que demonios estas escribiendo?-susurro Dean asomándose al pasillo del avión.

Un escalofrió helado le recorrió la espalda al ver el pequeñísimo habitáculo, era claustrofóbico. Agudizo el oído para ver si identificaba la criatura, el grito había sido considerable, así que lo mas seguro es que fueran un bicho bastante grande.

-Un ataque. -Informo al borde del colapso

Dean abrió la boca para preguntarle si antes de eso escribía algo referente al comportamiento de Sam pero el sonido de unas pequeñas uñas golpeteando el suelo le hizo concentrarse por completo en el problema.

Flexiono un poco las rodillas e intento ver algo a través de los huecos que dejaban los asientos pero no consiguió ver nada. Sam se movió a su lado, echándose un poco hacia la izquierda introduciendo así parte de su cuerpo en el hueco de los sillones.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto el cazador sin siquiera parpadear.

-Aun no lo se.. solo se que es...pequeño..pero peligroso y.... –Un silencio sepulcral se apodero del guionista, uno en el que Dean pudo oír claramente como el lápiz se deslizaba velozmente por el papel.- ¡¡SAM¡¡-

El grito en si casi le deja sordo, lo que si le estaba prohibiendo del sentido de la audición era su corazón golpeando con fuerza dentro de su pecho, bombeando sangre como un loco mientras un ser pequeño, no mas grande que un cachorro se abalanzo sobre su hermano que trastabillo y cayo sobre el asiento en el que hacia escasos minutos descansaban ambos. Dean vio como el psíquico se revolvía con una mueca entre pánico y dolor, alzando las manos y estirando el cuello para evitar que ese ser le tocara el rostro. El mayor de los Winchester parpadeo confuso al ver que se parecía bastante a la cría del alienígena de la película de Alien.  
Quiso golpearse por ser tan membrillo. ¿Se podía saber que demonios no se movia?. Su hermano debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y el maravillándose de lo mucho que se parecía el atacante a un personaje de ficción.

Sera gilipollas

Intento dar un paso pero todo su cuerpo se nego a obedecer. El pánico se apodero de el al darse cuenta de que no podia moverse, que por mucho que lo deseara permanecia quieto en el mismo sitio.

-¡¡Kripke¡¡ ¿Qué demonios me pasa?. No puedo moverme.-

-Claro que no..tu estas hablando por teléfono.- respondió la voz al otro lado.

-¡¡Pues hazme colgar cabeza de cartón¡¡.- chillo sin apartar la mirada de Sam que en ese momento se incorporaba sobre si mismo, levantando las manos en un vano intento de apartar al Alien que en ese momento pasaba una especie de cola por su cuello.

-¡¡No puedo¡¡ Este acto es solo de Sam.-

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer yo en mientras?- Bramo Dean con el corazón en un puño. La respuesta que le brindo Kripke le helo la sangre.

-Nada.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Suéltame…Suéltame…-gruño Sam echando todo su cuerpo para atrás, intentando por todos los medios que los pequeños dientes de esa cosa no le mordieran el rostro.  
Con el rabillo del ojo vio como Dean prácticamente se quedaba blanco mirando como se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y lo peor de todo es que no se movía. –Dean...-suspiro pidiendo ayuda.

Un silbido le hizo darse cuenta a tiempo de que el monstruo cogía impulso para hincar sus pequeños dientecitos en su mejilla.

Se aparto justo a tiempo.

-No puedo hacer nada, Sammy. El libro no me deja moverme.-el tono fue de pura impotencia.

-Genial...-

La presión que ejercía el bicho sobre su cuello se hizo mas fuerte, dificultándole la respiración. Sabia que tenia que hacer algo pero simplemente no sabia que. No tenia armas, con ese tipo de ataque no valian los exorcismos y el único que podía ayudarle estaba completamente inmovilizado. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esta?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kripke..Tienes que decirme algo...tengo que ayudarlo.-suplico el cazador al ver como el rostro de su hermano se empezaba a poner morado.  
-Ya te lo he dicho. En esta parte tu no puedes acercarte.-

Quiso soltar un juramento. Toda su vida cuidando a su hermano y ahora resulta que iba a morir delante de el y sin que pudiera mover un músculo.  
Miro al techo y vio la larga fila de habitáculos que estaban destinados al equipaje de mano. El aire abandono sus pulmones al ver como el que estaba justo encima de su hermano estaba abierto y dentro de ella..

Un lanza bengalas.

¿Qué cojones hacia eso ahí? Y la pregunta mas importante... ¿Funcionaba o era de atrezo?

-Eric...necesito que te concentres todo lo que puedas y escribas lo que yo te digo.- ordeno con tono seco.

-Lo intentare.- jadeo el hombre, haciendo que Dean se lo imaginara encogido encima de su sillón.

Encajo los dientes y cerro los ojos.

-Nada de intentar. Esta en juego la vida de mi hermano y te puedo asegurar que como muera..tu serás el siguiente. Y sabes perfectamente que no pestañeare al hacerlo.- Advirtió.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam se dejo caer sobre el reposacabezas de uno de los sillones, dejando caer todo su peso sobre el monstruo que intentaba destrozarle la cara. Un grito inhumano se escapo del pequeño trozo de carne que no aflojo la presión de su cuello.  
Un centenar de luces caleidoscópicas bailaron delante de sus ojos, parpadeo con fuerza al comprender lo que eso significaba, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

No podía permitirlo. Si se desmayaba dejaría a Dean solo y aun no había descubierto la manera de romper el pacto.

Pateo el aire perdiendo pie, cayendo sentado sobre el asiento de detrás de el. Soltó una maldición al clavarse el reposabrazos en su zona intima. Tuvo que morderse la mejilla por dentro para no llorar.

-Sam...necesito separes una mano de ese bicho y la estires.- Oyó que Dean gritaba como si estuviera a varios kilómetros de el en vez de a dos pasos.

A pesar del alto volumen las palabras que el cazador soltó no llegaron a ser procesadas por el cerebro del psíquico. Tal vez fuera por la falta de oxigeno pero ¿no creía que Dean le estaba diciendo que apartara una de las manos?. La cosa no seria tan difícil sino fuera porque ese bicho tenia tanta fuerza. Estaba seguro de que si le hacia caso terminaría sin cara.

-¡¡SAM¡¡ ¡¡AHORA¡¡-

Sabia que era una locura, que terminaría desangrado con la cara destrozada. Aun así hizo caso y separo la mano derecha. Quiso soltar una risa histérica, si eso mismo se lo hubiera ordenado su padre estaba seguro de que no abría obedecido pero era dean y el siempre tenia una buena razón para hablar en una cacería.  
Sintió el aire acariciándole los dedos, haciendo que su desesperación creciera por momentos. No sabia cual era el plan de Dean pero mas le valía que se dejara ver pronto.

Nada mas pensar eso sintió un fortísimo golpe en el asiento de al lado y dos segundos después algo metálico caía sobre su palma. Se quedo embobado mirando el artilugio que, nunca mejor dicho, había caído del cielo.

Era un lanza bengalas.

Con una sonrisa interna cerro los ojos y llevo la pistola donde estaba el monstruo. No dudo en apretar el gatillo

Una fuerte detonación le lleno los tímpanos, un fuerte fogonazo que a penas vio y pocos segundos después sentía como el pequeño bulto gomoso que había sido la amenaza caía al suelo con un golpe sordo y la cola que tenia agarrada al cuello disminuía visiblemente su presión.

Su cuerpo se movió solo y antes siquiera de poder alzar la mano para apartar la cuerda sus pulmones se hincharon, llenándose de aire y lastimándole de paso.

En ese momento llego Dean que arranco la mordaza de su cuello y la lanzo al suelo mientras le decía a Kripke que todo había salido bien y que enseguida iban para allá.  
Quería decir un sin fin de cosas, desde que porque había tardado tanto hasta lo asustadísimo que estaba pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios. Le escocia demasiado la garganta.

De todas formas tampoco es que pudiera decir mucho ya que Dean le acribillaba a preguntas.

-¿Estas bien?.¿Te duele algo?...¿Puedes caminar?....¡¡Sam, dime algo¡¡-

Pocas veces podía ver a Dean tan preocupado, intento hablar pero la garganta le dolía horriblemente. Así que aspiro hondo y con un susurro respondió:

-¿Cómo voy a decirte algo sino me dejas hablar?-

La expresión del cazador paso desde la mas pura sorpresa pasando por el desdén para luego gobernarlo una expresión que Sam nunca vio. Y viendo lo que después hizo su hermano no le importaría verla mas a menudo.

Porque Dean lo beso.

Solo rozaba esos gruesos labios sobre los suyos pero eso no era lo importante. Lo verdaderamente importante es que por fin...era Dean el que lo besaba. No era un beso robado por la noche ni uno forzado por un estúpido libro.......¿Verdad?.

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras sentía como la lengua del cazador se abría paso dentro de sus labios. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sentir la lengua de Dean dentro de su boca, de esa forma tan suave y sensual, como si estuviera explorándolo fue lo mas excitante de toda su existencia.

Una pena que la maldita sensación de que era Kripke quien lo obligaba y no porque el mismo quisiera estropeara una sensación tan bonita.  
Cuando se separaron los labios le ardían debido al roce de la barba del cazador. A pesar de estar al borde de la muerte y de saber que cuando menos se lo esperaban podía aparecer otra amenaza Sam no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿El del beso ha sido tu o Kripke?-

CONTINUARA.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

¿El beso ha sido tu o Kripke?

La pregunta de Sam golpeo con mas fuerza que una barra de hierro. La verdad era que estaba tan aliviado de ver que estaba bien que actuó por impulso. Se pregunto a si mismo quien había sido el artífice de tal gesto.  
Recordó la sensación de sentirse como un pelele cuando le dijo al guionista que para salvar a Sam tenia que escribir que el pateaba el asiento de enfrente con todas sus fuerzas para así desequilibrar la pistola y que esta cayera en sus manos. No se sintió como tal cuando se arrodillo delante de su hermano y lo beso aliviado.

Eso significa que el del beso he sido yo.

La revelación no le aterrorizo tanto como creía. Es mas, casi se sentía como si por fin hubiera encontrado la pieza del puzzle que le faltaba, de todas formas, una cosa era descubrirla y otra muy diferente decirla en voz alta.  
Así que guardo silencio durante un largo periodo de tiempo, rezando porque Sam dijera cualquier cosa como que no importaba lo que respondiera que tenían que irse y acabar de una maldita vez con todo el asunto del libro. Pero Sam no dijo nada, solo espero paciente una respuesta que nunca llego.

-Tenemos que irnos.- fue lo único que dijo.- le he dicho a Kripke que iríamos hacia allí.-  
Se incorporo deseando apartar los ojos de aquella mirada gris pero sin conseguirlo. Sam parecía muy calmado, no pareció sorprendido por que se hubiera salido por la tangente.  
Después de lo que le parecieron años, el psíquico por fin se levanto, obligándole a levantar la cabeza para poder seguir mirándolo, frunció el ceño con una mueca de concentración y con un asentimiento de cabeza respondió:

-Si, vamos....quiero saber que era esa cosa que casi me arranca la cara.-

Dean respiro aliviado ante esa respuesta que hablaba de trabajo, no importaba cuan jodida estuvieran sus vidas siempre que podían centrarse en el trabajo.  
Caminaron uno al lado del otro, pegado hombro con hombro y por primera vez en su vida, no sintió la necesidad de decirle que se separara, es mas, se sintió reconfortado con el calor que ese nimio contacto.

-¿Es cosa mía o esa cosa se parecía mucho a la cría de Alien?-pregunto mientras salían del decorado del avión. Nada mas hacerlo se encontraron con Luigui que preguntaba quien estaba gritando. Dean lo calmo señalando a su hermano y diciendo que era imposible que se quedara callado mientras se corría.

El fotógrafo no pregunto nada mas, tampoco es que le dieran muchas opciones a hacerlo ya que salieron del edificio con rapidez, encontrándose enseguida con el monovolumen que los había transportado hasta allí.  
El cazador arranco las llaves al conductor y lo despidió con un escueto: A partir de aquí seguimos nosotros, tigre.

El coche voló fuera del aparcamiento como si en vez de un pequeño tanque fuera un coche de formula uno. Enfilo la gran avenida con presteza, los dos ocupantes estuvieron callados hasta que por fin salieron de la ciudad y una larga carretera se abriera en sus ojos.

Dean no pudo evitar relajarse ante ese paisaje. Por fin algo conocido. Casi parecía que la cosa era normal, sino fuera porque conducía un coche europeo que parecía echo para llevar a un mini ejercito de niños.  
Un fuerte suspiro se oyó en el asiento del conductor. El corazón se le encogió en su sitio al ver como Sam miraba por la ventana, si alguien que no fuera el lo viera pensaría que aquel chico de pelo largo y mirada triste pensaba en sus cosas mientras miraba a la nada. Pero el que lo veía era Dean y conocía perfectamente el lenguaje corporal de su hermano. No en vano lo había cuidado desde que llevaba pañales. Sam estaba dolido porque no le había respondido a la pregunta, porque no le había dicho: Si, Sammy, el del beso fui yo y no el capullo de Kripke.

Se sintio raro al pensar eso y no sentirse como un cerdo, decididamente recordar que has enseñado a andar a tu hermano para acto seguido sentirte culpable por no haberle metido la lengua en la boca hasta la campanilla era como mínimo para sentirse como tal.  
Un juramento de lo mas obsceno se formo en su mente, maldiciéndose a si mismo y a esa incapacidad de decir lo que realmente siente y quiere pero es que....¿Cómo expresarlo en voz alta?....¿Cómo decirle...que había sido el?.

Apretó los labios para no decir alguna tontería, todo era culpa de aquella maldita dimensión y del libro. Sabia que se engañaba a si mismo pero aun así era mejor que enfrentarse a la verdad de que si, le gustaba su hermano, pero no en plan amor platónico, sino en plan: aparco el coche en un lugar donde no se vea y te hago cosas que hasta a un pervertido le harían sonrojar.

Se revolvió en el asiento, golpeándose a si mismo por pensar todas esas cosas y preguntándose de donde mierda venían tanta comida de coco. El era Dean Winchester, no pensaba...actuaba por instinto.

Y su instinto le decía.....

-Fui yo.- susurro de forma inaudible.

Sintió mas que ver la mirada de Sam clavándose en su perfil, casi pudo imaginarse como su hermano miraba de un lado a otro, como sino supiera si había hablado o no para medio segundo después preguntar:

-¿Perdona?- El cazador sonrio ampliamente al ver lo bien que conocía a su pequeño hermanito.

-Lo que me preguntaste antes.....- dejo que un pequeño periodo de tiempo pasara, recreándose en escuchar como el inteligente cerebro de Sam movía sus engranajes intentando recordar de que hablaba. Un fuerte Oh le dio la señal de que por fin lo había comprendido, dándole permiso para volver a repetir.- Fui yo. No Kripke.-

A pesar de que el coche era el triple de ancho que el Impala Dean se sentía como si estuviera metido en una especie de horno minúsculo. Se sentía aprisionado entre el asiento y el volante, un calor asfixiante se ceñía sobre el haciendo que todo su cuerpo se llenara de sudor, casi podía notar su camiseta empapada, se incorporo un poco sobre si mismo para poner el aire acondicionado y los vaqueros se le clavaron en las ingles provocándole una mueca de dolor por culpa de una erección que no recordaba desde cuanto tiempo tenia.  
Eso le hizo recordar que ni siquiera se habían cambiado de ropa. Algo genial considerando que esos pantalones se le clavaban en la barriga y la camiseta se le enrollaba debido a lo pequeña que le quedaba.

-Tienes razón con eso de que el bicho que me ataco se parecía a la cría de Alien- respondió Sam con una amplia sonrisa sacándolo de sus pensamientos tan superficiales. La boca se le estiro en una amplia sonrisa al ver por el espejo retrovisor como su hermano sonreía de una forma que nunca había visto. Encantadoramente tímida. El psíquico comprendía que a pesar de que sintiera lo que sintiera sus vidas corrían peligro y no podían permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo hablando de sentimientos. Ellos eran los Winchester, cazadores de monstruos de pesadillas. Así que primero el trabajo y luego las mariconadas.

Dean lo amo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estuvieron hablando sobre el ataque y de cómo Dean consiguió salvar la situación sugestionando a Kripke para que escribiera la forma de salvarlo.

-Espera...espera..- pregunto el psíquico alzando las manos mientras caminaban hacia el despacho del guionista.- Has dicho que Kripke te dijo que no podías ayudarme porque tenia que resolverlo yo solo ¿Verdad?- el mayor de los Winchester asintió con la cabeza.- Entonces....¿Cómo pudiste ayudarme?- La sonrisa picaresca que se le pinto en el rostro al cazador fue tan excitante que Sam tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no lanzarse sobre el.

-Muy fácil, pequeño saltamontes. Kripke dijo que no podía ayudarte no que no podía darle una patada al asiento de al lado.- explico como si acabara de encontrar el misterio de la vida. Sam frunció el ceño al no comprender, provocando que Dean rodara los ojos y le soltara una colleja.- fue como esa película ...Destino Final, en las que cosas aparentemente inocentes provocan las muertes de los protagonistas, yo no te salve, solo le di una patada a un sofá haciendo que la pared temblara y la pistola que había sobre tu cabeza cayera en tus manos.-

La explicación fue tan simple que Sam tuvo que parpadear varias veces ante el comportamiento tan complejo de lo que en si significaba. Sin duda aquel libro era maléfico, si alguno de los dos hubiera calculado mal de seguro que ahora mismo estaría tirado en ese decorado de Iberia con la cara arrancada.

-Eso no me ha tranquilizado nada.- refunfuño metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos mientras observaba como Dean apilaba su sonrisa y abría la puerta del despacho del director.

Se les helo la sangre con lo que vieron nada mas entrar.

-Ayudadme...-suplico un Kripke pegado a la pared de una forma tan familiar que por un momento Sam pensó que empezaría a arder.

-¡¡DIOS BENDITO¡¡- Dean salvo la distancia que lo separaba del pequeño hombre sin reparar en lo destrozada que estaba la habitación.- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-

Desde donde estaba Sam pudo ver como el guionista en realidad no estaba pegado a la pared sino clavado....con dos clavos de metal que parecian salidos de una película de Jesucristo, a la altura de los hombros. Tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando su hermano agarro el primer clavo, oyendo como la sangre se desgarraba, los gimoteos del pequeño hombrecito. Quiso llevarse las manos a los oídos cuando el primer trozo de metal toco el suelo enmoquetado , manchándose de sangre.

Iba a cerrar los ojos cuando estos se toparon con el famoso libro encima de la mesa del despacho...abierto por la ultima pagina escrita. Se puso de puntillas y estiro el cuello, sintiendo como el corazón le latía en los oídos mientras se preguntaba si era sensato leer lo que ponía.  
Evito por todos los medios tocarlo, solo se acerco lo suficiente para poder distinguir las letras y lo que leyó le revelo bastantes cosas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean afianzo los pies en el suelo cuando consiguió sacar el segundo clavo y dejo que le cuerpo de Kripke se desplomara sobre el, lo arrastro hasta dejarlo tumbado en el sofá, con mucho cuidado evaluó las heridas. Abrió los ojos como un gato al ver como estas se curaban con rapidez como si nunca hubieran existido. Volvió la vista justo a tiempo de ver como los clavos seguían el mismo camino de las heridas.

-Es increíble...las heridas..ya no están.- dijo sorprendido.

-Pues te puedo asegura que duelen que te cagas.- gruño el guionista mesandose los hombros. – La próxima serie que escriba va a ser una comedia romántica...por mi padre que si.- lloriqueo con una mueca de dolor.

El cazador quiso soltar una carcajada ante la cara de circunstancia del pobre hombre pero se mantuvo callado y concentrado.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?-le pregunto para obligarlo a distraerse y olvidar un poco el dolor.

-No...no lo se....yo colgué..y de repente...no se...-

Un llanto desconsolado se apodero del guionista que se encogió en el asiento cubriéndose las manos. Dean no pudo evitar sentir pena por el hombrecito, quiso decirle que ya todo había pasado pero seria mentirle. Aun quedaban bastantes paginas del libro maldito.

-Creo que yo puedo responderte a eso.- interrumpió Sam sin apartarse de la mesa de Kripke.

Dean se acerco, olvidándose por completo del hombre. Se coloco al lado del psíquico, el aire abandono sus pulmones al ver lo que estaba mirando.... El libro.

Con el miedo innato de saber lo que puede pasar agarro el brazo de su hermano y lo obligo a separarse.

-No lo toques- ordeno sin apartar la mirada.

-No pensaba hacerlo. Solo lo estaba mirando.-informo Sammy sonriendo ante el gesto protector que acababa de hacer.- Se puede ver lo que ha escrito.- señalo con el dedo.

El cazador volvió su mirada hacia el libro y pudo ver un sin fin de líneas negras dibujadas pero no podía distinguir lo que decían.  
Soltó un juramento ante la maldita miopía de Jensen y con una mueca de disgusto saco las gafas del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y se las puso. Había estado rezando todo ese tiempo para no tener que ponérselas pero la verdad era que conducir sin ellas había sido todo un suplicio. No le paso desapercibido la sonrisita burlona que se pinto a su hermano en la cara.

-Aquí solo dice describe el ataque de la criatura.- leyó frunciendo los labios.

-Lee mas abajo.-

Dean obedeció, moviendo los labios a medida que iba leyendo. El libro relataba la desesperación de Dean con todo lujo de detalles y como se le ocurrió la idea de golpear el sillón de enfrente suya para desequilibrar la pistola, salvando así la situación. Las líneas durante todo ese esbozo eran de trazos gruesos y rápidos, con la letra malformada, típica de alguien que escribe muy rápido y con las ideas atropelladas. El trazo cambio cuando el baboso atacante desaparecía entre gritos, dándole de lado a la historia de los Winchester para basarse en la "pequeña caravana donde Kripke escribía".  
Así empezaba ese nuevo trozo y las letras y expresiones no podían ser mas diferentes a la del guionista. Letras con curvas y alargadas, elegantes. La forma de escribir típica de un novelista del siglo pasado con fuerte creencias religiosas repetía una y otra vez que el portador del libro había traicionado sus poderes y por lo tanto necesitaba un castigo.

-Vaya....esto si que no me lo esperaba.- dijo el cazador al terminar de leer el explicito castigo que le imponían a Kripke.

-Si, al parecer el libro se toma muy mal que lo manipulen.- sentencio Sam dando un paso atrás y mirando al pequeño hombre que se abrazaba a si mismo.- ¿Como esta?..- pregunto con un gesto de cabeza.

-Aterrorizado pero vivirá. Las heridas han sanado una vez saque los clavos. -informo siguiendo la vista del psíquico.

-Supongo que es una advertencia.- Una sonrisita divertida se le formo en el rostro al ver la típica expresión perpleja de su hermano: Las cejas arqueadas y pasándose la lengua por los labios. Dios..como quiso besarlo en ese momento.- Ya sabes...no juegues conmigo que tengo mala leche.- aclaro para que lo entendiera.

-Ah...si, si...-asintió el cazador acercándose al guionista y tapándolo con una manta que había tirada en el suelo.-Eric...vamos a dejarte descansar un poco, volveremos en una hora ¿Vale?- el hombre ni siquiera lo miro solo se encogió sobre si mismo y se tapo hasta la nariz.-Vale...confirmo Dean incorporándose y haciéndole un gesto a su hermano para salir.

El fuerte sol de mediodía les cegó nada mas salir al exterior. Ambos cazadores miraron de un lado a otro para saber habia alguien observando, empezaron a hablar una vez comprobaron que estaban solos.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra.- mascullo Sam mesandose la barbilla.

-¿El que?-pregunto Dean caminando hacia ninguna parte en particular.

-En todos los bichos que hemos cazado siempre ahí una madriguera...un sitio donde descansan para atacar y cosas así....-

-Si, en este caso la madriguera es el libro.- revelo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si....pero....- Sam se paro en el sitio y volvió a mirar de un lado a otro se froto la nariz como si no supiera como explicarse.

-Venga, Sammy...dilo ya..que me tienes en vilo.-

El psíquico sonrió divertido ante lo apremiante de su hermano, dio un paso hacia adelante, invadiendo su espacio personal y con un tono de voz que no tasaba para nada con lo que hablaba dijo:

-Siempre hemos sabido de la guarida de un demonio por la destrucción que reinaba en la entrada, ya sabes: pisadas, huesos, excrementos o la tierra removida.-

-Si, entiendo por donde vas.- jadeo Dean en una tonta sonrisa, queriendo salir corriendo hacia el lado contrario de su hermano sin poder hacerlo. Sam parecía estar imantado, haciendo que su cuerpo diera un paso hacia adelante, dejándole sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Dean quiso soltar un improperio al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo: Estaban coqueteando....Dios....estaba coqueteando con su hermano y en plena calle....y lo peor...lo peor era que no le importaba que lo vieran.

-Si tu dices que el libro es la madriguera...¿Porque no hemos visto ninguna de esas señales?- susurro acercándose mas a sus labios, haciendo que ambos alientos se mezclaran el uno con el otro.

Esa pregunta le hizo por completo olvidarse del coqueteo, Dean dio un paso atrás y dándose un golpe en la cabeza respondió que era completamente cierto, que como había sido tan estúpido para no darse cuenta.

Le paso completamente desapercibido como Sam trastabillaba hacia adelante en patoso paso para no perder el equilibrio.

-Eso si que son unos buenos frenos- Ironizo en un gruñido el psíquico al ver como su hermano pasaba de ser de lo mas receptivo a sumergirse por completo en el trabajo.

-Tienes razón, Sammy...el despacho de Kripke estaba completamente ordenado...no había ni rastros de lucha ni nada....¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-pregunto con una sonrisa triunfante.

Sam rodó los ojos y aspiro hondo.

-Que vas a arrastrarme por medio set y parte del alcantarillado buscando esa madriguera.-

-Exacto.-

CONTINUARA.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

Sam entro en la caravana completamente exhausto, encendió la luz acariciando la pared justo a tiempo de ver como con cada paso que daba una fina polvareda de tierra se escapaba de su cuerpo.

Gruño con fuerza al ver el suelo manchándose de polvo, no ando mas de tres pasos cuando volvió a gruñir porque en ese momento Dean entraba todo jovial y divertido. Y lo peor era que no entendía porque mierda estaba tan contento. Se habían pasado toda la tarde arrastrándose por las alcantarillas del maldito set y no habían encontrado nada...Pero nada de nada... Ni siquiera una puñetera rata.

Sin duda eran las alcantarillas mas limpias que habían visto nunca.

Pero claro eso a Dean le importaba muy poco, ya que después de haberse arrastrado por las apestosas cloacas (que limpias de bichos estarían pero apestar, apestaban como ellas solas) había ido a ver a Kripke para ver si se encontraba bien.

-Eric duerme como un bebe.- informo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se quitaba la cazadora, quedándose solo con esa camiseta granate que ya había perdido su bonito color y con los vaqueros completamente destrozados.

Sam no pudo evitar el escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda cuando vio lo bien que le quedaban.

-Supongo que eso es bueno ¿no?-se obligo a preguntar mas que nada para obligar a su mente a no pensar ese tipo de cosas.

-Sip...significa que tenemos toda la noche para nosotros.-

El ambiente se condenso cuando oyó esa frase y al parecer no era el único al que le pasaba porque Dean se quedo clavado en el sitio, con la mirada fija y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Bueno, al menos no soy el único al que le pasa.

Pensó el psíquico al verlo así de nervioso.

-Creo que deberíamos ducharnos.-susurro el cazador mirando al suelo y removiéndose incomodo en el sitio.

Sam sabia perfectamente que hablaba de que cada uno se duchara solo, primero uno y luego otro pero la oportunidad era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar. Además...sino siempre podía echarle la culpa a Krikpe.

-Vale.- confirmo dando un paso adelante y poniendo la mano sobre el abdomen de Dean que dio un respingo en el sitio.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto en un jadeo, echándose hacia atrás y poniéndose de puntillas mientras cerraba la mano sobre la muñeca de su hermano.

-Voy a llevarte al baño.- Una sonrisa divertida se asomo en el rostro del psíquico al oír como Dean masticaba el aire. Casi podría jurar que maldecía en su fuero interno esa dimensión.

-...Vale....pero..pero....-

A el menor de los Winchester se le arrugo el corazón al ver como su hermano perdía toda la capacidad de hablar y deseo no dejar de provocarle ese sentimiento.  
Así que con la seguridad que la lujuria le daba, se olvido del cansancio que hasta hacia pocos minutos reinaba en sus extremidades y jalo de la cinturilla del pantalón de su hermano con un tirón brusco. Pegando ambos cuerpos. Dean soltó una especie de maullido ahogado que casi le hace maldecir a todos los santos.

La boca del rubio se abría y cerraba como si un sin fin de palabras quisieran salir pero se atropellaran. Sam soltó una risita al ver que en algunas cosas aquellas fans que escribían si tenían razón.

Dean se dejaba hacer todo lo que el quisiera.

-Solo vamos a ducharnos.- fue una mezcla de pregunta y orden que hincho el corazón de Sam, Dean no le decía que no, no hablaba de lo depravado que era lo que estaban haciendo (a pesar de no estar haciendo nada), ni nada por el estilo.

El rostro de Sam se ensancho en una sonrisa de lobo camuflada con una de cordero.

-Como cuando éramos pequeños.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean caminaba hacia la caravana de Kripke con un dolor constante en la entrepierna. Con todo el disimulo que pudo flexiono las piernas y llevo su mano a la costura de los vaqueros para intentar acomodar esa maldita erección que se negaba a abandonarlo. Chasqueo la lengua dolorido cuando la recia tela se le incrusto en las ingles por culpa de que aquella cosa no quería bajar.

Fue la primera vez en su vida que Dean se pregunto si un hombre podría morir por culpa de llevarse empalmado casi toda la noche y parte de la mañana, también era la primera vez que se sentía frustrado sexualmente, EL, que por regla general solo tenia que sonreír un poco y dejarse querer para estar entre las piernas de cualquier chica.

Ahora comprendía perfectamente a aquellos jóvenes universitarios que salían en las películas y que hacían casi cualquier cosa con tal de echar un polvo. Y si lo sabia era porque el, Dean Winchester estaba en ese mismo punto. Y por suerte o por desgracia no por una joven de carnes prietas y pechos duros.

Sino por su hermano que le sacaba una jodida cabeza.

Jodido Sam.

Jodida dimension.

Jodido Kripke.

Al parecer todo el mundo estaba jodido menos el. Mierda. Sacudió la cabeza intentando desterrar ese pensamiento pero le resulto imposible con el objeto de su deseo justo a su lado, acariciándose el pelo como si fuera un anuncio de champú y mirando a la nada con expresión concentrada.

Dean quiso golpearse la entrepierna por culpa de que su miembro volvió a removerse en sus pantalones, deseoso e impaciente por culpa de la falta de costumbre de que alguien le hiciera esperar. Lo único que pudo hacer para calmarse (un poco) fue zapatear el suelo con fuerza mientras volvía a estirar los perniles de los pantalones.

No le paso desapercibido la sonrisa de medio lado que se dibujo en el rostro de su hermano. La mano le pico en un fuerte puñetazo por culpa de esa sonrisa que lo arrastro de nuevo a los recuerdos de la noche anterior y de lo que paso en ese jodido baño.

Como cuando Sam echo el pestillo detrás de el, como si el simple echo de que tapara toda la puerta con su espalda no fuera suficiente. Recordó como el aire se hizo mas pesado cuando su hermanito (el que el creía un capullo asexuado) empezó a desnudarlo de forma lenta y sensual, haciendo que la joven histérica que tenia dentro gritara a pleno pulmón porque....oh Cielos....lo estaba tocando, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás y golpearse con el seno del baño en un estúpido intento de controlar la situacion.

-Tranquilo, Dean.- le había dicho. Tranquilo...a El..que era como..como ...el dios del sexo de los Winchester. JA....

El caso era que menuda mierda de dios del sexo estaba echo ya que no podía dejar deja de temblar por culpa de esa quinceañera en la que parecía haberse convertido cuando la camiseta granate cayo al suelo y sintió los largos dedos de Sam deslizarse (supuestamente de forma inocente) por su estomago manchado de tierra.

El baño ya era pequeño de por si pero si a eso le sumábamos los dos grandes cuerpos de los cazadores, el resultado era que prácticamente no había sitio ni para respirar. Algo que no parecía molestar para nada a Sam y que a Dean le ponía de los nervios. Sobre todo cuando su hermano poso las manos sobre el botón de sus vaqueros, rozando los nudillos contra su abdomen y sonriendo de esa manera que ....grrrr.El cazador hubiera querido dar un paso atrás pero le resulto imposible por culpa del reducido espacio.  
El caso fue que antes de darse cuenta estaba completamente desnudo y empapado, con el cuerpo de su hermano detrás de el mientras le preguntaba al oído si quería que le enjabonara el pelo. Y vale que el y Sam se habían duchado juntos infinidad de veces pero nunca…pero NUNCA de esa forma.  
Se fustigo mentalmente mientras se duchaba y cuando salió del baño debido a que estaba imaginándose cosas porque estaba claro que Sam no le estaba metiendo mano aposta, solo intentaba enjabonarlo como el había echo infinidad de veces cuando era pequeño, también estaba claro que no tendría la poca vergüenza de tocarle en….en…..

Joder...le estaba enjabonando la...la....

-¡¡SAM¡¡-a pesar de no reconocerlo en momento, supo que la voz le salió demasiado femenina. (jodida quinceañera)

Sino hubiera sido por que aquel maldito baño era tan pequeño de seguro que se abría roto la crisma cuando su querido hermano pequeño empezó a deslizar la mano de arriba abajo, con un suave vaivén que casi le provoca un infarto.

Y lo peor es que cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, de decirle que había leído demasiado Wincesto y que estaba claro que iba a cerrar el grifo de agua caliente para abrir el de la fría, va el muy capullo y le suelta con esa voz que fingía ser inocente pero que no tenia nada de ella.

Solo te estoy lavando. Como hacías tu cuando yo era pequeño.

 

Si, claro...si el lo hubiera lavado así de seguro que en esos momentos estaría en la cárcel acosado de pederastia y perversión. Eso claro estaba si sobrevivía a la ira de su padre.  
Lo pero de todo es que le muy cabron supo tocar los puntos exactos para que no pudiera protestar porque... Solo nos estamos duchando, Dean. Claro....eso era fácil de decir para el que no tenia una mano del tamaño de un orangután acariciándole la ....la.... Joder, ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

Sobra decir la vergüenza que sintió cuando su miembro cobro vida en contra de su voluntad. Trago saliva e intento pensar en todas las cosas desagradables que pudo mientras se aplastaba contra los azulejos, imaginándose que sino conseguía bajar esa cosa Sam le perseguiría con bromas pesadas hasta la saciedad debido a ese pequeño incidente.

Justo cuando ya creía que tenia dominado el “pequeño problema” Sam tuvo que volver a hacer de las suyas. Chocando su miembro también erecto contra el de el a la vez que apretaba la mano y el vaivén dejaba de ser suave. Provocándole un (centenar) de pequeños infartos. El cazador alzo los ojos, intentando averiguar que demonios estaba pensando su hermano pero este lo único que hizo fue sonreír y dar un paso adelante, haciéndole notar todavía mas toda la dura extensión.

Y vale que Dean sea un buen hermano, un mejor cazador y ...¡¡Que coño¡¡ El dios del sexo pero si para ser todas esas cosas tiene que quedarse quieto ante esa situación....Lo lleva claro.  
Así que iba a alzar la mano y cerrarla sobre ese jodido pelo de hippie mientras que con la otra le enseñaría como se hacia una paja que le dejaría temblando de aquí hasta que cumpliera la treintena mientras se lanzaba sobre esa boca que intentaba hacerle creer que lo que hacían era inocente y follarselo en esa minúscula ducha. ¿Vale?...Y luego que no le viniera el muy capullo con tonterías de que había abusado de el.

Pero el muy bribón se separo de el en ese justo instante con una fingida expresión de no estar pasando nada, alegando que era tardísimo y que estaba reventado para luego pasar la alcachofa de la ducha por el cuerpo de ambos (con una rapidez pasmosa), eliminado así todo el jabón y escabulléndose del momento con una velocidad que dejo a Dean con tres palmos de narices.

Fue en ese momento, empalmado como un chimpancé en celo, lleno de agua y con la piel de gallina cuando supo como se sentía uno cuando le da un calentón de muerte con su novia y en ese momento entran sus padres en casa.

Jodido Sam

Volvió a gruñir su mente al entrar en la caravana de Kripke como Pedro por su casa.

Un centenar de papeles ocultaban al guionista detrás de su mesa, a Dean le resulto extraño que siguiera peleándose por esa serie que eran sus vidas. La gente, por regla general, después de un ataque suele quedarse en metido en la cama, tapado hasta las orejas. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, tal vez Eric era el típico que se refugiaba en el trabajo a la hora de des-estresarse.

Sam volvió a sumergirse en la pared que se hallaba detrás del escritor, que al parecer había aumentado las viñetas en un par de dibujos, dejando a Dean solo y sin tener nada con que distraerse.

El cazador resoplo fastidiado al ser el único que no tenia nada importante que hacer, así que decidió ir a desplomarse sobre el sofá en el que la noche anterior durmió el asustado guionista.

No había llegado a rozar el sillón cuando el sonido de algo que se arrugaba bajo su peso le impidió terminar de sentarse, llevo una mano debajo de su trasero y esta se cerro sobre un montón de hojas arrugadas. En principio pensó desterrarlas a la mesa plagada de revistas que estaba delante del sofá, suponiendo que seria algún guión sobre sus vidas, no queriendo enterarse de que seria lo próximo que le pasaría (si alguna vez volvía a su dimensión) pero algo escrito en las paginas le llamo la atención.

El nombre de su padre

Comenzó a leer sin importarle que se le revelara algo que tendría que acontecer a sus vidas. Una cosa era no saber cual seria el siguiente monstruo que tendrían que cazar y otra muy distinta saber si su padre (o mejor dicho su espíritu) necesitaba ayuda. Le llevo sus buenos cinco minutos darse cuenta de que lo que en realidad tenia en las manos no era un guión de Kripke (y gracias a Dios porque por lo poco que estaba leyendo .....) sino eso de lo que no había parado de oír desde que había llegado a esa dimensión.

Wincesto.

Trago aire a la vez que levantaba la barbilla, debatiéndose si dejarlo sobre la mesa o leerlo. No es que fuera a leer nada que le sorprendiera, solo a Sam y el haciéndolo pero vamos.....que el no tenia mucha imaginación y eso de leer como que le aburría bastante. Alzo la cabeza para mirar a Kripke que parecía pelearse con esa chica llamada Kim y Sam que parecía querer fotocopiar con los ojos las nuevas paginas de la pared y supo que tendría para largo.

Así que armándose de valor y diciéndose que era lo único que podía hacer para pasar el rato, continuo leyendo. Completamente seguro de que en cuanto terminara de leer enrollaría el texto y empezaría a darle a Kripke y a Sam con el en la cabeza por creerse algo tan estúpido como el Wincesto.

El y Sam…menuda estupidez.

Se dijo a si mismo mientras intentaba bloquear el suceso de la noche anterior en la ducha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam oía como Kripke la conversación con el director de la serie pasaba de ser cordial a políticamente incorrecta pero sinceramente no podía importarle menos. Por el Dean podía escuchar la banda sonora de La Sirenita y el tal Gillian Carr (Nota del autor: el actor que encarna a Henricksen) tuviera otro compromiso con una serie y tuviera que morir.  
Lo que de verdad le importaba a el menor de los Winchester estaba en la pared que se erguía delante de el. No sabia porque pero estaba seguro de que la respuesta a lo del pacto de Dean estaba en esos storyboard.

Solo tenia que encontrarlo.

La voz de su creador se desdibujo debido a que toda su atención se clavo en la ultima cuartilla, estaba casi escondida detrás de una papelera, obligándole así a casi tener que ponerse de rodillas para poder ver algo.

El papel plasmaba un cruce de caminos perfecto, con tres figuras bien formadas y una cuarta difuminada, etérea. Trago con dificultad sin apartar la mirada de este nuevo ser, sabiendo positivamente que el era el que quería el alma de Dean y no el croosroad.  
¿Quien demonios eres? Se pregunto acariciando el papel a la altura del espíritu.

El corazón de Sam dio un vuelco en el sitio cuando aparto un poco mas la papelera, revelándole una nueva cuartilla. Dio un paso adelante, intentando que su estomago abandonara su garganta y diciéndose que si conseguía averiguar el significado de el dibujo podría salvar a su hermano. Pero el muy maldito estaba en un ángulo extraño, casi cubierto por las sombras que la lámpara de pie lanzaban sobre el y que impedían el avance de Sam.

Estaba a punto de arrancar el pequeño foco de luz cuando un suspiro llamo su atención. Y no un suspiro cualquiera, era mas bien un gemido. Un gemido que le hizo incorporarse sobre si mismo, sintiendo como unos ojos se le clavaban en la nuca y lo observaban fijamente.

La voz de Kripke se extinguió por completo, su cuerpo se movió solo, girándose lentamente, el corazón le latía en los oídos, la respiración se le acelero de la misma manera que si hubiera corrido un spring para cortarse de forma abrupta al ver quien lo miraba.

Dean....

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, su hermano lo miraba con esos jodidos labios ligeramente humedecidos, los ojos velados con una capa de lujuria , una mano sujetando una pila de papeles y la otra....Oh Dios...la otra descansaba sobre su muslo, rozando de forma obscena la deformada costura del vaquero.

La garganta se le seco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Al principio pensó que no que no aguantaría ni media pagina antes de aburrirse como una ostra, casi podía imaginarse desechando el texto a un lado y soltando una carcajada debido a la imaginación de algunas fans. Pero la verdad era que no podía dejar de leer...sobre todo cuando “llego a lo mejor”.  
Cristo...no sabia quien había escrito eso pero joder.....No solo era grafico es que...es que...hasta describía lo que sentían y....vale que Sam era grande, coño, vivía con el y sabia que su hermano era un gigante pero ahora...leyendo eso....pufff....

Aparto la mirada de las líneas que describían como Sammy le hacia ... “esas cosas” y como el suplicaba como una chica para solo para encontrarse a su hermano de rodillas, con el culo en pompa, mirando algo completamente absorto en la pared. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llevarse la mano a la polla para ponérsela bien, pero como ya sabia, Dean era un hombre débil y no se sorprendió al darse cuenta como su mano se movía sola en dirección a su entrepierna, soltó un juramento mientras se obligaba a cerrarla sobre su muslo y evitar que llegara a su destino. Soltó un gemido cuando uno de sus (rebeldes) dedos acaricio la costura de los pantalones en el punto exacto.

Y para peor de males, Sam se incorporo en ese momento, mirándole con esa expresión que ...que.......puede que sea su hermano pero no era de piedra...¿Vale?. Y como siguiera mirándole así...como siguiera....

Se levanto de un salto, maldiciéndose a si mismo y diciéndose que tenia que volver a llevar el control de su vida (o al menos de lo que quedaba de ella), no era para nada normal lo que le estaba enseñando aquella dimensión de su persona, puede que el amor que sintiera por Sam fuera demasiado excesivo pero que te muestren a lo bruto que en realidad lo que quería era que Sam le hiciera. .. eso. ... Había un paso...UN GRAN PASO.

Y puede que Dean pudiera asumir sin problemas que iba a convertirse en un demonio cuando entrara en el Infierno pero ..CRISTO.. Necesitaba tiempo para digerir que todo eso del Wincesto era cierto así que tendría que ponerse unas directrices o prioridades. Y lo primero sin duda alguna era terminar con ese jodido caso, lo segundo volver a su dimensión y lo tercero....lo tercero ya se vería.

-Muy bien....- soltó salvando la distancia que lo separaba de Kripke y arrancándole el teléfono de las manos.

-Ey.....Era Kim....- soltó como si le importara.

-Ya llamaras mas tarde a tu novia. Ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer.- Informo mirando a su hermano con esa expresión que le dejaba claro que tenia un plan.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- La expresión de lujuria de Sam desapareció nada mas oír esas palabras.

-Todo este asunto se ha formado por culpa de un libro ¿Verdad?-

-Si...- respondió Kripke con mirada cautelosa.

-Y según tenemos entendido todo el asunto se terminara cuando el libro quede terminado. ¿No?-

-No se si eso es muy seguro, Dean- interrumpió el psíquico cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué?....¿El....el que no es seguro?-pregunto el guionista sin saber muy bien de que hablaban.

-No pienso quedarme aquí sentado, esperando a que una mala copia de Alien me arranque la cara de un mordisco.- gruño el cazador señalándola mesa con un dedo.

-¿De....De que habláis?-La voz de Kripke empezó a rozar la histeria.

-Si...pero....-

-Nada de peros, Sammy.-

-¿Vais a decirme que estáis tramando?- chillo el guionista levantándose de la silla, tirando sin querer una pila de papeles.

El silencio reino entre los tres hombres, Kripke miraba a sus dos creaciones con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos. Estaba ansioso por saber lo que Dean tenia pensado, cambio de opinión cuando este dijo:

-Vas a sentarte, coger tu lápiz y el libro y ponerte a escribir hasta que lo termines. Y por Dios que espero que sigamos vivos cuando escribas la palabra fin.-sentencio.

continuara


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

-Corre, Jay...¡¡¡Corre¡¡- grito Jensen intentando no oír el horrible alarido del ser mientras se quemaba.

Todo había sido una locura. Desde que se despertaron hasta ese mismo momento.

No solo se habían despertado en una habitación de hotel que no conocían (y que curiosamente se parecían a uno de los decorados de la serie) sino que para colmo sus ropas se eran iguales de que las de los hermanos Winchester.

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, el puede que fuera de Texas pero tenia claro que no tenia tantas armas en su trailer y en aquella gigantesca bolsa que descansaba frente a su cama había mas pistolas que en una jodida armería, pero cuando de verdad se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban jodidas de verdad fue cuando sin previo aviso la puerta salto de sus goznes y Rubí entro en escena, espetándole cosas.

Jared se despertó en ese momento, llamando a la bruja por su nombre y diciéndole que por favor, se callara que era demasiado temprano. Jensen deseo golpearse con fuerza....les estaban gastando una broma...seria capullo...Lo habían montado todo para que pareciera que estaban dentro de la serie Ja, ja, que graciosos quiso decir pero en ese en ese momento Rubí levanto a Jay de la cama con una sola mano.

Y a partir de ahí: Caos.

Rubí se fue diciendo un montón de cosas que no entendieron, luego llamo Bobby diciendo que conocía el posible escondite de Bela y que tenían que ir allí cagando leches.

Por suerte tenían un poco de experiencia interpretando a Sam y Dean pero una cosa era interpretarlos y otra muy distinta serlo. Sobre todo cuando camino al taller de Bobby (y después de un ataque de pánico por parte suyo) se encontraron con un demonio que quería ver a los Winchester chamuscados antes de tiempo.

Ahí tuvo el segundo ataque de pánico de Jensen al darse cuenta de en el lió que estaban metidos porque una cosa tenia clara...sino conseguían volver a su dimensión o lo que fuera (Esa loca idea fue cosa de Jared y el maldito maratón de Mas Allá del Limite que se dio antes de dormir) Jensen iría al Infierno tal y como Dean debería ir.

Por suerte, el Padasomethig se encargo de calmarlo como solo el sabia hacerlo... a base de orgasmos. Lo malo fue que tuvo que aguantar las bromitas del niño sobre que al final Dean y Sam si acostaban. [Maldito niño.][/I]

Bobby los noto raros nada mas entrar pero consiguieron convencerlo (atragantándose con agua bendita) de que todo estaba bien. Y claro, como para el anciano cazador todo estaba bien ¿Qué hizo?..pues llevarlos de caza.

Y ahora se encontraba con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos mientras salía por piernas de una casa en llamas (benditas clases de atletismo) seguido de un Jared que iba a rozar la histeria en cuanto dejara de sentir el calor en la piel.

Jensen quiso gastarle una broma, preguntarle si ahora no le parecía gracioso eso de estar Metidos en la piel de los Winchester , ya que desde que llegaron el muy capullo no dejo de hacer referencias fangirlisticas y saltar como una quinceañera hormonada cada vez que veía algo relacionado con la serie.

No supo si reír o llorar cuando se puso a dar saltos de alegría porque el Impala estaba cargado de chorradas de los hermanos que en su dimensión no tenia. O cuando empezó a hacerles fotos con el móvil al taller de Bobby porque Jen..eso no sale en la serie. No tuvo corazón de decirle que cuando volvieran a casa el móvil se quedaría con Sam y por lo tanto no podría volver a ver lo que grababa.  
Pero sin duda el colmo fue cuando le pregunto por el Roadhouse y si podian ir a verlo.

-Joder, joder..joderrrrr.....-lloriqueo Jared golpeándose el hombro para apagar una pequeña llamarada que se le había pegado a la cazadora. Jensen no tuvo tiempo ni de decir esta boca es mía cuando ya el fuego estaba apagado. –Mierda dimensión....Jenny...quiero irme a casa.- lloriqueo lo suficientemente bajo para que Bobby no le escuchara. Porque el cazador seria viejo pero no tonto y sabia que algo no estaba bien con ellos dos.

Por suerte, Jen era un gran actor y los libro de las sospechas del hombre dándole una colleja y regañándole por ser tan nenaza. Bobby sonrió divertido ante el gesto y se dirigió hacia su camioneta sin percatarse de que Jensen estaba temblando igual o mas que Jared.

-Yo también , Jay pero recuerda que tenemos que ser cuidadosos y averiguar que nos pasa... – el gigante de Texas puso un puchero gigantesco, provocándole unos deseos incontrolables de besarle. – ¿O prefieres que Bobby nos exorcice?-el joven negó con la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño. Jensen suspiro con pesar mientras veía como la casa era consumida por las llamas.- Me pregunto que harían ahora los Winchester.-

Jared se golpeo con fuerza la frente, tanta que por un momento estuvo tentado de decirle que de seguro se había matado al menos cien neuronas por culpa del golpe pero en ese momento ese gigantón le dijo algo que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza:

-Jen....si nosotros estamos aquí....¿Dónde están los Winchester?.-  
Joder…era verdad....

Por un momento se imagino a Dean en su dimensión. Luchando porque las fans no se le tiraran encima, teniendo que aguantar las preguntas estúpidas de los periodistas y....DIOS... el Wincesto...  
Miro a Jared que tenia pintada una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, al parecer el también había pensado lo mismo. ¿Cómo reaccionaria Dean Winchester al Wincesto?¿Y Sam?...era una pena no poder verlo.

El caso fue que ese pensamiento consiguió hacerles olvidarse de en el lío que estaban metidos (al menos durante unos instantes) y reír a carcajadas.

CONTINUARA.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 16

Sal, sangre de muerto, flechas, espadas, escopetas, un circulo protector y otro para retener a los demonios.

-Bien, creo que esta todo.- señalo Dean mirando de un lado a otro, cerciorándose de que no le faltaba nada.

-No se, Dean. ¿No crees que nos hemos pasado un poco?. Que yo sepa Kripke solo va a escribir un par de cosas y listo.- suspiro Sam inspeccionando el terreno.

El mayor de los Winchester estaba decidido a acabar con el maldito libro y volver a su dimensión a cualquier precio. Tanto que no había dudado en arrastrarlo hasta un decorado (que curiosamente se parecía horriblemente al cementerio en el que mataron al Demonio de Ojos Amarillos), precintarlo con cinta policial y montar un arsenal.

-Si y por culpa de el nuestra madre y tu novia murieron pegadas al techo, nuestra infancia es digna del mejor marine y nuestro padre vendió su alma para salvarnos. La verdad, Sammy...no pienso arriesgarme, Eric es mas peligroso con un libro mágico que un demonio inmune a la sal.-

Ante ese razonamiento no pudo decir nada.

-Jo, me siento como si fuera Rambo con un bolígrafo.- lloriqueo el hombre sentado detrás de una mesa plegable en un rincón de la habitación.

-A callar. Y ponte a escribir.- ordeno el cazador señalándole con un dedo.

-Lo dices como si fuera darle al interruptor de la luz.- refunfuño el guionista cruzándose de brazos, como si fuera un niño pequeño.- Para escribir tengo que encontrar la inspiración.-

Dean miro a su hermano sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír. Sus vidas tendiendo de un hilo y le dice eso. Sam sonrió divertido ante su expresión y se encogió de hombros diciendo:

-Si la inspiración no llega, no llega- Bromeo con esa sonrisa que parecía haberle robado a Jared.

El cazador gruño alto, comprobó su arma, la cargo y sin siquiera dudar apunto al rostro de Kripke, dejando que el cañón reposara contra su nariz. Eric chillo asustado.

-¿Te parece suficiente inspiración?-pregunto señalando el cañón del arma.

-Si, si....suficiente.- afirmo cogiendo el boli y inclinándose para escribir.

Los dos hermanos se alejaron unos pasos del escritor, ya sabían que el libro no le haría daño, no al menos mientras lo necesitara y se ciñera a las reglas pero nunca estaba de mas prevenir.

-¿No crees que has exagerado un poco?-pregunto Sam sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Yo?....Que va.....ya veras como ahora escribe con ganas.-

-Si, enfadar al narrador de nuestras vidas sin duda es lo mejor que podrías hacer. Sobre todo cuando tiene un libro en sus manos que hace que todo lo que escriba se haga realidad.-

Dean enmudeció al oírlo. Se quedo mirando a su hermano que pareció hacerse mas grande ante sus ojos y con un chasquido de lengua respondió:

-Tal vez me haya pasado un poco.-

Sammy bajo la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa.

-En realidad por ese tipo de cosas te quiero tanto.-

El corazón de Dean dio un salto en el sitio al oir eso, se giro para ver si Kripke había comenzado a escribir y ....¡¡Sorpresa¡¡. No lo estaba. El hombre se golpeaba con el boli en la barbilla pensativo, buscando algo con lo que poder empezar.

-¿Me quieres?-tartamudeo el cazador sin poder creérselo.

-Claro que si.- respondió ampliando su sonrisa para medio minuto después volverse vacilante.-¿De verdad no lo sabias?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

El mayor de los Winchester cambio su peso de un pie a otro, se paso la lengua por los labios y sin saber como comenzar a hablar empezó a decir:

-Hombre, claro...eres mi hermano y todo eso pero.....-

-Si, también te quiero como eso.- corto el psíquico comprobando su arma.

-¿Como?-

Sam levanto la vista y barrio con los ojos la estancia. Actuaba como si le costara trabajo hablar, como si le resultara incomodo.

-Que también te quiero como hermano. Quiero decir que te quiero como hermano y como....-

El repiquetear de unas pequeñas uñas cortaron el momento haciendo que ambos hombres se concentraran en el problema inmediato. Sam se giro para formar un circulo con Dean que apretó las espalda contra la suya.

-¿Ves algo?-pregunto el mas bajo.

El psíquico se agacho un poco para poder ver los estantes del fondo pero solo veía a Kripke, rodeada con ese aura que el libro desplegaba cada vez que escribia, encorvado sobre si mismo y con el bolígrafo moviéndose a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-No....¿Tu?.-

-Nada.-Ambos dieron un paso hacia un lado, girando sobre si mismos para poder cubrir mas terreno- Esto no pinta bien, Hermano.-

El mas alto fue a responder que estaba en lo cierto, que por una vez estaban de acuerdo pero en ese momento el bicho que le ataco en el decorado del avión salto sobre el, enredando su cola en el cuello y airándolo al suelo debido al impulso. Intento gritar debido al golpe pero le fue imposible ya que en ese momento la cola se cerro con mas fuerza, ahogándolo.

-¡¡SAM¡¡-Dean intento correr para ayudarle pero en ese momento algo se cerro sobre su brazo y tiro hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera sobre sus posaderas. No le dolió tanto el golpe como el orgullo. Fue a incorporarse dispuesto a llenar de sal al bicho que lo había golpeado cuando lo vio. -¿¿Papa??.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los pulmones le ardían, sentía el rabo cerrarse sobre su cuello, estrangulándolo y las asquerosas uñas arañándole las mejillas. Trastabillo dos pasos y giro el cuerpo en un vano intento de librarse del Alíen, sin éxito. Ese bicho era como una maldita chupona. No sabia si era porque poseía una fuerza descomunal o por que Kripke le impedía el librarse de el para darle mas emoción a la puñetera historia pero el caso era que no conseguía apartarla.

Simio al punto de la inconsciencia por culpa de la falta de aire cuando se acordó del puñal que descansaba en el suelo, justo al lado de la bolsas de las armas. Los ojos de Sam brillaron al verlo, casi parecía que estaba ahí puesto aposta. No lo dudo, flexiono las rodillas y dejo caer todo su cuerpo sobre la bolsa.

La cría de Alíen tuvo que olerse lo que iba a hacer ya que se volvió loco y empezó a lanzar dentelladas al aire, obligándole a ladear la cabeza, perdiendo así de vista el arma y teniendo que tantear el terreno con una de sus manos.

Maldita sea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kripke...¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?-gruño el cazador sin apartar la mirada de su padre que parecía lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

El guionista no respondió, ese maldito libro había aprendido la lección desde la ultima vez y al levantar la barrera que protegía a su victima le había aislado del mundo.

En otras palabras. No podía sugestionar a Eric como la otra vez.

-Me has decepcionado, hijo.- mascullo su padre dando un paso adelante.

Dean retrocedió sobre sus codos sin llegar a levantarse, su padre llevaba la misma ropa que la ultima vez que lo vio. Las piernas ligeramente separadas, los puños apretados y los músculos en tensión, nada que no hubiera visto antes....lo que si era diferente era solo su expresión. Conocía las caras de su padre. Melancolía, decepción, muy poco de alegría, pero ahora...ahora era puro enfado. Mas bien ....colérico.

No recordaba haberlo visto tan enfadado nunca.

Ni siquiera cuando Sam se marcho.

-Solo te pedí una cosa....UNA. Y ni siquiera eso sabes cumplirlo.- escupió con la voz cargada de odio, volviendo a dar otro maldito paso.

El corazón de Dean se encogió en su pecho. Por la noche, cuando por fin Sam se dormía, fantaseaba con lo que su padre le diría debido a la historia del pacto. Algunas veces le decía que lo comprendía, que el había echo lo mismo cuando estuvieron en la misma situación por desgracia, esas eran las menos, ya que siempre en su mente, John siempre le decía lo insensato que era, lo estúpido, lo mal cazador....

-Tu no eres mi padre.- sonrió poniéndose de pie de una forma muy poco bonita.- El esta muerto.-

-Si. ¿Y escape del Infierno recuerdas?.- gruño el cazador mas viejo.-Me hubiera quedado allí de saber lo mal hijo que eres.- gruño estampándole el puño en la nariz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sabia que debía tener cuidado, que podía rebanarse el cuello el solo si no lo tenia, pero sinceramente, estaba empezando a estar mas que harto de aquel maldito bicho que le arañaba el rostro y le echaba el fétido aliento. Así que sin importarle el desgarrarse un poco de piel hundió el cuchillo en el hueco libre que quedaba entre la cola del Alíen y su cuello, rasgando el recio tejido del ser con un corte seco.

El bicho chillo dolorido, soltándolo y dejándolo respirar. Sam apoyo las manos sobre sus rodillas y aspiro con fuerza una bocanada de aire. No pudo inspirar mas de dos veces cuando capto con el rabillo del ojo como la cría se giraba sobre si misma y volvía al ataque. El corazón del psíquico se congelo ante la rapidez del ser que parecía si acaso mas terrorífico. Su mano se cerro sobre el arma que llevaba colgada del cinturón, sabiendo positivamente que no sobreviviría a otro ataque. Apretó los pies en el suelo y apunto. Sintió como una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la espalda.

Cuidado, Sammy. Apunta bien..Solo tienes un disparo.

 

La voz de Dean resonó en su cabeza. Tranquila, ronca proporcionándole un bálsamo a su nerviosismo y haciéndole que se olvidara por completo de que esta vez no eran botellines de cerveza a lo que disparaba, sino un bicho asqueroso que le destriparía como fallara.

Acaricia el gatillo y cuando estés seguro.

PUM....

Un tiro y la cría quedo destrozada en decenas de pedazos. El menor de los Winchester quiso saltar de alegría. Había sido un tiro perfecto, digno de una película de Hollywood. El Alíen había saltado hacia el dispuesto a matarlo cuando apreto el gatillo. Si Dean hubiera estado mirando de seguro que abría aplaudido.

Lo cual le recordaba.

Giro sobre sus talones con el corazón latiéndole los oídos, rezando porque su hermano no estuviera metido en problemas cuando lo vio caer sobre su rodilla mientras alzaba una mano para defenderse de su agresor que no resulto ser otro que.....¿Su padre?.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El golpe fue increíblemente fuerte, tanto como lo recordaba y le pillo tan por sorpresa que su pierna izquierda cedió ante su propio peso. La nariz se le quebró, un fino reguero de sangre se deslizo hasta sus labios, pudiendo así degustar el sabor metálico.

-¿Cuántas veces te lo repetí?...¡¡CUANTAS¡¡.-

John se acerco con paso decididito y volvió a descargar el puño, esta vez con el objetivo de romperle la mandíbula pero en el Dean había participado en demasiadas peleas como para dejarse golpear. Bloqueo el ataque con su antebrazo.  
La sorpresa se pinto en el rostro de su padre y eso le hizo sonreír de orgullo. Dean nunca lo había sorprendido así, en todos los años de entrenamiento, con todas las palizas que había recibido mientras le enseñaba. Nunca pero nunca, lo había logrado. John siempre se le adelantaba. Sabia perfectamente que ese ser no era el patriarca de los Winchester pero se le parecía lo suficiente como para creerlo. Tal vez ese fue su error.

El falso John alzo el pie, pateándole el pecho y haciéndole rodar sobre si mismo. Dean volvió a saborear su sangre solo que esta vez era expulsada de dentro de su organismo.

-Cuida de Sammy....Solo una jodida orden. CUIDA DE SAMMY. ¿Y tu que haces?- pregunto poniéndose a su altura y pisoteándole el pecho repetidas veces.- Lo dejaste morir. Maldita sea, Dean....Debí de ahogarte en la bañera cuando eras pequeño mientras te bañaba.- bramo mientras le castigaba las costillas.

El hijo primogénito sabia que todo era mentira pero aun asi...aun así....no podía evitar creer que todo era cierto. De echo SABIA que era cierto. Sam murió porque el no fue lo suficientemente listo-fuerte-buencazador como para salvarle y de ahí el pacto. Aun asi era menos doloroso oírlo en su cabeza que en la boca de su padre.

-Lo siento....lo siento...- lloriqueo cubriéndose como buenamente podía.

-¿¿LO SIENTES??....¿QUÉ SIENTES? ¿El no haber salvado a tu hermano o el querer acostarte con el?-

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, antes si quiera de poder procesar la pregunta se encontraba de pie, sintiendo los puños de su padre agarrandole de la camisa y zarandeándolo de un lado a otro, sin importarle que en el trayecto se llevara algún que otro mueble. La espalda de Dean se resintió cuando lo estampo contra la ruda pared de hormigón.

-Papa....Por favor.- suplico sin saber que mas hacer.

-¿Por favor, que?-escupió a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-No me mates.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iba a matarlo. Tenia que hacer algo o iba a matarlo.

Fue a dar un paso pero no consiguió moverse del sitio. Parpadeo confuso, pensando que tal vez un nuevo monstruo haría acto de presencia. Se quedo de una pieza al ver que no existía tal amenaza, sino que el cemento sobre el que caminaba cobro vida aprisionando sus pies. Impidiendo así que pudiera ayudar a su hermano.

Sam observo como su padre pateaba las costillas de Dean sin piedad. Exactamente igual que había echo cuando le enseñaba a defenderse. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que oyó como su hermano suplicaba por que parara.  
-Dean...¡¡Defiéndete, maldita sea¡¡-grito sintiendo como las venas del cuello se le marcaban. Intento dar un paso adelante pero el cemento se cerro sobre sus pies con fuerza, clavándose sobre sus tobillos y haciéndolos sangra. Aun así no dejo de moverse. No le importo que los calcetines se le empaparan en sangre. La sangre Winchester estaba acostumbrada a correr.- No es papa...Dean..papa esta muerto.- intento razonar pero conocía demasiado bien a su hermano. Puede que supiera que el que estaba delante de el no era John pero tenia su aspecto y sino pudo defenderse de el cuando estuvo poseído por el Demonio de ojos amarillos, no iba a defenderse ahora.

Deseo tener sus poderes. Lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas, porque si los tenia de seguro que podría volatilizar su prisión y salvar a su hermano.

Pero no los tenia.

Aun así tenia que hacer algo.

Tenia que hacerlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Qué no te mate?-susurro John agarrandole de la barbilla y obligándole a mirarle.- Dame una razón para no hacerlo.-la voz de su pare era puro veneno.

-Soy tu hijo.- jadeo parpadeando para aclarar su visión que se había tornado roja.

-¿Crees que eso es suficiente, soldado?....De verdad lo crees.- una sonrisa diabólica se formo en el rostro del cazador mas viejo.- Creí que te había enseñado mejor, Dean. Esto es una guerra. ¿No lo entendiste cuando te dije que mataras a tu hermano?- La garganta del hijo primogénito se seco al oír esas palabras pero peor fueron cuando oyó lo siguiente que dijo.- ¿Por qué debería perdonarte la vida a ti cuando te dije que mataras a mi hijo favorito?-

CONTINUARA.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

¿Por qué debería perdonarte la vida a ti cuando te dije que mataras a mi hijo favorito?

No es que no supiera que Sam era el hijo favorito, de echo, lo llevaba sospechando desde que tenia siete años y John le dijo que no podían ir a cazar porque era el cumpleaños de Sam. Recordó el nudo que se le formo en su pequeño corazón infantil al oír eso, su cumpleaños había sido unos meses antes y tuvo que pasarlo cuidando de Sam ya que su padre tenia una pista demasiado importante como para dejarlo. Aun así, le paso lo mismo que antes, cuando le dijo que era un mal hijo. Era diferente pensarlo o sospecharlo que oírlo de la boca de su padre.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, luchando contra las ganas de llorar. No iba a llorar. No había llorado cuando era pequeño, no iba a hacerlo ahora. Toda su vida había sido una sucesión de desgracias en las cuales el tuvo que hacerse el fuerte. El fuerte por papa, por Sam. Siempre dándolo todo y no recibiendo nada, salvo ordenes como un buen soldado. Obteniendo escopetas por regalos de cumpleaños y aprendiendo a poner trampas como recompensa por haberse portado bien. No es que hubiese querido una vida normal, de echo le encantaba la libertad que la vida de cazador le proporcionaba pero no habría estado de mas que John se hubiera parado unos minutos a regañarle por no haber sacado buenas notas (como hizo el con Sam en un sin fin de ocasiones) o que se hubiera molestado en hablar con el...sobre cualquier cosa, le daba igual, solo quería tener una conversación en la que no estuvieran las palabras demonios, exorcismos o pactos, tal vez hablar de los Red Sox (aunque no le gustara ese equipo), maldita sea..el tenia diez años y lo hacia con Sam para mantener su infancia un poco mas.

¿Que diferencia había entre el y su hermano?.

Lo pensó durante unos instantes que le parecieron una vida y a pesar de que varias respuestas se acumulaban en su mente todas desembocaban en lo mismo.

Nada. El y Sam eran iguales. Hijos del mismo padre y de la misma madre. Solo que por culpa de un maldito hijo de puta su vida se vio truncada. Y esta vez no hablaba del Demonio de ojos Amarillos. Sino de su padre.

John alzo el puño y un mugriento puñal se materializo en su mano. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro .

-Todo acabara pronto.- Dicho esto descargo el cuchillo con fuerza sobre su pecho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam solo veía la espalda de su padre y un poco de las piernas de Dean pero no le hacia falta ser muy listo para saber que lo que estaba pasando no era nada bueno. De echo estaba seguro de que era muy, muy malo.

Se agacho y jalo de una de sus piernas en un vano intento de liberarse del hormigón pero le fue imposible. Gruño entre dolorido y frustrado por no ser un buen Winchester y conseguir librarse de esa estúpida trampa. Estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido Dean el que hubiese estado en esa situación ya se habría liberado. Por desgracia no era así.

Aun así no dejo de intentarlo, casi podía sentir como los pies se le escurrían de las botas debido a que la sangre le facilitaba la salida. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el sitio. Tal vez, si insistía un poco podría liberarse.

-Todo acabara pronto.-

Alzo la vista justo a tiempo de ver como su padre alzaba un puñal y lo descargaba sobre un indefenso Dean que no movió ni un dedo.

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El cuchillo rasgo el aire, Dean casi podía sentirlo lacerándole la piel cuando un grito de dolo mezclado con pánico y dolor le hizo reaccionar. No supo porque, era como si esa voz, que en principio creyó que estaba en su cabeza, le obligara a seguir luchando. A alzar el brazo por segunda vez y parar el ataque que le provocaría la muerte.

Le costo un buen rato darse cuenta de que dicha voz no estaba en su cabeza sino que había sido Sam, que había gritado.

Miro a su padre que en ese momento sonreía ante la ineptitud de su hijo. Pero Dean Winchester era un buen alumno y había aprendido muy bien lo que su padre le repetía un y otra vez cada vez que luchaban:

Si me pillas una vez la culpa es tuya, si me pillas dos....Es mía.

No dudo en impulsarse con todo el cuerpo y estampar la frente contra la nariz de su supuesto padre que trastabillo un par de pasos, alejándose de el.

John se toco la nariz, que ahora sangraba y luego miro a su hijo completamente sorprendido.

-¿Que me decías de mal cazador?-ironizo como solo el sabia hacerlo.

La sorpresa se borro del rostro del cazador mas viejo ante la provocación. Convirtiéndose de nuevo en furia. Se incorporo sobre si mismo y corrió los dos pasos que los separaban, lanzando un puño que Dean esquivo justo a tiempo.

El pelo se le movió debido a la cercanía. El mayor de los hermanos sentía el corazón palpitar dentro de su pecho. Ese ser era demasiado parecido a John y sobraba decir que el nunca le había ganado en una pelea, ni en tender emboscadas, ni en nada en lo referente a la cacería. Así que, si....Podría decirse que estaba un poco nervioso. No supo cual de los dos se sorprendió mas cuando el puño derecho salió disparado para estamparse en el ojo izquierdo de John que callo sobre sus posaderas.

Dean se quedo completamente embobado mirando su propia mano, sin poder creerse que de verdad hubiera conseguido tumbar a su padre de un puñetazo.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer el capullo y moverte?-Ordeno Sam desde el centro del cementerio

-Mira quien habla de hacer el capullo. ¿Se puede saber que haces tu ahí, tan quieto?. Podrías haberme ayudado.- gruño acercándose a trote hasta donde su hermano estaba.

-Es que estaba admirando el paisaje.- respondió de mal modo mientras señalaba el hormigón que lo tenia prisionero.

Dean se quedo de una pieza al ver como los pies de Sam desaparecían dentro del falso asfalto y no pudo evitar empezar a reir como un loco.

-¿De que mierda te ríes?-pregunto molesto el síquico.

-Tío, ahora se lo que es que alguien te de plantón jaujaujauauaj.- rió mientras le agarraba una de las piernas y tiraba con fuerza para ayudarle a salir.

Sam estaba que no se lo creía, estaban a punto de morir y mira lo que le suelta el muy cretino. Sino fuera porque en ese momento uno de sus pies salto fuera del agujero le hubiera dado una colleja de las que hacían época.

-Au....- se meso el tobillo.

-Cristo...menudo estropicio.- murmuro el cazador al ver el calcetín completamente teñido de sangre.- ¿Donde esta el zapato?-

-Creo que aun esta dentro.-

Ambos hermanos miraron la boca del oscuro agujero para luego mirarse a si mismos. Estaban a punto de estallar en carcajadas cuando John apareció. Planchando a Dean como si de un jugador de rugby se tratara. Padre e hijo rodaron por el suelo de tierra, llenándose la ropa de verdín y llevándose por delante alguna que otra tumba de cartón piedra.

-¡¡DEAN¡¡- grito Sam intentando avanzar pero solo tenia un pie libre.- Maldita sea.-

-A esto me refería con lo de mal cazador.- gruño John sentándose sobre el y lanzándole varios puñetazos al rostro.- Siempre pensando en Sam. Primero se mata al malo y después esta todo lo demás.-Cerro los puños sobre su camiseta y jalo de el con fuerza, dejando ambos rostros a escasos centímetros. Dean pudo olerle el aliento cuando hablo.-Siempre los sospeche ¿Sabes?. Siempre supe que lo que tu y tu hermano teníais algo raro. Esa forma de miraros, de pensar el uno en el otro, el no pedirme habitaciones separadas aun cuando ya empezabais a ser mas mayores. Siempre lo has deseado, Dean.-

El primogénito de los Winchester estaba al borde de perder el conocimiento debido a tantos golpes cuando la ultima frase vomitada por John le golpeo.  
Fue como un mazazo. No supo explicar por que pero aquella frase le enfureció como nunca en la vida lo había estado.

Su padre alzo el puño para volver a bajarlo con fuerza, a pesar de lo mal que se encontraba y de que solo distinguía los colores con el ojo izquierdo, ya que con el derecho solo veía rojo, pudo distinguir como los nudillos estaban pelados debido a los golpes.  
El cuerpo que tenia encima se movió dispuesto a golpearlo. Pero nunca llego a hacerlo ya que en ese momento, Dean alzo la mano y la cerro sobre el puño, impidiendo así que lo golpearan.

-Estas equivocado, Johnny.- Gruño sintiendo como los músculos de los brazos aullaban de dolor debido a la presión.- No deseo a mi hermano. Lo amo.- las palabras salieron con tanta facilidad y eran tan ciertas que le resulto inconcebible el no haberlas dicho antes.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenia, Dean empujo a su padre hacia un lado. No tardo mas de medio segundo en ponerse de pie y si alguien lo veía desde fuera, de seguro que diría que Dean se encontraba en plenas facultades, pero la verdad era que le dolió hasta el alma con el simple echo de incorporarse.

-Nunca te hemos importado.- jadeo limpiándose el ojo por el que veía rojo.- Siempre cazando, huyendo en la carretera y con nombres falsos. Yo no tuve la culpa de que mama muriera ¡¡LA TUVISTE TU¡¡-bramo lanzándose sobre el. Ignorando como los músculos gritaban doloridos al tensarse y destensarse.-Tu eras el que debía de protegernos. Tu eras el que debía salvarla, el que debía de mantener la familia unida. No yo. Me robaste la infancia.-bramo, golpeándole el pecho sin fuerza, había gastado toda su energía en levantarse del húmedo suelo. No supo en que momento empezó a llorar pero se dio cuenta de gran error que fue ya que la vista se le nublo lo suficiente para no ver como John agarraba un puñado de tierra húmeda y la lanzaba contra su cara. Cegándolo.-Hijo de....-

-¿Así le hablas a tu padre?-rió el falso Winchester. La invención se incorporo de un salto y saco un puñal de detrás de su espalda.- Un hijo no puede golpear a su padre, Dean. Es una cuestión de respeto.-

El cazador retrocedió ante la amenaza, sabiendo que no podría apartarse a tiempo de que el puñal se clavara en su pecho. Maldijo por lo bajo. Sin duda era un final muy poético. Muerto por su padre, el cual vendió su alma al diablo por el.

Había perdido toda esperanza cuando John se desplomo encima de el. Inconsciente.

¿Que demonios?

Alzo la mirada y se quedo de una pieza al ver a Sam. Descalzo, con los pies completamente ensangrentados y sujetando una lapida en forma de cruz falsa.

-Tranquilo, papi. Yo nunca te he respetado.- escupió Sammy blandiendo el arma.

Eso si que era hilarante.

Sam le había salvado.

Sam...

Con una cruz.

¿Era él el único que le veía la gracia?.

Toda la historia de que Sam era el anticristo y mira.

Una sonora carcajada se escapo de su garganta.

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?-pregunto molesto, tirando la cruz al suelo y ofreciéndole la mano.

-De nada....de nada- Dean acepto la ayuda y soltó un taco al levantarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sin duda dormiría una semana después de aquello. Se recordó a si mismo que la cosa no había terminado.- ¿Queda alguien?-

-No tengo ni ......-

La frase se quedo a medias. El cuerpo de John desapareció de la misma forma que había aparecido, al igual que el hormigón que había aprisionado al psíquico al igual que los despojos del Alíen.

-¿Y ahora que?-gruño el cazador mesandose las costillas y esperando que la cosa no fuera muy dura.

Se vio gratamente sorprendido cuando el cuerpo dejo de dolerle, miro a Sam sin comprender pero este no le devolvía la mirada, parecía mas absorto en sus pies. Siguió su mirada y se quedo completamente perplejo al ver como sus calcetines rojos se volvían blancos lentamente. La sorpresa encontró su punto máximo cuando las botas de Sam empezaron a formarse sin que su dueño se moviera, haciendo que ambos se quedaran quietos como estatuas.

-Joder....-jadeo Dean con esa expresión entre divertida y sorprendida.- Eso ha sido....ha sido....-

-Genial.- termino Sam sin apartar la mirada de sus propios pies.

-¿Genial?...¿Solo se te ocurre esa palabra?¿Genial?. Tio, ha sido como ver los efectos especiales de una película.- rio el mayor dando una palmada.

-¿Estáis bien?-

Kripke apareció al lado de psíquico haciendo que este soltara un gritito ante el sobresalto. Dean rió todavía mas fuerte al ver como su hermano se llevaba la mano al corazón y apretaba la mandíbula.

-Espera..espera...- corto el cazador mirando al guionista.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto señalándolo con el dedo.

El hombre miro a los dos cazadores con el ceño fruncido. Primero uno, luego otro. Y con miedo en la voz señalo el libro mágico que sostenía en las manos.

-Ya lo he acabado.- informo.

Los Winchester se miraron con las cejas arqueadas.

-Si ya ha terminado el libro....¿Por qué seguimos aquí?-pregunto Sam sin apartar la mirada de su hermano.

CONTINUARA.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

-¿Estas cien por cien seguro de que lo has acabado?-pregunto Dean frunciendo el ceño.-Esto ha sido demasiado fácil para que se haya acabado ya.-

No era lógico. Por lo poco que sabia de ese artilugio mágico en cuanto se terminaba de escribir las cosas volvían a la normalidad (siempre y cuando alguien no hubiera muerto que en ese caso se quedaban como estaban), ya había pasado antes cuando Kripke puenteo el manuscrito para que el pudiera salvar a Sam o hacia escasos minutos cuando todas sus heridas se curaron milagrosamente.

-¿A esto lo llamas fácil?-ironizo Sam señalando todo lo que le rodeara.- Dean, casi me arrancan la cara, otra vez. He tenido que sacar los pies del hormigón que me tenia retenido, prácticamente arrancándomelos. Kripke trajo una copia de papa que ha barrido el suelo contigo, tanto física como psíquicamente. Por el amor del cielo...¡¡He noqueado a nuestro padre con una cruz de cartón piedra¡¡ ¿¿Y te parece fácil??-

El cazador quiso echar la cabeza hacia atrás y echarse a reír. Si lo miraba así, la verdad es que de fácil no había tenido nada. Pero su dilatada experiencia le decía que aun faltaba algo.  
Miro al guionista que tenia la cabeza gacha, como un niño pequeño que intenta hacerse todavía mas pequeño para que no le pillen en la trastada que ha echo.

-Eric, tienes la palabra: Culpable. Escrita en la cara.-puntualizo ignorando a su hermano.-¿Que es lo que falta?-

El hombre alzo la cabeza con los ojos impregnados en pánico, tal vez suponiendo que Dean fuera a volver a amenazarle con el arma. Estaba a punto de decirle que tranquilo, que eso no iba a pasar cuando respondió:

-Nada....no falta nada, de verdad.- guardo silencio durante un corto periodo de tiempo y mientras empezaba a juguetear con sus pulgares añadió:- Solo....falta .....el epilogo.-

Lo dijo con una expresión de desastre que consiguió ponerle los pelos de punta al cazador. ¿Que demonios era un epilogo? ¿Y porque se suponía que era tan malo?. Abrió la boca para preguntar pero en ese momento Sam soltó una carcajada divertida.

-¿Que?....- Kripke se unió a su hermano con una risita forzada.-¿Que pasa?. ¿Que es tan divertido?-pregunto con la típica sonrisa de alguien que sabe que se esta perdiendo algo.

Sam se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos con el dorso de la mano y suspiro con fuerza. Se le veía increíblemente relajado. Clavo los grises ojos en los verdes y metiendose las manos en los bolsillos informo:

-Falta el: Y fueron felices para siempre.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean jugaba con el mando a distancia de la televisión mientras esperaba un final que satisficiera tanto a Kripke como a su hermano. Resoplo hastiado preguntándose que malo había en poner: Y volvieron a su dimensión para cazar con tranquilidad. Al parecer era algo malo porque fue nada mas decirlo y ambos hombres le miraron con cara de espanto.

Eric alego que ni de coña iba a escribir esa tontería. Que para una vez que podría hacer realidad sus sueños no iba a dejarla escapar. A ninguno de los dos le paso desapercibido que se refiera al Wincesto. Y fue ahí donde apareció Sam. Igual que un caballero de brillante armadura. Diciendo que no podia forzarlos a hacer algo que no querían, que no seria mejor que el libro y bla bla bla bla bla.

Sinceramente, Dean dejo de prestar atención cuando empezó a hablar sobre las leyes hipocráticas.

Así que ahí estaba. Espatarrado en el sofá de Jensen, preguntándose que mierda estaría haciendo su homologo en su dimensión o mas bien rezando porque nadie descubriera lo que esos dos hacían en la intimidad, el recuerdo del video se negaba a abandonarle. En realidad lo que se negaba a abandonarle era la expresión de su hermano mientras se corría (ya sabia que no era su hermano pero se le parecía ¿Vale?). Se meso el puente de la nariz con dos dedos al imaginarse a Bobby entrando en una habitación y encontrándose a esos dos palurdos follando como conejos.

-Esta bien...esta bien...tu ganas.- rumio Kripke saliendo de la cocina con el libro entre las manos. Dean apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá para verlos. Sam entraba en el salón con expresión triunfante mientras Eric parecía echar humo por las orejas.- No debí de hacerte tan cabezota.- refunfuño el hombre.

El mayor de los Winchester quiso reír a carcajadas al oír eso. Kripke solo llevaba con Sam unos días y ya estaba protestando por su carácter.

-Imagínate yo que llevo toda la vida conviviendo con el- sonrió incorporándose y lanzando el mando a distancia al sofá.- Bueno...¿Cual es el veredicto?-

Ambos hombres se miraron con complicidad durante unos segundos, después el guionista recogió sus bártulos y salió de la caravana sin decir nada.

-¿Donde demonios va?- señalo la puerta completamente perplejo.

-A escribir el epilogo-Sam se encogió de hombros a la vez que daba un paso hacia el. Dean tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta. Aunque en la dirección opuesta estuviera el dormitorio tampoco ayudaba mucho.

-¿Y no puede hacerlo aquí?- se regaño a si mismo por tartamudear de esa forma.

-Era una de las reglas. Lo que quiera que vaya a escribir tiene que escribirlo fuera.- otro paso que el cazador retrocedió. El sofá se interpuso en su camino y termino sentado sobre el, con la entrepierna de Sam a la altura de su cara.

La escena del baño volvió a su cabeza con la fuerza de un huracán, haciéndole que volviera a levantarse igual de rápido que se sentó y rodeara el sofá. Sin darse cuenta que prácticamente estaba en el umbral del dormitorio.

-¿Y que se supone que va a escribir?-

La sonrisa de Sam se afilo de una forma que nunca había visto a la vez que bajaba la mirada y simulando una inocente mirada (que no tenia nada de inocente) la alzo para mirarle a los ojos.

-No lo se.- susurro dando otro paso.- Dean....-otro paso.

-¿Que?-la voz le tembló aunque no lo reconociera en mil años

-En el...cementerio....dijiste....algo.-

La garganta del cazador se seco ante esas palabras. Sabia positivamente a lo que se refería. Cuando le dijo a su padre que amaba a su hermano pero ni harto de vino iba a decirle eso a Sam. Antes muerto. Vete a saber la de bromitas pesadas que podría gastarle por ser un sentimental. Así que solo tenia una opción: Hacerse el sueco.

-En el cementerio dije muchas cosas, Sammy.-

Ahí estaba otra vez. Esa sonrisita bravucona que no sabia de donde la había sacado. Trago saliva ruidosamente, rezando porque lo dejara estar.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- Dean hubiera deseado que Sam utilizara aquella inocente mirada de cachorrito que le hacia imposible el negarle algo, de verdad, la hubiera preferido antes que aquella mirada intensa que le recorría el cuerpo. Tuvo que cruzar las manos sobre el pecho tanto para evitar que su hermano entrara en su espacio personal como porque se sintió terriblemente desnudo. Como echaba de menos aquella mirada, joder. -Dijiste que me amabas.-

El corazón del primogénito dio un salto en el sitio. Aquellas palabras fueron como un puñetazo en el estomago. Le había cogido por sorpresa, no pensó que Sam se enterara de ellas, estaba demasiado lejos como para oírlas. Jodido Sam con sus jodidos poderes o su super oído. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de forma natural ante el peligro que representaba su hermano en esos momentos. Sam intentaba meterse en su corazón y eso era algo para lo que no estaba preparado, pero el nerviosismo se apodero de el porque en ese momento hizo algo que nunca había echo (no al menos hasta antes de aquella dimensión) trastabillo hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio. A punto estuvo de caer sobre su trasero cuando unas fuertes manos se cerraron sobre sus brazos.

Reteniéndolo.

El aire abandono sus pulmones al sentir el pecho duro de Sam contra el suyo, las piernas aprisionadas contra las de el, tembló de pies a cabeza al olerle el aliento. No es que oliera a rosas o cosas así, mas bien olía a cerveza y joder si eso no le gustaba. Se paso la lengua por los labios, casi degustando el sabor de la cebada en la boca. Los dedos de Sam se cerraron con fuerza sobre sus brazos y juraría que oyó como jadeaba.

-Dean....Dijiste....-

-Se lo que dije.- termino por el, no creía poder soportar oír de nuevo esas palabras de la boca de su hermano y mucho menos a esa distancia tan poco prudencial.

-Entonces...dímelo.-

Un gañido que intento camuflar en tos se le escapo. ¿Quien era ese tío?. Porque estaba claro que no era su hermano.

-Creo que has leído demasiado Wincesto, hermanito.- salió por la tangente e intento librarse del abrazo de oso que lo atrapaba pero resulto inútil.

-Dímelo.- ordeno con esa misma voz suave, rozando ambas frentes al igual que la punta de la nariz mientras aspiraba su olor. En otras circunstancias, Dean le hubiera apartado a manotazos llamándole niña o algo mas despectivo pero en ese momento, teniéndolo tan cerca.

-Te amo.- susurro y al igual que la primera vez que lo dijo, las palabras salieron de su boca con una facilidad increíble.

Sam se separo escasos centímetros, mirándolo con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Pero no esa sonrisa seductora que había desarrollado en tan poco tiempo sino una sonrisa complacida. Una que preguntaba claramente: ¿Porque has tardado tanto?

-Te amo.- repitió volviendo a ganar terreno.

Dean lo vio todo a cámara lenta, como si fuera una cacería. El corazón no latía, cabalgaba dentro de su pecho, la respiración no es que fuera errática es que jadeaba, sentía los vellos de los brazos de punta, quería salir corriendo. Huir como un cobarde. Soltó una risita nerviosa a la vez que su cuerpo (porque en ese momento su cuerpo actuó solo. El no se movió. Nop. El se quedo quieto como un muerto) dio un diminuto paso hacia atrás provocando que ambos cayeran sobre la cama.  
Se quedo sin aliento al sentir el peso de Sam sobre el suyo, quiso soltar un taco ante lo increíblemente bien que encajaban sus cuerpos. Dean entendía un poco de posturas sexuales, no en vano había probado casi todas con un centenar de mujeres pero con ninguna, pero ninguna fémina le había pasado lo que le paso cuando Sammy flexiono una rodilla, separándole asi las piernas. Lo que paso fue que encajaron.

A la perfección.

Como si fueran un puzzle de dos piezas.

Aspiro con fuerza y se mordió el labio deleitándose en la pequeña risita ronca que se escapo de la garganta de Sam

-No puedo creer que al final vaya a besarte sin que Kripke lo escriba.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con ......?-pregunto el mayor incorporándose un poco. Lo justo para que Sam solo tuviera que agachar un poco la cabeza para besarle.

Cosa que hizo.

El cerebro de Dean se cortocircuito al sentir los finos labios de su hermano. Una sensación placentera completamente desconocida le subió desde el vientre bajo, pasando por su estomago para luego cerrarse sobre sus riñones, obligándole a alzar las caderas y rozar una sorpresiva erección.  
Sam gimió dentro del beso e imito el movimiento, aplastándolo contra el colchón. Sintió los largos dedos arañándole el cuero cabelludo mientras que la mano libre se deslizaba por desde su hombro hasta la cinturilla del vaquero. Pareció dudar un segundo. Dean se dio cuenta de ello, aun en ese estado tan excitado. Sintió la duda de Sam y no dudo en hacerle saber que lo quería. Que el también lo deseaba. Así que alzo de nuevo las caderas aplastando su miembro contra el de Sam, sollozando como una virgen al sentir la dureza.  
Sam comprendió al instante y aprovecho que un gimoteo que se le escapo de la garganta para introducir la lengua en su boca a la vez que cerraba con posesión la mano sobre el trasero de su hermano que se contorsiono bajo el.

El beso subió de intensidad, tanta que el cazador ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se desnudaron de cintura para arriba. Dean solo tenia sentidos para el peso de Sam sobre el, para moverse lo justo de sentir esa pequeña descarga eléctrica que sentía cuando se rozaban y sin importarle lo mas mínimo el no poder respirar.

-¿Quién me iba a decir a mi que ibas a ser el tipico que maullaba a la hora de follar?-pregunto malicioso el psíquico.

Se hubiera sentido ofendido de no ser porque en ese momento el malcriado que tenia por hermano se incorporo un poco sobre uno de sus brazos y apretó su erección con la palma de la mano. Un ronroneo para nada masculino lleno la estancia y se hubiera sentido humillado si Sam no le hubiera respondido con un gruñido cuando cerro los pies detrás de sus rodillas.

-¿Qué es eso de follar?-mascullo arañándole los hombros, el pecho y cerrando las manos sobre el cinturón con urgencia.- Creí que tu eras de los que decían hacer el amor- pico arrancándole el cinto con urgencia y deslizando la mano dentro de la ropa interior.

-Cristo.- Jadeo el menor de los Winchester al sentir la gran mano de su hermano cerrarse sobre su miembro y masturbarlo con fuerza.-Si fuera de esos....- se mordió los labios y movió las caderas ante la oleada de sensaciones que esa mano le proporcionaba. Dean lo masturbaba con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba, dibujando la cabeza y apretando la mano lo justo para hacer que se pusiera bizco de placer.

-¿Si fueras de esos?-pregunto Dean incorporándose un poco y deslizando la lengua desde la clavícula hasta mandíbula.

-Tediriaquevamosmuyrapido.- soltó de un tirón, dejando caer todo su cuerpo y mordiéndole los labios.

Dean gruño dolorido ante el ultimo movimiento del psíquico. Se había dejado de caer aprisionando así su mano bajo el peso del cuerpo en una postura para nada cómoda. De todas formas no es que se quejara porque Sam le estaba besando...no besando, mas bien le estaba haciendo el amor a su boca. Metía la lengua con ansia el tiempo suficiente para enloquecerlo y justo cuando cumplía su objetivo relentizaba el movimiento para hacerlo desear mas.

Ahora entendía porque una tía como Jess estaba con el.

 

Joder con el crió.

No podía esperar a ver que pasaba cuando se bajaran los pantalones.

De repente esa idea le pareció demasiado atractiva. Ya sabia que por mucho que lo intentaran lo que estaban haciendo no iba a quedar en un par de besos y listo. Así que....¿A que esperaban para quitárselos?

 

Con la fuerza de los Winchester Dean empujo a Sam que giro sobre su espalda. Una mueca de pánico se dibujo en el rostro del psíquico, seguramente pensó que se había arrepentido al ver ese gesto tan rudo. El miedo se acrecentó cuando el cazador se bajo de la cama pero desapareció en cuanto le arranco los pantalones de un tirón, sacándole los zapatos al mismo tiempo.

Dean empezó a bajarse los pantalones despacio, sin perder esa sonrisa de medio lado que sabia que encandilaba a las chicas y mirando fijamente el miembro de su hermano. Tan parecido y tan diferente al suyo. Sam se sentó en la cama con la misma expresión de hambre que el tenia y no pudo evitar agacharse un poco para darle un casto beso. No le importo lo estúpido de su postura, con los vaqueros por las rodillas y las botas puestas. Y al parecer a su hermano tampoco ya que justo cuando se estaba agachando para desanudarse las botas lo paro agarrandolo por las caderas.

-Sam...¿Qué....?-

El psíquico no respondió y Dean no comprendió lo que iba a hacer hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Lo vio todo y aun asi no se dio cuenta. Esa sonrisa de miedo, el acariciarle las caderas con los pulgares, acercarse lentamente, sin apartar la mirada. Casi se le doblan las rodillas al sentir la lengua deslizándose por la cabeza de su polla, cuando si se le doblaron fue cuando Sam cerro esos labios que nunca podría mirar igual y absorbió solo la punta, con fuerza y seguridad. Tuvo que agarrarse de la larga cabellera para no terminar tirado en el suelo. Y si solo hubiera sido eso vale pero es que el muy maldito sumo su mano a la ecuación haciéndole suplicar como una chica.  
No era normal lo que salio por la boca del cazador. NO ERA PARA NADA NORMAL. Dean era el que hacia suplicar en la cama, no a la inversa. El era el que conseguía que las chicas pidieran mas y no el que pedía mas pero es ...joder..con el mojigato de Sammy.

Bajo la vista justo a tiempo de ver como deslizaba la lengua por su hendidura.

-Dios...Sammy....- apretó los dientes en un vano intento de durar mas pero el poco solidario de su hermano cerro la boca sobre su miembro sin importarle los jalones de pelo que le dio para no correrse dentro de su boca.

-Coff....Coff...Coff.-

-Oh…joder, Sam. Lo siento. Intente…apartarme pero….- jadeo agarrandole de las mejillas y alzándole la cara para mirarle. Sam por su parte se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano mientras no dejaba de reír. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-gruño incorporándose y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Que la próxima vez que lo hagamos voy a grabarte porque no es normal lo que hablas mientras follas.- rió incorporándose.

-Puta.- replico empujándolo de nuevo en la cama

-Cretino.- el gran cuerpo de Sam reboto al caer.

-Pues sabes lo que te digo.- se encaro el cazador sin perder la sonrisa.- que ahora no te voy a ayudar con eso.- Gruño señalándole la erección.

Sammy se incorporo de un salto y cerro los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Lo beso con vehemencia durante minutos enteros en los que Dean se derritió. El mas alto termino los besos con uno casto sobre la punta de la nariz justo cuando iba a darse por vencido y a decirle que le hiciera lo que quisiera.

-No te preocupes. De esto se ocupara Jensen.- Dean parpadeo sin comprender.- Cierra los ojos.- Susurro

No quería cumplir la orden, quería saber a que se refería pero los párpados se le cerraron. Sintió un leve mareo y cuando volvió a abrirlos estaban en casa de Bobby, con el anciano cazador mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué me dices Dean?-amenazo. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba apuntando con un arma.

CONTINUARA.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

 

-¿Que me dices Dean? –

El cazador miro de un lado a otro preguntándose que demonios había echo Jensen para que Bobby lo apuntara con un arma.

La casa seguía igual de desordenada y llena de libros, como siempre. Sam de pie a la izquierda de ambos, mas o menos entre ellos pero sin llegar a interponer su cuerpo en la línea de fuego. Busco algún símbolo de pelea. Cualquier cosa que le diera alguna pista que le dijera que demonios pasaba pero no encontró absolutamente nada.

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?.- pregunto alzando las manos despacio a modo de paz.

-Eso te pregunto yo, chico.-gruño el anciano.- ¿Vas a estarte tranquilo o tendré que llenarte el culo de perdigones de sal?-

No hacia falta ser un genio para responder a eso.

-Estoy tranquilo. Ahora, ¿Te importa bajar el arma y explicarme porque me apuntas.?-

El hombre dudo durante un momento, no soltó el arma pero la bajo lo justo para darle una falsa sensación de seguridad, luego soltó una risita mientras se quitaba la gorra para mesarse el cabello.

-Llevas unos días muy raro.- soltó rascándose la cabeza como si nada hubiera pasado.- de repente te preocupa lo que comes y te atiborras a comida verde, en mitad de un caso te quedas embobado mirando una tienda de ropa y juraría que no entraste porque yo estaba delante ....Y justo cuando estoy hablando del Infierno te entra una especie de ataque de pánico. ¿No crees normal que todo esto me resulte un poco raro?-pregunto alzando de nuevo la pistola mientras le lanzaba la petaca.

-¿Un ataque de pánico?. Pregunto haciendo malabares para que la botella no se cayera al suelo. El hombre no respondió solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, ordenándole que bebiera.

Dean estaba a un latido de protestar, de decirle que no estaba poseído. Pero no podía culparlo por desconfiar, después de todo lo que le había contado estaba seguro de que el abría echo lo mismo.  
Desenrosco el tapón sin apartar la mirada de ninguno de los dos y se la llevo a los labios de un golpe seco, sabia perfectamente lo que se iba a encontrar.

Agua bendita.

El liquido incoloro se deslizo por su garganta sin que sufriera ningún daño. Estuvo tentado de fingir que le dolía pero desistió al ver la expresión decidida del anciano.

No dudaría ni medio segundo en llenarle el cuerpo de plomo.

-¿Contento?-gruño poniendo la cabeza bocabajo para enseñarle que la había vaciado. Esa vez si que bajo el arma, frunciendo el ceño con la pregunta pintada de: ¿Qué demonios te pasa chico? –Siento lo de antes. Es que últimamente estoy un poco nervioso. Ya sabes.….El Infierno y todo eso-

Bobby rumio algo ininteligible y se fue directo a la cocina para coger una cerveza. Dejándolos solos. Sam lo miro sin decir nada, serio y quieto como una estatua de sal. Se le quedo mirando sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. Volvía a estar en su dimensión pero no estaba seguro de que el hombre que tuviera delante fuera su hermano.

-¿Sam?-susurro dando un paso hacia delante.

El joven arqueo una ceja, dio un paso hacia delante y antes de hablar miro hacia la cocina para ver si Singer seguía allí.

-¿Dean?-

Respiro aliviado al ver que los dos habían vuelto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poco tiempo después se encontraban sentados en el Impala en dirección a ninguna parte. Bobby se había tragado eso de que le había dado una especie de etapa metrosexual en la que quería cambiar de look.  
Sinceramente, no supo como demonios se había tragado esa gilipollez pero el caso era que lo había echo y ahora estaban solos.

Los dos.

En el Impala.

En silencio.

Y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado antes. En la dimensión de Kripke. Sam le había echo una....una.... Ni pensarlo podía. Y no sabia si era peor el haber disfrutado como un enano o el pensar que no era la primera vez que su hermano hacia “ese” tipo de cosas.  
Aguanto un kilómetro.

Un jodido kilómetro en el que no dejo de imaginarse a Sammy con la polla de otro hombre en la boca. ¿Lo peor de todo? Que no se le revolvía el estomago. Mas bien todo lo contrario. Le carcomía los celos ....Y la curiosidad.

Carraspeo con fuerza, consiguiendo así que por fin el niño genio apartara la mirada de la ventana.

-¿Por qué no me preguntas de una vez lo que quieras preguntarme?- A veces Sam hacia eso. Leerle como si fuera un libro abierto. Era gracioso que otras no diera pie con bola y no tuviera ni puta idea de lo que le pasaba.

Por suerte esta vez no era el caso. Gracias a Dios.

-Oye....lo...lo que paso en....en ....-tartamudeo.

-¿En?-

-En el trailer de Jensen.- respondió como si fuera todo una sola palabra.

-¿Qué paso en el trailer de Jensen?- ¿Lo que acababa de oír era inocencia o ironía?

Se removió incomodo en el asiento, el cuero del volante protesto debido a la fuerza con la que cerro los dedos. Trago aire. ¿Cómo se supone que tenia que preguntarle “eso” a su hermano?

-Ya sabes.- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Oh...te refieres a la felacion. –Muy típico de Sammy. El ahí preguntando cosas sobre sexo y va y le habla en plan técnico. Hizo una mueca a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.-¿Qué pasa con ella?-lo pregunto como si estuvieran hablando de una cacería cualquiera.

Dean inspiro aire con fuerza y volvió a expulsarlo. ¿Era cosas suya o hacia un increíble calor?. Sus dedos aporrearon el volante con nerviosismo. Una pequeña parte de el le susurro que debería de dejarlo pasar pero sabia que la duda le carcomería.

Se armo de valor.

-Veras....-tosio.- Quería saber...si...tu...tu...-

-¿Yo?- Otra vez ese tono inocente.

El cazador rodó los ojos al techo mientras se revolvía otra vez en el asiento preguntándose porque demonios le era tan difícil hablar de sexo. Eso nunca había sido un problema.¿Por qué ahora si?

Porque hablamos de tu hermano, gilipollas y no de una camarera cualquiera. Esto tienes que hacerlo bien, Dean. Así que trágate el orgullo, pregunta y acabemos de una puta vez.

Se dijo a si mismo en un malhumorado pensamiento.

-Esta bien.- rumio apretando el acelerador.- No conozco una forma bonita de decir esto, así que lo diré a lo bruto. ¿Vale?- no pudo ver como Sam asentía con la cabeza ya que no apartaba la vista de la carretera. -¿Se la has chupado a alguien mas?-

Ya estaba. Ea. Bomba soltada. A lo bestia y sin anestesia. Como solo el burro de Dean Winchester sabia hacerlo.

Un silencio tenso se ciño sobre ellos. El cazador pudo sentir como una gota de sudor se resbalaba desde su cabello hasta su cuello para después fundirse con la camiseta. Le sorprendió la atención que le presto a una estúpida gota de sudor. Pero cualquier cosa era mejor que escuchar ese silencio.

Paso una eternidad hasta que Sam decidió responder.

Con una risa.

Tenue pero risa al fin y al cabo.

-¿Tanto te gusto que no te puedes creer que era la primera vez?-

La pregunta le pillo tan de sorpresa que tuvo que apartar la mirada de la carretera para confirmar que hablaba en serio. Y efectivamente, lo hacia. Era la primera vez que lo hacia.

-¿Estarás de guasa?-

-Nop....-una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos acompaño al monosílabo.

-Pero...pero....¿De verdad era la primera vez?-pregunto sin poder creérselo. Sam asintió frunciendo los labios en una risa socarrona.

-Solo me dedique a imitar lo que Jess me hacia a mi.-

Ante la nueva información Dean no pudo mas que adorar en secreto a su difunta cuñada. Estuvo tentado de halabarla, de decir que era un ángel pero era la primera vez que el tema “Jess” salía a la luz y no le pareció muy correcto que su primera conversación fuera como le hacia las mamadas y como Sam las copio para hacérselas a su hermano mayor. Así que tomo la decisión de ponerle una vela cada vez que pasara por delante de una iglesia.

Decididamente no.

Mejor cambiar el tema.

Aspiro hondo y volvió a tamborilear los dedos en el volante. Esta vez visiblemente mas relajado.

-No me contaste en que quedaste tu y Kripke para esa tontería del epilogo.- soltó moviendo toda la cabeza al leer el cartel de un motel cercano. Una risita sincera se escapo de su garganta.- vamos, estuvisteis discutiendo mucho rato. Dime de que.- ordeno de forma juguetona.

-Veras...el quería....- no termina la frase. Solo sonríe divertido mientras se rasca con el pulgar una ceja.

-No me lo digas.- ríe echando la cabeza hacia atrás.- Que nos acostáramos.-

-Exacto.-

-Pervertido.-

Ambos ríen durante poco un tiempo que les vale tanto para relajar el ambiente como para limpiarle las almas.

-Yo le decía que no podía obligarnos.- continuo Sam agarrandose las rodillas con esos largos dedos.- Así que estuvimos un buen rato tirandonos los trastos a la cabeza.-

-¿Y a que conclusión llegasteis?-

No le responde enseguida. De echo espera hasta que el impala enfila la salida hacia el hotel y están a punto de bajarse del coche.

-Le dije que tenia que escribir que fueras sincero.- soltó de repente.

-¿Cómo?-

-Le hice prometer que ibas a ser sincero. Que cuando sacara el tema de lo que le dijiste a nuestro padre no te ibas a rajar sino que ibas a hablar del tema.-

-¿Hiciste que Kripke me hiciera una especie de maquina de la verdad?-

-¿Hubieras preferido la alternativa?-pregunto con una sonrisa irónica.- además...¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?. Conociéndote no hubiéramos hablado de nuestros sentimientos ni en un millón de años.-

La verdad era que tenia que darle la razón. Dean no era propenso a eso de hablar de sus sentimientos, le costaba bastante abrirse. El cazador tomo nota mentalmente de remediar eso.

-Voy a coger una habitación. Tu saca las cosas.-  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquello si que era una sorpresa. Una GRAN sorpresa. Sam había sacado las cosas del coche sin perder la sonrisa de bobalicón. Al principio dudo si decirle a Dean la verdad sobre Kripke pero resulto ser la mejor decisión que había tomado en la vida.

Lo vio llegar con las llaves, jugando con ellas y esa sonrisa de pícaro que le había echo tan famoso en el instituto. Hasta ahí todo normal. Lo que no lo fue tengo fue que le lanzara las llaves y le cediera el “honor” de entrar primero.

Lo supo en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Una cama lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran cuatro chicas se abría ante el. El caso era que con lo grande que eran ellos dos de seguro que cabrían a lo justo.

Miro detrás de la puerta, pensando que tal vez allí abría una cama plegable o algo parecido pero no. Se quedo de una pieza al ver que solo había una cama.

-¿Y esto?-pregunto señalándola sin apartar la mirada de su hermano que en ese momento dejaba las cosas sobre el sofá.

-¿El que?-se giro dándose la vuelta y mirando hacia todas partes menos a donde Sam señalaba.

-La cama.-

-¿Qué le pasa?-por fin una mirada hacia el objeto en cuestión pero una muy leve.  
-Que solo ahí una.-

-¿Y?-la garganta del psíquico se seco no tanto por oír la pregunta sino porque en ese momento Dean se acerco con paso lento a la vez que se desabrochaba la camisa.- Tu mismo lo has dicho, Sammy. Puedo tardar un millón de años en hablar de nuestros sentimientos y ambos sabemos que no nos queda tanto tiempo.- recordó poniéndose a su altura y dándole un suave empujo. Sam quedo sentado sobre la cama, exactamente igual que en los últimos minutos de la dimensión de Kripke.- Oye, Sam.....Nunca me contaste de que iban esos fanfics que leían.- ronroneo apoyando las manos sobre el colchón, obligando así a su hermano a retroceder sobre las palmas de sus manos.

-Ya sabes de que iban.-gimió golpeándose la cabeza contra el cabecero de la cama.

-Si, pero quiero oírtelo.-

El tono lujurioso que utilizo hizo que los vellos de los brazos se le pusieran de punta. Nunca lo había escuchado así. Tan serio y sexy a la vez. Se paso la lengua por los labios preguntándose que tipo de historias y como podía contársela. La verdad era que en todos lo que había leído era él el que le daba a su hermano y estaba seguro que eso no seria de su agrado. Aun así ahí no pudo evitar decir.

-Había un fic...-empezó a decir pero las palabras murieron al sentir como Dean se acomodaba entre sus piernas, dejándole sentir su erección. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose si su hermano le estaba prestando atención o no. Se sorprendió gratamente al ver que en efecto lo estaba escuchando. – Creo recordar que se llamaba Invertido....-

-No se si preguntar de que va.-ríe mientras rozando la punta de la nariz con la suya.

-Es muy divertido.- se pregunto como se sentiría su hermano si un día se levantara y descubriera que se había convertido en mujer como le pasaba en ese fanfic pero en ese momento eso era lo de menos.- solo te diré que tu estas en sentado en una mesa de cocina mientras yo te....- alza las cejas rápidamente para darle a entender lo que el hace. El mensaje llega alto y claro.

-Mmmm....eso suena mucho al Cartero siempre llama dos veces ¿No?-ronronea balanceándose de delante atrás. Rozándose de forma perezosa mientras le muerde suavemente la mandíbula.

-Si..pero no veas como me puso.- rió rodeándole la parte de atrás de las rodillas.  
-¿Te pusiste cachondo, Sammy?-pregunto incorporándose sobre sus dos brazos, rozando esta vez con mas fuerza ambas erecciones.- ¿Te gusto imaginarte follandome?-pregunto sucio

-Jesús, Dean....- ahí estaba otra vez. ¿Como era posible que se pudiera pasar horas sin hablar y a la hora de tener sexo no quedarse callado. Y si al menos hablara sobre lo mucho que le gustaba, vale...pero las cosas que decía su hermano eran dignas del mejor guionista de películas porno.

-Yo también leí uno ¿Sabes?-

La sorpresa volvió a reinar en su rostro.

-¿Ah...siiii?-gimió entre intrigado y excitado, Dean no había dejado de mover las caderas contra las suyas. Rozándose. Haciéndole desear que los vaqueros se derritieran y que la piel pudiera tocarse.

-Si....Descubrimientos, se llamaba y Sam....me hacías unas cosas..te dejabas hacer cada cosa.- gruño mordiéndose el labio y moviendo con rapidez las caderas.

-¿Qué te hacia, Dean? Cuéntamelo.- jadeo.

Sam no pudo evitar deslizar las manos por los anchos hombros de su hermano hasta cerrarlas encima del cinturón, el cual empezó a desabrochar mientras escuchaba como Dean le narraba todo lo que supuestamente le hacia. Le contó que en el primer capi ya se acostaron y que apartar de ahí no pararon. Me la chupabas, Sammy. Le dijo pero casi no le escuchaba, estaba mas interesado en desnudarle. Deslizo las manos por todo ese torso lleno de pecas y sin importarle como su hermano jadeaba al sentirlo, jalo de sus pantalones con fuerza, bajándolo lo justo para poder tocarlo en toda su extensión.

-¿Solo eso, Dean? ¿Solo te la chupaba?-pregunto fingiendo inocencia mientras cerraba la mano sobre el duro miembro.

-No...mas...me hacías mas...- jadeo empujándose contra su mano. Sam apretó con fuerza, sintiendo como las venas se hinchaban bajo su tacto.

-¿Qué?-

Dean abrió la boca para decir algo pero cambio de opinión en el ultimo momento ya que negó con la cabeza y se separo de el con destreza. Sam se incorporo sobre sus codos, preguntándose por segunda vez en poco tiempo porque su hermano se alejaba mientras tenían relaciones. Vale que la primera fue para desnudarlo pero dudaba que esta fuera para lo mismo.  
Soltó una risotada al ver que, efectivamente, si era para lo mismo.  
Su cuerpo volvió a rebotar cuando le arranco los pantalones, no le dio la oportunidad de quitarle la camisa ya que se la quito el mismo. Cuando la lanzo lejos Dean ya estaba desnudo y raptando a cuatro patas sobre la cama.  
Sam volvió a tumbarse sobre sus codos, sin perderse detalle de lo que su hermano hacia. Se mordió la mejilla por dentro cuando llego a la altura de su miembro erecto y se quedo mirándolo, como si en su vida hubiera visto una.

-En esos fics que leías....- pregunto mirándolo de forma sugerente, con la boca a escasos centímetros de su polla.- Decían que yo.....- no termino la frase, solo bajo un centímetro mas y soplo suavemente sobre la punta. Sam asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, alzando inconscientemente las caderas.- ¿Y lo hacia bien?-pura maldad en la voz.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?-suplico.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad Dean bajo la cabeza y cerro esos gruesos labios sobre la cabeza de su polla. Aspiro con fuerza y seguridad como si lo hiciera todos los días, provocando en Sam un sonoro gemido y que su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás.

-¿Qué tal?-ronroneo con maldad, separándole las piernas con un codazo. No le dio tiempo a responder ya que volvió a lamerlo con ansia.

Sam abrió y cerro la boca sin emitir nada mas que sonidos ahogados, cerro los ojos, alzo las manos cerrándolas a ambos lados de la cabeza de su hermano y se empujo en poco mas adentro de su boca. Ya sabia que los labios de Dean eran gloria bendita pero nunca se imagino que fuera tanto. Sam estaba a punto de correrse cuando sintió algo húmedo en su oscura entrada.

-Dean....¿Qué?- antes de decir esta boca es mía sintió el fuerte picazón de un dedo dilatándolo. Silbo entre dientes. -¡¡Dean¡¡-

-Shhhh....-silencio besándole en los labios, ignorando los manotazos sin fuerza que le propinaba.- Luego podrás hacérmelo tu a mi.- prometió introduciendo un segundo dedo y moviéndolo en círculos.

Esa nueva información le hizo mas soportable el dolor. Fue algo curioso y extraño. Por una parte quería salir corriendo, apartarse de la fuerte picazón pero por otro, el simple echo de imaginarse a su hermano en esa misma postura, con esos labios entreabiertos, rojo de lujuria e igual de sometido ....Ese pecaminoso pensamiento le hizo apretarse contra el a la vez que le devoro la boca a besos cargados de saliva.

-¿Estas listo?-pregunto con la voz convertida en caramelo.

Oh Dios…Si…

Sam asintió con la cabeza, sin poder confiar en su facultad de hablar. Así que separo mas las piernas en una clara invitación que no fue rechazada. El cazador masculló una obscenidad que no pudo oír bien, pero que tampoco le importo ya que todo su cuerpo se concentro en la ligera presión que se aplastaba en su entrada. Silbo entre dientes cuando su hermano se adentro unos centímetros.

-Joder, Sammy....- gruño el mayor alzándose sobre sus brazos y empujándose dentro de el. Ganando solo unos pocos centímetros que le hizo ver las estrellas.

-Duele, Dean..duele.- lloriqueo clavándole las uñas en los hombros.

-Shhhh.....lo se....lo se....Iré mas despacio.- susurro llenándole la cara de besos. Mimándolo y balanceándose lo justo para que el dolor se convirtiera en placer.

La cama crujió suavemente ante el balanceo, los susurros se convirtieron en jadeos, los besos dejaron de ser dulces para pasar a ser besos de boca abierta.

Sam siente los dientes de Dean cerrarse sobre su hombro derecho, le muerde con fuerza, consiguiendo que se estremezca de pies a cabeza y no le importa lo mas mínimo el gritar ante la ruda demostración de afecto. Prefiere gritar a gemir como una chica.  
En ese momento su hermano se mueve, apretando las caderas con fuerza consiguiendo que todo su cuerpo se arquee, marcándosele las venas del cuello. Rueda los ojos a la vez que oye como Dean le susurra guarradas al oído y joder ¿Cómo puede sonar tan erótico diciendo esas cosas? Puto hermano salido.

¿Quieres correrte, Sammy?. Dime como quieres hacerlo. ¿Cómo te gusta? ¿Quieres que te toque? ¿Qué me corra dentro?¿O prefieres en tu boca?

¿Es que no podía quedarse callado y follarlo de una vez?

¿Eso es lo que quieres?. Que te folle y me calle?. ¿No eras tu el que decia que querias hablar? ¿El que se quejaba de que nunca hablaba?

¿Lo había dicho en voz alta. Joder...si...mas bien lo había lloriqueado.

Sabes que me gusta habla mientras follo, Sammy ... vamos .. dímelo ...Dime como quieres correrte.

Sam se contorsiona bajo el cuerpo de su salido hermano que en ese momento cierra la mano sobre su miembro y empieza a masturbarlo con fuerza. Sin importarle el hacerle daño y el arrastrarle de forma ruda hacia el orgasmo.

Estoy seguro de que estas deseando hacérmelo a mi. De que quieres abrirme de piernas y metermela. ¿Me equivoco ? ¿dime, Sammy…me equivoco?

Y claro esta, no se equivoca, mas bien todo lo contrario. Y asi se lo hace saber. Se lo dice todo, como va a tocarlo, como le va a hacer suplicar e incluso como lo va a dilatar. Sam Winchester nunca a sido de los que hablan mientras tienen sexo pero Dean siempre a sacado lo mas pervertido de su ser. Así que no se corta un pelo. Lo cuenta todo con pelos y señales, sintiendo como su hermano empuja con todo su cuerpo dentro suya a la vez que lo masturba.

Ambos explotan en luces caleidoscópicas, envueltos en gruñidos y palabras obscenas.

Tardan cinco largos minutos en recuperarse y cuando lo hacen Sam vuelve a verse sorprendido de que su hermano no diga nada despectivo por todo lo que ha salido de su boca. Es mas, no dice nada. Solo sonríe con una sonrisa satisfecha, le besa en los labios y le dice algo que lo deja frió, al menos para la brusquedad del momento:

-Te quiero, Sammy.- suspira apoyando la barbilla contra su pecho, sin apartar la mirada.

Se reiría como un idiota sino fuera porque su hermano por fin, después de casi treinta años, le ha dicho lo que ha deseado oír desde que tiene uso de razón. Así que lo único que puede decir es:

-Yo también te quiero.- con sonrisa bobalicona incluida. – Aunque eso no te libra de que luego sea yo el que te de.- bromea besándole la cara.

FIN


	22. Chapter 22

EPILOGO

Jensen creía que iba a morir. Pero no a morir en plan: Quedarte quieto hasta que el director gritara corten. Sino en plan: Muerto, remuerto.

Tomo nota mental de ir a un psicólogo cuando volvieran a su dimensión (si alguna vez lo hacían) porque eso de tener ataques de pánico estaba convirtiéndose en una fea costumbre. Pero...¿Como no tener una ataque de esos cuando el tío que te habla esta contándote lo que supuestamente van a hacerte en el Infierno?. Para colmo que Bobby lo apuntara con el arma no había ayudado mucho a su lamentado estado psíquico.

Cerro los ojos como un cobarde, mas tarde Jay le convencería de que como un cobarde no, como una persona normal que no esta acostumbrado a que le apunten con un arma para volarle los sesos.  
Casi podía sentir los perdigones en el cuerpo cuando capto un subito cambio de luz. En la casa del cazador era plena luz y ahora se encontraba sumido en la sombras. Abrió los ojos rápido preguntándose donde le habría llevado ahora. Juro por lo mas sagrado que si volvía a casa le diría a Kripke que dejaba la serie. No era sano lo que le estaba pasando.

Se vio gratamente sorprendido al ver que volvía a estar en su cuarto.

Rio como un tonto, dando vueltas sobre si mismo y comprobando que si, que por fin volvía a estar en casa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo.

-¿Que te parece?. Al final va a ser verdad eso de que Dean y Sam se acuestan.- dio un grito seguido de un salto al oír una voz que no era la suya en la misma habitación.

Le costo un rato darse cuenta de que era Jay. El también había vuelto. Respiro aliviado. No quería ni pensar que hubiera pasado si se hubiera encontrado con Sam.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto sin importarle estar desnudo. Jarhead le había visto muchas veces en ese estado.

-¿Recuerdas que llegamos a la conclusión de que si nosotros estábamos en la dimensión de Dean y Sam ellos estarían en la nuestra?- pregunto sin perder la sonrisa.

-Si...- la verdad era que no recordaba muy bien la conversación. Estaba mas ocupado en mantenerse con vida. De la situación que hablaba en este caso era el primer fantasma con el que se encontraron. Ellos allí, intentando quemar los huesos mientras esquivaban piedras y todo tipo de cosas (Gracias a Dios que Sam era muy organizaron y solo tuvieron que leer el nombre del cementerio donde estaban) y va el muy capullo y empieza a decirle que si Sam cuidaría de sus perros. Ese era el problema de Jared. que te hablaba de la algo serio como la teoría de la relatividad y de repente su cerebro saltaba a algo tan distinto como la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

-Pues queda confirmado que es cierto.- informo acercándose sinuosamente hasta el y cerrando sus largos brazos en su cintura.

Jensen jadeo al sentir la recia tela de los vaqueros contra su piel desnuda, sonrió pícaro, olvidándose por completo del tema Singer al notar la dureza de Jay clavándosele en el estomago.

-¿Y porque lo dices?-ronroneo dejándose querer.

-¿Te parece poca prueba el estar desnudo delante mía?-

-Son hermanos. Puede que Dean fuera a darse una ducha.-

-¿Y que ahí de esto?-pregunto rozando la erección contra su cuerpo.

-Tal vez Sam estuviera pensando en Jess o Cam o....en alguna camarera.- rodo los ojos debido a la dulce presión de los dientes de su amante en el cuello.

-¿Tienes respuesta para todo, no, Ackles?-regaño Jay sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa.

-Suelo tenerlas.- rio bajándole los pantalones y cerrando la mano sobre su erección.

-Pues a ver que me respondes a esto.- reto entrecerrando los ojos y enseñándole el dorso de la mano. Jen dejo de acariciarlo y se quedo mirándolo durante unos segundos. Inspeccionando ese liquido espeso que tenia en la mano que se parecía terriblemente a ...No..espera...no se parecía...ERA.. Semen. Y no era de Jared, lo supo debido a su estado excitación.

-No me lo puedo creer.-sabia que su cara era pura sorpresa pero le quedo confirmado cuando su amigo estallo en una sonora carcajada.-¡¡Están liados¡¡ Es...¡¡increíble¡¡....El wincesto existe. ¡¡Te lo dije¡¡-

-Vale...Vale....tu tenias razón. ¿Que quieres?¿Una medalla?-rumio cruzándose de brazos.

-Nop...- hablo con esa expresión maliciosa, como cuando interpreto al malvado Sam.- Quiero algo mejor.-

Lo siguiente que Jensen recuerda es sus dientes cerrándose sobre la almohada mientras Jared se empuja dentro de su cuerpo de esa forma entre inocente y pervertida que lo hace derretirse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La vida no cambia mucho para los hermanos Winchester. Siguen cazando cosas y salvando gente, Sam continúa buscando una solución para el problema del pacto, Dean quiere decirle que no tiene porque preocuparse, que Eric no le dejara morir pero se lo calla, no quiere meter la pata y decir algo que se supone que no sabe. Además tampoco sabe que parte de sus vidas están viendo las fans. Así que es mejor guardar silencio.

Todo es exactamente igual.

La única diferencia son las noches.

Noches en las cuales no notan el frio a pesar de que afuera hiela.

Sam suele arrullarlo antes de dormirse, siempre repite lo mismo antes de caer rendido en un sueño profundo: Voy a salvarte, Dean

El a veces le da unos golpecitos en la mano que se cierra sobre su pecho y le dice que si, que sabe que lo hará. Otras se gira y le da un suave beso en los labios. Otros simplemente se acurrucaba entre sus brazos y se duerme como un bebe.

Esa noche no era diferente a las demás.

Sam pegado al portátil y el comiendo cualquier guarrada mientras lo observaba. Expresión concentrada. Ceño fruncido y tomando notas ocasionalmente.

Quedan varias semanas para que el pacto se cumpla y no piensa dejar que la monotonía vuelva a apoderarse de ambos. No han vuelto a tocarse desde que volvieron de la dimensión de Kripke y no por falta de ganas, sino por culpa de la maldita caza y cuando no era eso era por culpa de los demonios, Lilthit, Ruby, Bobby con el Colt o un sin fin de cosas mas.

La cosa era que al caer la noche terminaban tan cansados que cada uno terminaba durmiendo en su rincón de la cama. Era genial despertarse por las mañanas y encontrarse con kilómetros de Sam rodeándolo de pies y manos. Pero por lo demás, ni un triste beso.

Así que desecho a un lado la comida, se levanto mientras se limpiaba la mano contra el pecho de la camisa y con la seguridad que le caracterizaba cerro el portátil con un movimiento lento.

-Ey….estaba leyendo …..- Sam alzo la mirada para protestar pero enseguida perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo en cuanto vio la expresión seria de su hermano.- ….Eso.-

-Ya leerás mas tarde, Sammy.- ronroneo sentándose en su regazo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Dean sabia que eso lo hacían las mujeres pero es que le encantaba sentir esos largos brazos rodeándole.- Ahora mismo ahí algo mas importante que quiero enseñarte.-continuo acariciándole el cabello.

-¿Mas interesante que salvarte del pacto?- El cazador se sorprendió ante esa pregunta pero sobre todo por el tono.

-Saaaaam…- canturreo ignorando el comentario. Empujo con suavidad el gran cuerpo debajo de el, consiguiendo así que su hermano apoyara toda la espalda en la silla. El psíquico hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no dijo nada.-¿Es que ya no me quieres?-pregunto poniendo un puchero.

-Si hago esto es porque te quiero.- respondió mirándolo fijamente, casi con reproche.

Dean quiso golpearlo. ¿Es que tenia que hacerle un dibujo para hacerse entender? Quería pasar la noche con el. Joder….

-Pues podrías demostrármelo mas a menudo.- gruño cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. Era eso o golpearlo con fuerza.

Sintió como Sam se quedaba helado debajo de el y las ganas de estamparle el puño cobraron mas fuerza. Una bola de odio se le formo en el estomago al oír como su hermano prácticamente se descojonaba vivo en la silla.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-rumio sin descruzar los brazos.

El psíquico lo miro durante unos instantes, con los ojos rojos debido a estar tantas horas delante del ordenador. La risa murió lentamente en sus labios hasta que ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Tu.-susurro echando el cuerpo hacia delante y rodeándole la cintura, aplastándolo contra su gran pecho- Toda la vida diciendo que nada de hablar de nuestros sentimientos y al final resulta que eres todo un sentimental.-

-Yo no soy……- Sam no le dejo terminar. Sello su boca con un suave beso. Un beso de tanteo, lento. Los vellos de la nuca del cazador se pusieron de punta al oír el húmedo sonido de sus labios al chocar. Jadeo como una quinceañera.- Bueno….tal vez lo sea…un poquito.- consiguió decir con los ojos cerrados, apoyando frente con frente.

-¿Solo un poco?-bromeo el menor.

-Has conseguido que admita eso que ya es mucho.- reto el mayor.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- sonrió aceptando el reto.

Dean grito con una voz demasiado femenina cuando Sam cerro las manos por detrás de sus rodillas y apretando los pies en el suelo lo levanto como si fuera una jovencita. El cazador quiso protestar pero no le dio tiempo ya que al poco su cuerpo reboto contra el colchón y medio segundo después tenia el gran cuerpo de su hermano encima. Sonrió complacido al ver que su objetivo estaba cumplido.

Esa noche Sam y el seria uno. Por un lado no le hacia mucha gracia eso de tener que ser él el que tuviera que recibir esta vez pero era algo que deseaba, que ambos deseaban. Así que mordería con gusto la almohada. Esa noche no permitiría que ninguno de los dos pensaran en lo que acontecería en las próximas semanas.

Nada de Infierno.

Nada de Lilitih

Ni de Ruby.  
Ni demonios.

Esta noche serian Sam y Dean.

Dos hermanos que se aman por encima de todo

FIN.


End file.
